The Hero's Journey
by margotdavid
Summary: Lost in her life, Helena decides to visit her sister Emma. A formal SHIELD agent, one of the best, ever, she doesn't believe there is much life can throw at her: however magic, curses and fairytale parents is not in her expectations. How can she save everyone when she's fighting the darkness inside of her? How can she fall in love when she doesn't believe she deserves it anymore?
1. Chapter 1 – Introducing Helena

**I had the idea for this fanfiction during writers block for my previous story "Kindred Spirits", putting together one of my favorite tv shows with one of my favorite movies.**

 **Now about the character.**

 **Helena Elizabeth Coulson, it's Phil Coulson's** **niece and younger than Emma by 5 minutes. She's is also shorter by two inches being 5'2'' being only taller than Belle by an inch. Both her body and facial will be a mix of Emma and Natasha.**

 **For style information please check my profile.**

 **As usual reviews make my day.**

Chapter 1 – Introducing Helena

The ducked at the punch and process to fight back working well for some time but her minds was distracting her and she ends up in the floor with the red haired on top of her. She gets up frustrated with herself as she gets a bowl of water and washes her face in hopes of focus.

"Elizabeth, go see Emma." I hear my uncle say as he appears in the gym. I'm glad he actually didn't see all this fail attend of fighting.

"Was I that bad?" The frustration in my voice is pretty much clean to the two agents in the room

"Not many people can stay they fought the Black Widow and lasted 6 minutes."

"6." I scream irritated with myself. Most times she's the one on the floor. Now I lost in just 6 freaking minutes.

"Well Barton is waiting for me at the Hub." The red haired says leaving them alone as they got out following her but turning to different directions once outside. "See you around Liza. Coulson." She says nodding to the man.

"Bye Tasha, don't let Clint get you into too much trouble."

It was a simple cold, rainy day of January in Washington DC so kept my long black trench coat around me. I turned to the ball man who looked at me with a smile. His blue eyes shinned with hope for my reconnection with Emma. They pretty much shinned at the sign of any hope towards me.

"Emma doesn't even know I'm in the US. She thinks I'm traveling." I sat sitting in the black and silver Kawasaki Ninja. I shouldn't be thinking that well when I picked up the coat for today. Long trench coats don't miss well with motorcycles.

"Now it's a good time for her to find out. You've been doing really good work." He says with a huge weight the last sentence as I took a deep breath trying to ignore what he said. Good work. He and I have very different positions when it comes to good work. "Go."

"You could go with me too." I told him as he just smiled at me.

"We'll see about it. Now give your uncle some happiness and go meet Emma." He tells and I nod getting my gym bag.

*** A few days after ***

I walked into the restaurant as I saw people giving me strange looks. I just had parked the car outside the place. Emma was not answering my phone and I don't know the town. Inside I saw a woman around my age serving the clients in lack of clothes on her legs, how she stayed warm was a mystery to me. I faced the town people with black skinny jeans and a purple tank cami with a black leather jacket, my typical clothes.

"You're Emma's sister." The woman said facing me. Emma and I where twins after all but still with differences: from our height and body to our facial completion, besides my hair is shorter than Emma. "I'm Ruby." The leggy brunette told me as I forced a smile out of my face.

"Helena." I introduce her with my first name and the one most people use to call me.

"Interesting, aren't twin sister suppose to me alike?"

"Paternal ones have differences. Do you know where Emma is?"

"Probably at the sheriff station." She tells me as I hear a woman calling out her name as she turned and walked to the old lady and I turn around as well in direction to the door.

**** Sheriff Station ****

Emma kept listening to Henry storytelling as she heard someone coming inside the station. Turning she saw someone who she wasn't expecting: her twin sister.

"Helena." She says surprised as she turns to the woman as well as Henry did with a shocking expression. Her sister was almost looking exactly the same and almost all in black. The hunted inside of her showed in her green eye that had no light but the rest is masked by a cold exterior and a perfect, fearless posture.

"Emma. I called you."

"Oh I forgot my cell phone at the apartment. I wasn't expecting you here." She says as I Henry urged for an introduction. "Henry as you can see this is my sister Helena Coulson."

"Why do you have a different surname?" He quickly asked with his child curiosity.

"Adoptive." She says with a neutral voice as she stares at her sister. Emma just raised an eyebrow at her sisters' cold ways. Kids and Helena is a very touchy subject. But by now Emma things everything is

"Henry you should probably get home before your mother sees you." Helena waited until the boy left so she could turn to her sister.

"The town sheriff. Look at you." She says with her dark humor but Emma know already how to read her.

"I thought you were in Asia."

"I was for a while." Her sister says once again not telling her anything. "Do you have a place where we can really speak?" The shorter sister asked getting a nod and a car ride.

*** Mary Margaret Apartment***

"How long are you planning to stay?" Emma asked her sister putting the coffee in front of her. Her sister looked around the place. It was decorated almost innocently like, definitely not by Emma. "The apartment belongs to Mary Margaret, she and I share it."

"Interesting decoration." She says a little bit skeptical.

"I knew you would like it." Her sister teases her. The truth is that Emma can almost compare her sister's style to a more rocker version of Regina's. Honestly it not the only similar things between the two women but she rather not go there. "What did you wanna talk about it?"

"Fury came to visit me." She says it out of the way as Emma stares shocked. Fury is or was Helena director, back when Helena was a SHIELD field agent. The job that made Helena the way she was. Part of Emma can't help but blame the man for it, even if she knows it's wrong. "He had a proposition for me."

"He wants you back?"

"Please, like I would be allowed to be back after everything that happened. Hell no. besides I wouldn't go back even for the money I did as an independent contractor." Emma was somehow aware of her sister definition of independent contractor. She knew people would judge her but she knew half of what her sister had been through and it was enough for her to understand how she did things. Yes, it was dark and dangerous way and Emma could never do it but she knew Helena had no problems with it. "He has this stupid idea. I think he read too many comic books when he was young. He wants to form an independent crime team. He already got some possible members… all very interesting beings."

"Vigilantes you mean."

"Yeah can you imagine me as a vigilante?" She says with a dark laugh and Emma stared at her sister. Her clothes showed 'I'm stylish and hot but I can kick your ass in a blink of an eye' and Emma knew she could do that. Even Phil admits she's one of the best marital artists he has ever met, the dark fighter personality was already there and Emma is pretty sure her sister has a leather suit or sometimes in her closet.

"Actually, I can." Her sister could be many things but she always carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and always wanted to save the world and everyone, even if she didn't admitted. So her being a vigilante isn't truly a surprise for her.

"I said no. It's not for me but I was getting bored so when you told me about Henry I could help but come here." Emma was very aware there was more to it, much more, but she won't push it, you can't push with her. "He seems like a nice kid."

"With too many imagination."

"Care to elaborate?"

*** Time break ***

Mary Margaret walked into her apartment as she hear Emma talking as she turned to her she saw a new comer, obviously Emma's sister. They couldn't fool anyone, they were defiantly twins, not that you would confuse them but still could clearly the many similarities between them made it clear.

"Helena this is Mary Margaret." The woman got up and the teacher noticed the difference between the two: Emma was taller than Helena, not right now, since the woman was wearing boots that the dark haired wouldn't even dare to walk in, the styles were also different: Emma was practical with her red jacket and her jeans, Helena called out attention and confidence with her fashionable style. The most obviously different: contrary to Emma's long blonde hair, Helena has a raven haired bob.

"It's nice meeting you. A surprise since Emma never told me she had sister."

"It's ok for her to forget." Mary Margaret just stared at the woman shocked. _Did she just meant that or is she joking? It honest looked like she meant it._

"You'll get used to her humor." Emma tells the teacher while she smiled at the new comer.

"Will you be staying as well?"

"For a couple of weeks. Emma told me about the bed and breakfast."

"You can stay with us." She says nicely but the stylish woman just said no, a couple of minutes after she left them to get to her car. "You're sister is-"

"I know. You will get used, probably. My sister doesn't …connect a lot with people." She says as Mary Margaret crosses her arms. "She's worst than me. Just, don't be surprised by her lack of emotions. Her surname is also different from mine. Coulson. She was adopted." Emma says showing a little smile, happy that her sister didn't missed that in her life. She already lost enough. "She doesn't talk about her family a lot. Actually don't push her into telling her anything about herself."

*** Granny's Bed and Breakfast ***

She stared in front of the bathroom mirror cleaning her hair with a tower, completely naked. She got used to her body to the point she didn't care, especially when she was at home alone.

She looked up to see the cut on her forehead, it was just a white mark now, two inches long that was easily cover by her hair. As she got up the large on, healed, but still very red could be seen as a deep cut on her belly, it was more than 3 inches long and with an inch wide. She had many scares for her years as a field agent but this is her worst: physical but also for carried the most emotional off all mark. She covered herself with another tower and got to the living room getting her black bag into the bed opening. You could count five guns inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Land Without Magic

"Where is Emma?" I demand as I enter the hospital walking in a fast speed in direction to the room where Henry is sleeping. Easily I found Doctor Whale as he points to the next room when I listen to familiar female voices arguing.

"So he could..." it didn't take a genius to realize the word Emma can't get out of her mouth. I still couldn't believe Henry's life was the proof she needed. That couldn't be the price of all of this, this not my definition of a happy ending for both her and Regina.

"Yes."

"So what do we do?" I say approaching them as I hold Emma as I see her with tears in her eyes along with agitated expression, I try to calm her down but her pain wouldn't allow it, so the best was to try and save Henry it would give her a purpose and a distraction. "We needed a plan." I say with a cold voice turning to the Queen, a good one actually, I add to myself.

"We need help. There's one other person in town who knows about this. Knows about magic." Regina says the last sentence slowly as I nod showing her that I knew the truth. Before Emma told me Henry ate the apple and falling on the ground, I knew the truth. The coincidences were to much and so the proofs I gather over the weeks. After many years of strange things there wasn't much more I wouldn't question as the truth.

"Mr. Gold" The man in question has proved to be the greatest ally and the greatest enemy. He knew a lot, information I still couldn't count.

"Actually, he goes by Rumplestiltskin."

*** OUAT ***

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?" I hear Gold's voice as Emma, Regina and I enter his shop.

"We need your help." Emma says immediately but it was obviously the desperation and the worry in her voice, she knew he was the only hope of saving Henry's life.

"Indeed you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend. I told you magic comes with a price."

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it."

"No, you should." I snap at her showing my hatred towards the Evil Queen. She was lucky I still hadn't used the gun I had hidden in my jacket on her.

"But alas, we are where we are." Gold says in a more calm tone, at least one of us had his emotions under control. Damn it. I don't have mines under control. I can't remember the last time this happened. Actually I can but I prefer not to think about it.

"Can you help us?"

"Of course. True love, Miss Swan—the only magic strong enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some."

"You did?"

"How is possible to bottle love?" I ask him confused.

"Oh yes. From strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realms. So powerful, that, when I created the Dark Curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve."

Safety valve my ass. He has another motive, men like Gold always have a bigger picture painted, always have they own plan and they own reasons.

"That's why we are the saviors, that's why we can break the curse." Emma says referring to both of us since the book says both daughters off, I am still not ready to say it, will break the Dark Curse, I can't actually understand how will we be able to do it, but there are more prior concerns.

"Now you're getting it."

"I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry."

"Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some. For a rainy day."

"Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?"

"Where it is, isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you."

"Enough riddles. What do we do?"

"You do nothing. It has to be Miss Swan, both of them actually."

"He's my son. It should be me."

"All due respect, but it's her son and her nephew. And it has to be them. The product of the magic. They must be the one to find it."

"I can do it." Emma says as I simple nod, wondering what the hell only Emma and I can do that Regina can't. Not that I trust her to do anything. Because I don't.

"Don't trust him."

"What choice do we have?" Emma says as I just nod stare at him and back to Regina nodding.

"That's right dearie, what choice do you have?"

"Where is this magic?" I ask tired of this all game, we didn't had the time for all this.

"Tell me, your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?"

"Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?"

"Oh no no no, not with her. In her." This make me raise an eyebrow, the bottle was inside someone. "I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

"Who the hell is "her"?" I ask because I don't see many good ways of taking a bottle from inside of someone.

"Someone you should be prepared for. Where you're going, you're gonna need this." He tells us as I see him opening the case he had between us as I looked inside seeing a perfect sword in front of me.

"What is that?" Emma asks as I roll my eyes, did she really need to ask what it was. I wanted to know who it belonged to, that is more interesting.

"Your father's sword." He says as I touch it feeling the cold metal against my finder, it was truly a beautiful sword. "You can hold her dearie." He says as I do it taking it of the box as I adjusted it to my height. "You hold one before."It wasn't a question and I could see the surprise on his eyes and other pair of eyes on me probably curious as well. Emma already knew it.

"I need to go to the hospital before." Emma says as I nod for her to go and I see Regina following her as I move the sword imagine an enemy in front of me adjusting myself to the height in it.

"More than once I can see." He tells me as I turned to him.

"I took eskrima classes." I inform then but I knew it wouldn't be enough for later on with my eyes still fixed on the sword as we both knew it was more than that. "Why not put the entire potion, why save some left?"

"What can I say I like to be prepare, and for what it look so do you." He says pointing to the gun I had in my jacket and the knife in the belt. When Emma called telling me about Henry I knew it probably would come at handy. "I actually have something for you as well." He asks as he shows me a bow complete with 10 arrows. "It is."

"I know." I tell him before interrupting him as I get it putting in place. "And I know very well how to use it."

*** OUAT ***

"You're ok?" I asked Emma as I saw her arrive in our meeting place obviously even with more anxieties than before.

"August, he just turned to wood."

"The curse needs to be broken." I tell her as she nods and I give her the sword as she looks at me with frown eyebrows.

"It's better if you kept it. I only know how to work with a gun. I don't think I even know what to do with it."

"Then don't think." I tell her as I take my sai preparing for a fight as I turn to her. "I taught you enough classes in weapons so you can handle the sword." I tell her as she holds it, well apparently she needed a few more classes. "Besides I got the bow."

"And we both know you had the best teacher I archery."

"Don't tell Barton that. He's cocky enough without the compliments." I tell winking as I we got on the road.

*** OUAT ***

"What is this place?"

"Would you like a tour, or shall we just get to it?"

"Lead the way." I cut her off as we walk not needing her comments right now. I see her lifting a wall as it revealed a door that opened automatically showing us an elevator and I could listen to Emma stunned reaction again.

"Get in."

"After you." Emma responds as I just roll my eyes once again, we really don't have the time for this so I walk close to Regina.

"It's a two-man job, the elevator's hand-operated. I have to stay up here and lower you down."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"I don't think you have much choice in the matter, Miss Swan."

"Gold said it had to be us. This battle we're supposed to fight—who is it? What is down there?" I asked her not really caring about how the elevator works. Whatever was down there doesn't sound like something good for either me or Emma.

"An old friend."

"You're sure." I say sarcastically. Old friend that both her and Gold know it's someone hidden for everyone, don't seem like a friend to me or her.

"Then why don't you go talk to them?"

"Because her punishment here was different than everyone else's. I trapped her... in a different form. She doesn't wanna hear from me. You have to trust me on that."

"Okay, we will go down there." I respond for me and Emma but then I take a few steps so I was in front of Regina with Emma behind me getting in the elevator. "But let's be clear about something... 'Your Majesty'. The only reason you're not dead is because Emma needs your help to save Henry. If he dies... so do you. I will make sure of that. The only different is that I can make your very painfully." I treat her as she barely even seems to flinch at the words. She must really not know me because I saw people scared about less.

"Well then let's get on with it. Now, this is what you're going to have to do."

*** OUAT ***

Emma and I turn as we listen to the roar as I see the huge Dragon in front of us. A freaking Dragon. How the hell she's a friend?

"You still think I should be the one with the sword?" Emma tries to make some humor but I could listen how scare she actually was. "You do have experience."

"Well I don't exactly fight dragons in daily basics either." I tell her as I start to look around observation the perimeter. "Follow me." I scream at her as I start to run listening to her following me.

*** OUAT ***

"Really!" Emma screams after shooting the dragon as I fight my urge to roll my eyes.

"Did you really expect that to work?"

"It was worth the shot."

"Well the shot pissed her off even more. We need a plan." I say looking around as I got an idea. "You distract her with the gunfire."

"How is that a plan? You just said it didn't work."

"Let me finish." I scream back since we were apart from each other. "While you distract her, I will get to a higher place and then throw the sword at her neck. But you need to distract her so I can have time to get in position."

"What if you fail?"

"Emma. I don't fail."

*** OUAT ***

"How could we let this happen? What is his plan?" I ask Regina as we ran to the hospital. Arguing with Emma would take me nowhere because she wouldn't even listen to me.

"I don't know but Gold always has some agenda of his own."

"I would like to know what the hell his planning to do." I snap looking at her with a treating look.

"I already told you I don't know what he wants."

"Why do I get the impression that you know at least something?"

"Ok there is a woman." She says a I raise an eyebrow. "Her name is Belle."

"Belle?! Really?!" Neither of us has time to finish since we already arrived.

*** OUAT ***

"We did everything we could."

"I'm sorry. You're too late." The mother superior tells us as I saw Emma's broken expression as she enters the ICU. Please, not him, not Henry. Emma couldn't handle it. She can't lose him.

*** OUAT ***

"No" I listen to Regina as she cries on Dr. Whale shoulders; the woman did love Henry after all. I turned to see the tears in Emma's face as I touched her face leaning her to me.

"True love." I whisper as the realization hit me and Emma turned her face all to me. "Gold's words. True love is the only magic strong enough to transcend realms and break any curse."

"But we don't have the bottle."

"Maybe we never did need it." I tell her as I see Emma walking to Henry probably ignoring what I just said.

"I love you Henry." I barely listen to her as I see him kissing the boy's forehead and suddenly a blast radiates from them and I see Henry waking. Thank god.

"I love you, too. You saved me." Henry says hugging her as I get close to the bed.

"You did it." I say putting my hand on her shoulder as Henry pulls me to a hug surprising me but I do hug him back.

*** OUAT ***

"Henry, what's going on?" Emma asks as I could see finally the fear in Regina's face, now she was going to pay, she knew it because everyone knew it.

"The curse... I think you broke it!" Henry says as I walk close to the boy touching his hair showing him a kind smile

"That was true love's kiss."

"Don't scare us again Henry." I tell him pointing my finger at him as I saw the smile on his face. "I'm not joking."

"No. No!"

"If I were you, your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide." The mother superior says as I nod at her proudly. She just took the words out of my mouth.

"Henry... no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you." She says as I see her leaving us.

*** OUAT ***

"What will happen to Regina?" I ask the mother superior as I let Emma and Henry have some time alone, even if we were still in the same room.

"Once we get back to our land I am sure she will get the punish she deserves."

"Speaking of it. Henry, what's going on here? If the curse is broken, why didn't they go back?" I asked the boy since he seems to be the one with all the answers when it comes to the curse. Other than Gold but I don't trust him even if he's the Beast from Beauty and the Beast.

"I... I don't know." He tells me as I turn when I listen to the noise of something dropping on the floor and I see Emma with a nurse as they looked outside as I looked too.

"What is that?" Emma asks as we approached the window and see the purple smoke.

"Something bad." I respond at the same time Henry does.

*** Flashback, 4 years***

I looked at the underground base we just found as I read the many files in front of me staring in horror of what I was seeing.

"What's that?" Barton asked me close to me. I looked at him and shake my head at the same time Noah and Emilie come close to us after making sure the room was clear.

"Sometime bad. Sometime truly bad."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Broken

After fighting a dragon there was not much that could surprise me today. Emma waking up Henry with true love's kiss sure tight my heart making remember that I still actually had one. Regina escaping after the realization that her curse had been broken was a cherry on top of the cake for the day.

"We should probably go meet everyone." Henry said completely happy with the fact that everyone knew he was telling the truth. As he ran in front of us Emma turned to me before we got out of the hospital.

"That day when I went to talk to August." She says trying to get the worlds out of her month as I smirk.

"And you found me in there and got a very good idea of what I was doing." I say with a smirk on my face. August, he should be healed by now.

"Yes. You knew the curse was real."

"I knew there was curse. I knew you would be the key to break it."

"You knew Mary Margaret."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just say it?" She says out loud with her arms raising high.

"Like you would believe me."

"You came here because if it, didn't you, to help me break It." it wasn't a question but an observation. A wrong one.

"You break it all on your own. I was honest I came here to think about Fury's job offer." I told her but she knew while I wasn't lying I was in fact holding something back but didn't say anything. She knew better then to push me into talking.

"Now... I find my daughters."

"So, it's true." Emma says as I see Mary Margaret turning to us as everyone else did after it. She looked between us as if she was afraid we would disappear as she touched both of our faces hugging Emma as David did the same with me and then switch. It was very uncomfortable but I would give them this. It the least I can do. Since I would be soon do something much worst.

"You girls found us." She says in tears putting the four of us into an embrace.

"Grandpa?" Henry says suddenly very shy as I laugh seeing Mary looking at me with a smile since the boy caused the same reaction on her. This was almost too much and I could see Emma reflecting the same as I did. I didn't do this. I don't deal with feelings. Love is for children. Natasha favorite saying keep running through my mind.

"Yeah, kid, I suppose so." He says hugging him obviously also very happy.

"They did it; they saved you."

"Emma did it." I say looking at my sister with a smile. "She saved all of us." I say as I could see now she was the only who was shy but it was the truth, Emma broke the curse.

"I... no.."

"Uh, then why are we still here?"

"That, my friend, is an excellent question." And then suddenly everyone started to ask him questions when a voice interrupts all of them,

"Magic." Mother superior explains to us. "It's here. I can feel it."

"Magic? In Storybrooke? But you're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical."

"It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand, no Fairy Dust, matters are complicated now."

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it; the Queen."

"No, wait. It wasn't Regina." Emma stops them but we both knew they would go back for the Queen.

*** OUAT ***

"Is there anything you wanna ask us? I mean, you must have questions." Mary asks us as I try to avoid her and David's look.

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold—why did he double cross us, and what did he do to this town?"

"Um... shouldn't we talk about- it, first?"

"What?" Seriously Emma they gonna need to spell it out for you?

"Us? Your life, everything?" Emma and I just stare at each other, we both knew this conversation would happen eventually and it was bound to be a strange one.

"Can we do everything, maybe, later? Like, with a glass of wine? Or several bottles..."

"I know it's a lot to take in, for all of us." David tells us but I knew Mary was more excited about it; she wouldn't let it pass so easily.

"And we don't wanna push, but we've waited for this moment for so long—"

"Yeah, so have I! I've thought about this moment my entire life! I've imagined who you might be. But of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being... I-I just need a little time. That's-that's all." Emma says and I saw everyone look at me and I knew I was on the spot but thankfully the noises of people made us forget me. As we saw many townspeople running through the streets obviously in anger and protest. I think Regina is going to have a visit.

"There you are! Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy; they're going to Regina's house; they're gonna kill her!"

"Great, let's watch." I say as I saw everyone stare at me shocked.

"I like her!" Leroy points to me with a proud face.

"No! No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong."

"He's right. Please! She's still my mom." He says looking at Emma and I knew my sister was going to listen to him,

"We have to stop them."

"If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They could be marching into a slaughter."

See the more reasons to kill her. Great you're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and you are in killing mode. They won't be proud of me. Of what I have done. Damn it, that won't go well with David and Mary Margaret.

"You're ok Helena?" David asks me as I turned to him seeing the concern on his voice. I couldn't handle this. Disappointing more people.

"Yes of course. Let's stop the fight." Wow I just said that normally I am jumping right into one.

*** OUAT ***

"Well, I do, okay? Gold can wait, I can't. You're my daughters... and… I wanna talk to you. I know that Emma and I talked have talked." Since I only came here just before Mary Margaret arrestment I didn't get much to talk to her. And since I was somehow aware of her true identity I couldn't just talk to her. "But we didn't know that we were talking. We've talked about things we probably shouldn't have even talked about; one night stands and the like."

"One night stands?" David incredulous look was almost funny to watch. Poor man.

"Whale." Mary Margaret slept with Whale. Wow. I wasn't expecting that one.

"Whale!?"

"We were cursed!" I could help it but laugh quietly trying not to get their attention. I should introduce them to a couple I know. "And that is neither here nor there. The point is. We did not know that we were mother and daughter, and now we do. Both of you. And... so... please, let's talk."

"Okay." Emma says looking at me as I nod for her to keep talking. Please talk Emma."What do you wanna talk about?"

"We're together, finally, and I can't help but think you girls are not happy about it."

"No we are." I try to tell her fast not wanting to hurt her feelings. Where in the hell did that come from? I'm getting softer.

"Oh, I am, but... it… Here's the thing. No matter what the circumstances, for twenty-eight years I only knew one thing: that my parents sent me away."

"We did that to give you your best chance."

"You did it for everyone, because that's who you are. Leaders, heroes, princes and princesses- and that's great… and amazing... and… wonderful, but it doesn't change the fact that for my entire life, I was alone. I had Helena but we only meet when I was nineteen and by then- things were complicated." She says giving me a sad smile. Complicated was a simple way to put it.

"But if we hadn't sent you away, you would've been cursed, too."

"But we would've been together. Which curse is worse? C'mon, let's go find Gold." Emma says starting to walk as I turned back to them.

"Give her some time."

"What about you?" Mary Margaret says high hopes I could see it. I was going to break all of them. "Emma said you girls were apart."

"I- I- Emma and I-" I take a deep breath trying to let the words out of my mouth. Just tell her the truth but without sounding neutral, compassion that is what Phil usually tells me. "I was adopted the day I was born- or sent here. I grew up with them." I say the last words carefully as I saw the pain in both of them.

"You have a family." Mary Margaret says almost breaking apart.

"It's complicated. But we should probably get to Gold."

*** OUAT ***

"You're ok?" David asks me helping up from the floor after I felt during the fight.

"I'm fine." I say seeing that my dagger on the floor, next to me, thank god I didn't lose when I hit the… whatever that was, with it.

"That was pretty good fighting skills. Who taught you?" He asks me as I give him a little smile and I felt like I hit him in the heart with the sword. He knew I was referring to my father.

"What the hell was that thing?" I hear Emma asks as I gladly turn to her.

"A Wraith! A soul sucker..."

"Did I-"

"Kill it? No, it's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey." She interrupts me as I see the mark on her hand "Me."

"So, how do we kill it?"

"There's no way. Can't kill something that's already dead."

"Then we have a problem."

"No, we don't. Regina does." David says I realize what he meant and I had to agree with him on that. It wasn't like she didn't deserve it and I sure wouldn't risk my life to save hers.

"What?"

"David?"

"You both wanna let her die?" Emma asks looking between us as I decide my support in David's idea. Regina was not our problem, if she was something was just a lost… one that wouldn't be that bad.

"Why not? If it goes away then we're safe." I tell her, since it's pretty much simple to understand.

"That's quite the example you're setting for your daughters well one already thinks like you." Regina says pointing to me as I give her a shut up look not wanting to deal with her right now.

"No, you don't get to judge us!"

"Let me ask you something, where do you think that thing came from!? Gold."

"I made a promise to Henry. She's not dying." Emma tells me and David as I look at the shock in Regina's face, yeah, how would have thought Emma would be the one saving her.

"If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" Mary asked Regina as we waited for her answer.

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone."

*** OUAT ***

The creature was dragged to the hole but before I knew Emma as being dragged as well I ran to it trying, to save her, but before I could realize what happened I was dragged too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Doctor

I walked with Emma as we approached the save heaven with Mulan leading us. Damn it. Mulan. Freaking Mulan. I am in the Enchanted Forest stuck with my sister Emma and Snow White who turns out to be my mother, Mulan and Aurora. Life those like to surprise us.

"Can't believe this is actually happening."

"What?" Emma asked me knowing well the list was very long. After everything we both have been put up with, now we have are stuck in fairytale land that looks nothing like a fairytale. This is karma for me constantly teasing Clint. It has to be. I will never joke about his meeting with the Asgardian Prince ever again. Ok. Probably I will. It's Clint.

"Us walking in the Enchanted Forest with Mulan as a personal guide."

"Yeah that." Emma says as I turn noticing the way she spoke, most people would think she was tired but I knew there was more to it.

"What's wrong?"

"If I just believed in Henry I would be home with him." I still could remember the despair on Emma when she believed Henry could die. Now, my sister is separated from him once again.

"Emma no one believed him and you will be home pretty soon." I assure her as I looked at Mary Margaret talking with Aurora as I was still trying to fight the truth myself. "We never talk about it. About them."

"No, we didn't." She says as I see her trying to figure out what to say, knowing each other for almost 10 years and we never actually found who our parents were. I remember using my job to inquire information but not even SHIELD could tell me about them. Now I knew why. When she was about to tell me something Mulan speaks first.

"Wait. The tower. We always have sentries guarding the entrance. Stay close." She says getting her sword as I looked at Emma and Mary as we followed her trying to say quite as we walked close to the tower and saw the bodies on the floor.

"Oh my God." I hear Emma says as I saw say next to Mulan that looked sad but also revolted with the scenery. I have seen worst in Budapest. God I did hated that Budapest mission.

"This can't be. Our land, we were protected here, hidden. How did the ogres find us?"

"Ogres didn't do this."

"What?" I hear Mulan ask me as I got down to the bodies seeing if there was anyone with at least a weak pulse but until now nothing. Years of medical training sometimes do come at handy but everyone appears to be long gone.

"Cora did. Their hearts... they were ripped out. This was her magic... twisted and evil. We have to stop her."

"Too late. She killed them. She killed them all."

I ignore them as I kept checking the bodies. I knew better than to take conclusions without checking all the evidences. Suddenly I felt someone hand holding my arm with a lot of strength.

"Hey. Hey. Everyone." I scream as I got their attention to help me get the person who is obviously alive. "There's someone under there. He's alive. I need help." I say as I Emma and Aurora helped me get the bodies out of the way and saw a very freighting man.

"Please."

"It's okay." I tell him trying to call him down as I looked at Emma trying to figure out what the hell happened here. The survivor had many question to answer.

"Please help me."

"It's okay. You're safe now we won't hurt you." Mary says with a tender voice as I looked at the man and nodded and actually looked at him. He was covered with some dirt but he was still very handsome. I still couldn't get a close look at him since he was looking down and with his many clothes.

"Thank you. Thank you." He says the last part to me as I stare at his deep blue eyes and nodded once again not really knowing what to say.

Time line

"You have seen him before?" Emma asked the warrior as she saw by the corner of her eye her sister cleaning him face checking for wounds carefully, only Ellie to improvise a medical kit in the middle of nothing. She stared at the man; he obviously couldn't look away from her not that she could blame him. One thing she learns since meeting Helena is that her beauty leaves men tongue-tied and she knows that her sister is perfectly aware of the affect she has on men. Her slender 5'2'' hourglass frame and seductive deep green eyes made men fall at her feet but she couldn't care less about it. She might flirt, , even sleep with them, but she will never want more than that. They both had that in common: they don't get attached. Helena is a very complex person and love is something she isn't open too. Emma actually believes she will never open to that option. Not anymore.

"Yes, I've seen him around. He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple of months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack."

"Why would Cora leave a survivor? It's messy, it doesn't make sense."

"You think he's lying?"

"I think Cora tricked us before. I don't want that to happen again."

"You're sister seems quite trusting of him." Mulan says as she turned to see her sister once again.

"Here you go." She heard her sister say as she saw her giving him some water and a kind smile but something was off. She never gives anyone true kind smile. Emma was never seen her give kind smiles for to people, for god shakes the woman is a formal secret agent, a spy, a deathly weapon, and while she's been working with cadets and giving classes it didn't changed her. Especially for Helena. "You don't need to worry; you don't have any broken or fracture bones. You will be fine." She did it, repeating the smile once again and this time she was sure Ellie had doubts about the man was well.

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune it seems has seen fit to show me favor."

"An island full of corpses... you're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?" Emma asked a bit too roughly and demanding.

"What my sister is trying to say-" She says giving Emma the look: the one when she lean a head a bit to the right side, pushes slight her lips as her cheeks accentuate a bit more, the look that in this case means she is not agreeing with your method. "-Is that we would like to know if you happen to see what Cora did? I know it can be traumatizing but we would appreciate if you had some information you could tell us." She says adding a nice and charming smile; leave it to her sister to do some interrogation with an angelical expression. She actually almost felt sorry for the man when he started talking. No one could resister her. She was trained by the best.

"She attacked at night... slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out peoples' hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Must be the ruse worked."

"So much for fortune favoring the brave."

"It was all I could do to survive." He responds as Ellie touched his shoulder offering another smile and moved closely to him nodding at Emma with a little grin as the other sister understood that she was aware he was lying as well.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I am pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me."

"I am telling you the truth." He said but not actually looking at Emma, the one doubting him, but to Ellie. Probably thought she would be the easiest to fool, how wrong he was about that.

"We should leave here, in case Cora decides to come back."

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke. I only got about five minutes with my husband, not to mention my grandson." She could see her sister trying to contain herself and not say anything that could hurt Mary Margaret's feelings.

"You have a grandson?"

"Long story."

"Well, I know this land well, I can guide you..." He doesn't get to respond as Ellie draws a knife hidden in her black blazer, holding it on his throat as he stares at her in pure shock. _The little, sweet, innocent woman doesn't look like it so much now._

"You're not gonna guide us anywhere until you tell us who you really are." She says with a neutral but treating voice. "And all of your deepest secrets." She whispers with a dangerous, low but seductive tone.

Time line

"Seriously tight him up to a tree was your best idea?"

"It was the best I could do with what was given to me." I tell Emma as I look at the not so blacksmith being well tight up by Mulan. "It's not like I can use really torture manes in here." My eyes couldn't help but look at the dark haired woman.

"I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith."

"Sure you are." Emma says I decide to whistles as I saw everyone staring at me with a confused look as I just nod showing them I got a plan. I always have a plan.

"You don't want to talk to us? Maybe you'll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb. I'm sure that won't be pleasant. They will probably make the pain last. Come on Emms." I say as I start to walk with Emma by my side as I listen to him behind me.

"What? You... you can't just leave me here like this!"

"What if he's telling the truth?"

"He's not." Emma says to the so innocent Aurora as I give him a fake smile knowing he would understand it was my way of sawing I wasn't buying of what he was saying. Seriously the man was a terrible liar. Besides I checked everyone in the camp before we help (I like being prepare) and he wasn't in there. I would remember him.

"Good for you! You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand."

"That supposed to be funny?" I ask him returning to his side.

"Who are you?"

"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker... Hook." He says as I am sure my eyes starts to pop out what the hell happened to the old man with a terrible perm. He sure wasn't that I expected for unpleasant Captain Hook.

"Hook."

"Check my satchel." He says to Mary Margaret but I didn't really to see it to believe as I finally start to get back to reality.

"As in Captain Hook?" I ask making sure he wasn't another Hook, if it was possible. Damn Karma is really a bitch sometimes. But in reality I know if the man is as close as his portrait, he's deadly but so am I.

"Ah, so you've heard of me."

"You better hurry up. They're getting closer. So unless you wanna be dinner, you better start talking." Emma is the one speaking with treating tone this time. Seriously how the hell is he's Captain Hook.

"Cora wanted me to gain your trust so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there."

"She can't get there. We destroyed the wardrobe."

"Why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?" I ask after the all conversation to what I was paying attention but I really didn't want to get into. I wanted to observe everything I could, but the question keep popping into my mind.

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand, Rumplestiltskin." Seriously Gold is the crocodile. What is next? Mary Margaret is actually Robin Hood. Wait.

"You don't rob the richest to give the money to the poor right?" I whisper at her as she looks at me confused but soon understand what I mean and laughs to herself.

"You think I'm Robin Hood?!" she says obviously amused with it.

"Well Gold is the crocodile, it wouldn't surprise me. You're good with a bow. You're posture is amazing."

"Thanks you. Did you ever practice archery?"

"I friend of mine taught me. You can't get better teacher then him." I say smiling to myself. "Actually if we even meet Robin Hood I would love to step up an archery competition between them."


	5. Chapter 5

Blacklab369 and Lilian123 thank you so much for your kind words. Yes I imagine a duel with Clint and Robin Hood every time I see either of them (I may have a think for archers). I also plan in a couple of chapters up some of the Avengers and maybe other Marvel Characters as flashbacks of

Chapter 5

"I saw the way you treated Hook in the camp you seem to be very good at it. Are you a detective?" Mary Margaret tells me as we walked behind the group making me stop for a second to turn to her. "I'm sorry it's just, while Emma had been in town I got to know a bit of her." I knew deep down that I owned her some information about myself, she had no choice in her decision.

"While I only came months before the curse broke." I finished as she nodded confirming it was what she meant. "I work has a teacher. Hand to hand combat." I tell her as she smiles at me, really smiles. Did she hear the hand to hand combat?

"We are both teacher." I couldn't help but noticing how her smile looked a lot like I proud parent smile it made me feel comfortable but without being able to stop the counter of my mouth turned a bit.

"I have a degree in genetics." I add something to get her to stop comparing us because we are far from alike. I let her walk a bit more when I saw Emma now next to me.

"Hand to Hand combat teacher." She says raising an eyebrow as I nod at her.

"It's true. Short of."

"I think you're forgetting the big picture miss like how I know you have the highest grades for hand to hand combat." She says as I just stare at her trying to make her shut up. I didn't needed Emma bring that up right now. She and Phil talk way too much about me.

"Up ahead. We'll find the compass just over the ridge." Thanks Hook. I think to myself but then shake my head trying to free myself from the thought.

OUAT

"We should probably set camp, it's getting late." Mulan says as Emma is about to argue with her. "You won't be climbing the bean at night so might as well take some rest."

"We should probably get some wood. I can take care of that." I say as Mulan nods and I start to walk back to the forest.

"Wait you shouldn't be alone." Mary Margaret says as I look at her. She and Emma seem to be talking about something, probably bonding over things and Mulan was setting up the camp, living me with Aurora. The sleeping princess and I haven't got along that well and be alone with her was the least thing I wanted.

"I can go with her." I hear the male accent as we all turned to Hook with shock expressions.

"If you think I am living you alone with-"

"It's fine besides I can always kill him with the dagger." I smirk at him remembering the time I held I knife at this throat, this very early morning. It looked like ages ago.

"You're sure?" Mary Margaret asks as I nod.

"I won't be getting much far away you will be able to hear me if I need any help."

OUAT

Hook followed the beautiful golden haired woman getting a change to appreciate her without the treating looks for her companions. She was truly a great beauty. He remembered when she helped him after finding him. All he could see was the way her wavy raven hair touched her slightly in her shoulders bring out her fair skin then there was her deep green eyes popping out just wanting to be stared at. She looked so sweet and innocent; he thought she would be the easiest to fool. How wrong he was. But then he looked at her choice of clothes, guaranteed her sister and mother didn't look very much like people from here. Wearing black tight pants and a red shirt with strange short leather outwear with only one button that showed her tight waist and luxury breasts. Yes she had very generous curves. If woman wore clothes like that in her realm maybe revenge wouldn't be the only think in his mind and if she wanted to offer to make him company he would refuse a beautiful lass like her. He wouldn't denied her beauty, he knows beauty, and sure he and he can count the amount of woman with his solo hand who turned him on with much of a look. She is definitely one of them.

"You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge." He says grinning as she talks without even turning.

"I'm concentrating. I need to find the wood not to chat."

"No, you're afraid. Afraid to talk and then reveal yourself."

"Maybe you could read me." She says obviously challenging him.

"Like I say I do love challenge. You clearly have been in situations with high pressure. You handle me quite well when you found me, and I am not just talking about the interrogation." He says the way she looked for any injured, she had practice. "You like to help the others. Makes you look like some kind of angel." At this he hears her chuckle. He gets close to her as their body became winches from each other, he could feel the attracting between them in the air. "But you're far from that after all you did hold a knife against my neck."

"Well you deserve it."

"And she talks." He says like he won some kind of award. "You wear a necklace around your neck with a ring. Not a simple ring, a ring from someone special… someone you love." This makes her turn and he thinks he just won until he sees the look on her face and her seductive voice speak.

"Why talk, there is so much better things that don't need talking." She says with a husky voice and he's pretty sure she's making a move on him that made him grin; he knew he wasn't the only one affected between the two of them. Her body is inches from his, so close that he can smell natural scent (strong but feminine) and he's about to push his body to hers and take right in the middle of the forest (probably against a tree) when she whispers at his ear. "Like getting wood." She responds with a neutral voice as she steps away from him. D _id she?_ "Little vixen." He murmurs to himself as she turns to him and before he could resister she had cut down the ropes around his arms making him shock, again. She just turned like she hadn't freed him or seduced him just seconds ago. He couldn't help but lick his lips again… she really was something.

"Well don't look at me like that. I don't plan to get all the wood by myself while you look at my body with hungry expression." She starts to walk away from him once again as he takes off his upper layer of clothe living him with his usual garments and this time he followed her very closely. He was defiantly intrigued by the woman. They kept walking a little more when he saw her balance change and he caught her before she sit the floor as he stare at her green eyes.

OUAT

"Thank you." I say to softly for my liking as I stare at him blue eyes, seriously how can someone have such electric blue eyes.

"If you wanted to get close to me you didn't need to fall, you just needed to ask."

"Maybe I did want to get close to you." I toy with him as I see his eyes pop just like when I was walking close to him minutes ago. I could feel his eyes on my body as I walked today I wasn't blind. I was affecting him, more than he probably wanted. I couldn't also deny being attracted to him, I could to him, but not my mind… or my body it appears.

"Go ahead love, come closer." He whispers at my ear as I felt my body betrayed myself as I felt the shiver down my spine. Damn his accent. Come on Ellie it's not like you can get it on with him. Seriously he tried to play us, he could possible still be working with Cora. Well that would be a good way to keep him on good tracks I mean look at that face and body, you knew it would be one hell of an experience. I return my control as I faced his eyes once again but I saw them fixed on my lips. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my hand as I took it from the collar his leather jacket as I saw the blood covering part of my palm that cut completely.

"You're hand … it's cut. Let me help you." He states as I looked at the bloody hand being held by his with care. The cut was probably from when I support myself from falling on the ground. Damn 5 inches boots.

"It's fine."

"No it's not, let me help."

"So now you're going to be a gentleman." I tease him with a grin on my face as he faces me with a seductive and teasing tone.

"I'm always a gentleman besides it would be bad form not helping a pretty woman when she's hurt." He says as I saw him open a bottle as I felt the burn as soon as he pours the liquid on my hand making me wince in surprise.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's rum. A bloody waste of it." He says as I see him wrap his ascot over my hand in a gesture that should be as sexual and hot was it was. "So who does the ring belong to?" He says as I saw him putting his teeth around the scarf tighten with his amazing piercing blue eyes staring into mines (wait, amazing?) I couldn't help but hold my breath at the intimacy and the tension rising between the two of us. I should stop it but I couldn't help it so I asked maybe a little more softly then seductive that I wanted too.

"You share your story I share mind."

"What do you refer?" He tries to play innocent but I point to the place where the tattoo was. I remember reading the name when I was cleaning his arm. "Milah." He whispers the name with love but also haunted. A lost love. "She's the reason for my revenge on that damn Crocodile."

"He killed her." I state the obviously, can't say I am that surprised. I knew the look of revenge very well. "Why?" I ask gently, not for the same reason I asked him when we first meet, funny it looked like such a long time but it was this morning. I asked him with gentleness because I knew it was a sensitive subject. I would know.

"Because she loved me."

"And he wanted her."

"No." He says as I stare at him curious about this man. He looked so haunted, so far from the man he met this morning. This more is much more drawing and luring. "She was his wife." He says and I could feel his breath on my face. I didn't even realized how closed we were. He probably also didn't because he took a step back and turns around walking away.

"John." I say as he turns confused. "The ring didn't belong to anyone, it's mine. He gave it to me." I say touching the object with my fingers.

"What happened to him?" He asked but we both knew that he was very aware of the answer.

"He died almost four years ago." He didn't say I'm sorry like most people, something I actually appreciated.

"Look like we got something in common after all."

More than that actually. "We should probably get going." I tell him with a neutral voice once again, I reveled too much of myself. I take off the knife as I start to cut some of the plants on the way.

"Here did you got that?"

"I… _bowered."_

"Means you stole it." He grins, it wasn't like when a guy used it when he thinks himself superior or sexist it sexy as he made a sexual comment without actually doing it. "You would make one hell of a pirate, lass." He says as I roll my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I can take the first shift." I tell them as Mulan nodded. Since our encounter with Hook she seems to look at me like a stronger woman. My choice of clothes probably didn't help. Speaking of which. I sit on the rock taking off my sandals, freaking 5 inches heels ones, at least they are wedge and not stilettos, that would do well in here. This is what happens when you don't come prepare for battle. I should have learn by now to always be prepare for it.

"Not much of a proper footwear right." I nod at the warrior as she sits next to me handling me a pair of small boots similar to the ones Emma uses to wear but without any heel in it.

"I had these on the camp I believe they fit you. There are mines." She assures which was good because the last thing I wanted is boots from death people.

"Thank you." I appreciate her gesture as I take the boots and she leaves. I start to take my sandals as I see the swell starting to grow. I didn't even notice I had my anklet sprained until we starts to walk back to the group and I felt the pain. I didn't even hear the pop when it happened. _You were probably distracted_. I ignore my thoughts as I take compression bandage from my bag (I'm like to be prepare for possible injures) as I try to put it around my ankle.

"What are you doing?" Hook asks with an incredulous voice looking at my feet.

"Be quite" I tell him knowing while Aurora and Emma might be sleeping well Mulan and Mary Margaret had live like these before, meaning they had a more light sleep and could easily wake up. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I decide to keep you company. I didn't know you were hurt." He says with a more gentle tone than the one I used when I snapped at him.

"The stupid anklet it's sprained I need to put this around it."

"Let me help you." He says as I looked at him with a raise eyebrow.

"You have one hand."

"You would be surprise what a man like me can do with only a hand." He winks saying it with a flirtation tone as I choose to ignore him as bent my hips to reach with my hand my ankle trying to put the bandage and I couldn't help but look in his eyes as I saw the shock and wonder and this time I was the one smirking, unfortunately the bandage is too tight for me to put it.

"Stubborn lass." I hear him protest as I saw him getting close to me putting my feet on his lap as I tried to take them away but it didn't work since he was holding my legs so I let it go before I woke up someone. I could feel his hand massaging the ankle completely focus on the job. A very good job. He looked up and smiled and I found myself smiling back.

"Better." Not trusting my voice I only nodded. "Remember who you are and what you stand for" I hear him quoting the tattoo I had around the saying ankle. "Who are you?" he asks obviously referring to the meaning of the tattoo.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I tell him flirting a little bit. "My adoptive mother used to say that." I tell him and he must have noticed the way I spoke since he didn't ask any more questions, something I wanted him too. In the end I did let him help me put the damn compression bandage and said a small thank you and we spent the rest of the night either in comfortable smile or sometimes one of us would ask silly things about our worlds.

Little did they know Emma and Mary Margaret were watching them in silence but sharing concern look as they noticed the attraction between the pirate and the formal sky.

OUAT

"Ladies. In this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In other words, tick-tock." He says as I walk closely to him. "I was hoping it'd be you." He says with a flirtation look as shake my head in a no; obviously Emma would be the one climbing. It is her son that drives her making her the most capable and determinate of all of us. Something I just said out loud minutes ago. If it came to me I wouldn't know to what point I wouldn't want to actually stay here. Away from problems or the past… A clean start.

"Just get on with it." Emma says as I see him putting the bracelet on her as I gave him his hook back.

OUAT

"You should probably rest. You didn't sleep much last night." Mary Margaret tells me as we sat.

"I'm fine." I tell her with a fake smile as she nods and turns as I take that time so see only two pills left on the small package.

OUAT

"First beanstalk? Well, you never forget your first. You and your sister are awful silence you know."

"I'm concentrating." She says as Hook let out a chuckle. "What so funny?"

"Your sister told me the exact same thing."

"And what you told her?" she asked wondering what game the pirate was planning with Ellie.

"She was afraid to talk, to reveal herself. But trust me in your case things will be a lot smoother if you do."

"You should be used to people not trusting you."

"Ah. The pirate thing. Well, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book." He actually like if her sister was like that. Even if they share a bit last night he was sure it was just a layer from many that she had. She was different he would give her that because he usually proud himself of being able to read people very well. The only emotion he could read (besides desire because that he could read well) when looking at her stunning sea green eyes was pain when she spoke of her lover. Just like the pain he feels when thinking of Milah.

"Am I?"

"Quite. Let's see. You volunteered to come up here because you...were the most motivated. You need to get back to a child."

"That's not perception. That's eavesdropping."

"Ah, but you don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned."

"Was I?"

"Like I said, an open book."

"How would you know that?"

"I spent many years in Neverland, home of the Lost Boys. They all share the same look in their eyes... the look you get when you've been left alone. Your sister has the same look but it's different."

"Yeah, well, my world ain't "Neverland"." She says trying to ignore the way he said the last sentence almost like he was trying to solve a puzzle. She knew her sister and Hook had somehow connected and Ellie would end up with heartbreak and she had enough of those. She needs to get Hook away from her. Ellie like to pretend to be strong but in reality she wasn't.

"But an orphan's an orphan. Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it? Have you ever been in love?"

"No. I have never been in love."

OUAT

"What is that?" Aurora asks the warrior as we saw her draw a clock. She was making a solar clock. We wore them a lot in the camps.

"Keeps the time."

"You have somewhere to be?"

"We can mark watches, take turns sleeping. We'll most likely have to walk through the night again, so we should rest while we can." Damn walk was something I was not really up too. The ankle still hurt and there was no ice in the damn forest for me to put in.

"I'll take first shift." I offer before someone else could say anything.

"I'll stay up with you."

"Okay." Once again, the girl didn't actually like me, it was probably the clothes that made me look like… someone not from here, and the fact she thought we killed her prince and that I throw her on the floor causing in a bruise on her back. Yeah she got some pretty reasons for what is worth there is many more people with reasons to hate me than her.

"When's the last time you slept? Both of you" Mary Margaret asks once again concern.

"I don't really sleep now. Not after what I've been through."

"Sleeping curse." Thank god they both start to talk about the curse. Not so much when Mary Margaret offered to say with her. Meaning she would be awake but I was able to convince her to let me stay with awake but I could still Mulan's eyes on me.

OUAT

"Here's the plan. We wait for the giant to fall asleep. When he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are, where the compass lies." He tells her after they climbed the beanstalk.

"And then?"

"And then we run like hell."

"I don't have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep. The powder Mulan gave us...we need to use it. We gotta knock him out."

"Well, that's riskier."

"Than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to?"

"Point taken. Ooh, you and your sister are defiantly a tough lasses. You'd make a hell of pirates." He says giving her the powder as she saw the tattoo.

"Who's Milah on the tattoo?"

"Someone from long ago."

"Where is she?"

"She's gone." He says really wanting to change the subject. He already opened up about it with Ellie he didn't needed Emma to know all his secrets. Unlike Ellie, Emma didn't share even if the other did the same. He knew that Emma didn't believe that he was actually on their side but he meant what he said. They were fare save company and he wasn't going to separate a mother from his child, not again, besides Helena deserves to get home. Where that thought did come from?

"Gold. Rumplestiltskin." That name makes Hook stop with inter monologue and stare back at her. "He took more than your hand from you, didn't he? That's why you want to kill him."

"For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?"

"Maybe I was once."

OUAT

My eyes were betraying me as I felt the need to close them as the height of many hours without sleeping took over me but I couldn't let that happen the two pills were all I had left and I never know how long it will take to get some more. Or even if I will.

"You can rest for now, we still have some time." Mulan tells me as I shake my head.

"I think I just need to get myself occupied." I tell her as I see her looking like someone who was forming a plan and suddenly she turned to Aurora who started to scream probably for another nightmare and I saw the warrior wanted to get to her but Mary Margaret was already consoling her. I took the opportunity to get away for a while. I looked up the huge bean, I really hopped they would be able to work together. Knowing Emma she probably won't make it easy. They had that in common. They didn't trust people and Emma definitely didn't trusted Hook.

I took a deep breath as I realize I was touching the ring again. I knew I did that a lot. It was my ring, my symbol. I felt cold in my spine as I stare at the sky. My engagement ring.

OUAT

*****s

"Emma, look at me. Have I told you a lie? I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?"

"I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you."

"That's not even the real reason and you know it." He snap at her as she stare at him.

"I can risk you being playing with her. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! I got you here! I got you the compass!"

"I got the compass."

"Well, you're just going to leave me here to die? Have that beast to eat me, to crush my bones?"

"He's not a beast. And you're not going to die. I just need a head start. That's all."

"Swan. SWAN! SWAN! It wasn't a game!" He screams when she is long gone. "You know it wasn't a game."

OUAT

"Emma! You okay?"

"Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk. I think my brain's still rattling around a little." She says as I start to move her head looking for any injure, lucky she appear to have nothing to worry about.

"I did what she ordered, nothing more than that. Did you get it?"

"Yep."

"Where's Hook?" I asked her

"He's detained. Let's go. Get your stuff. We got ten hours before he follows us."

"Fine." I tell her but I really wasn't. I need to get home. Home? I don't even know what home is anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _I found myself back in my room in DC feeling a hand of the man that was kissing my neck raising up my skirt with a very slowly pace but leaving a trail of hotness and fire as he lips left wetness all over my neck while he traveled to my collarbone. I just stand against the light sheets wearing only a tight pencil skirt, panties and bra, all black. I let out a loud moan as he's hand meet the place I so wanted him._

 _"_ _I told you, you would be surprise what a man like me can do with only a hand."_

OUAT

My eyes snap wide open as I saw I was back in the Enchanted Forest. I remember we took some time to rest I just didn't remember falling asleep. I could feel the sweat on me as I try to cover up the evidences of my arousal and my fast beating heart.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks me as she approaches me and I blink trying to cover up my … awakening. I could see the concern on her face and I realized something… It wasn't a nightmare.

"Uh, just thinking." Yes about a certain pirate you left on the top of bean could do with only one hand. And a hook. God I need to stop.

"Come on. Mulan has some ideas where Cora might be hiding."

"Look Emma." I called out as she turned to me. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You practically told Mary Margaret that I am a woman who teach people to be strong and helps them, so thank you."

"Is this what been troubling you." She says and walks to me. "You are. I didn't lie."

"Yes but you also didn't say what I did before." I tell her as I saw she was about to say something else. "Let's go."

OUAT

As we got to the camp Aurora was screaming Snow, as we all got to the princess who appears to be having a nightmare.

"There was a little boy. He put out the fire. He talked to me."

"A little boy?" Mary Margaret asked curious. I was too.

"What did he say?"

"He said. He said his name was Henry." The three of us turned to each other as I touched Emma's hand. It couldn't be a coincidence could it?!

I got up walking a little away from them as I saw Emma showing Henry's picture and asking about her son.

"Yes, it's Henry." I could feel the tiredness in my eyes as I stand more away from them barely listening to Emma's words. When was the last time I slept?

"That room. I've been there." What? I looked around realizing my body shut down from some seconds.

"When I told you, you didn't say anything."

"You were terrified I didn't want to make things worse." I kept listening to the voices as I support myself into the tree. "By telling you, I thought, it might be real."

"A room in a dream is real?"

"The Sleeping Curse. It has to be. I went through it, Aurora went through it..." Why does it have to be sleeping. It was enough I was tired now I have to listen to that word.

"Henry's been through it because I wouldn't believe him." I decide to leave then for a while now and get to the waterfall. I need to wake up.

OUAT

The lake was actually beautiful so I decide to lean on the ground after washed by face.

OUAT

After Cora left him, he decided to go for a walk, he needed to find a way to get her to join him. He was about to go back when he saw someone at the lake. He knew he was close to Emma's group but not enough to see them. He grins once he realized who was. She had her hair tight into the back as was leaning on the ground. She looked very tired just like the last night they spent together. Maybe he could get some information from her.

"Great now I have to deal with you again." She snaps looking at him. How the hell did she see him? He then realize he walked far more close to her than what he intended. "Why does my brain needs to shut up? Really, it's exhausting." He just stares at her confuse not understanding. "At least I have to hallucinate with you and not worst nightmares."

"Hallucinating?"

"Yes. You know daydreaming, because my body is slight tired but not enough so I win the sleep battle."

So that's it, she thought she was dreaming or something. That must be more fun. Actually she never spoke so much in a row. And she has been dreaming about him. That made him grin, almost smile, for the first time in the terrible day.

"Win the sleep battle? There is one."

"Yes between me and my unconscious. Right now it appears that I am winning."

"You're sleeping Princess." He could play along with her, maybe he would figure her out once for all and stop thinking about her. "I think you're losing."

"Well I am not having nightmares. So I am winning. Really, why is it taking such long time for you to disappear this time?" This time? She was been dreaming about him. He can't help but grin, something she clearly noticed. "Seriously, not even my unconscious can take that stupid grin." I see her slapping her face multiple times but not with a lot of strength but still enough to hurt.

"What are you going?" He holds her arms and pulls her to him, felling the warm come to his body. Her warmness.

"What do you think Pirate? I'm trying to wake up." She snaps. Ok she really isn't the one to mess up with. Suddenly she relaxes into him, leaning very softly. He could see she was slightly falling asleep so he catches her. She didn't even fight him that much, that should be a note on how tired she was. He laid her on the ground. She looked almost like an angel like this with her short blonde hair all over her face. He had to curse at Emma for backstabbing him. He could be with them, trying to figure out this mystery sleeping next to him. Now he had to get teamed up with Cora. His revenge would always come first no matter what, lust wouldn't change that. He could listen to the sound everyone appearing so he decided to escape. Hidden he saw how Emma woke her up. She didn't even relax for a minute.

OUAT

"You're ok. Sorry we had to wake you up."

"No, it's ok. I'm glad you did." I really was because one more minute and the nightmare would begin and that would be worst than Aurora's.

"It's just you look so tired."

"We all are." I say faking Mary Margaret a smile. I really hope their plan works because the pain in my ankle and the lack of sleep would be bad. I need to use the last pill or I would end up passing out god knows when and where.

"How close are we? Henry could already be waiting in that Netherworld."

OUAT

Suddenly we were under attack. So I tried to fight the many more I could before I noticed I was nowhere never by Emma and Mary Margaret. I saw two more approach me as I fought. I was able to know one out but before I could know the other I saw a sword passing throw him and Mulan on the other side.

"Thanks." I tell him as she nodded and we saw the other come.

"You might need this." She says giving me two daggers as I nod in appreciation as I fought the others. When I was fine I saw Mulan fighting but another one coming behind her so I sent one of the daggers into his eyes and other in his chest as he felt on the ground and Mulan knocked the other out.

"We need to get the others." I told her as we ran. Once we were safe she turned to me.

"That was amazing work. I don't think I ever saw someone fight without any weapons so well."

"I got practice." I told her as we ran and found them but no Aurora.

"Against armed people?" She asked completely shocked but the news stopped us.

"They took her. Aurora's gone!"

OUAT

"Just give us a minute to consider." I asked Mulan nicely as Emma hold compass. Great there was no way Mary Margaret would let Aurora die. Emma too. No matter the price.

"There's nothing to consider. A compass is not worth Aurora's life."

"We need a plan to get back Aurora and keep the compass."

"My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora. That promise is all that is left of him, so it shall be done."

"Hey! Hey, I climbed a beanstalk for this. You go get your own."

"Mulan! Mulan! Give us a few hours, please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then, you can have the compass." I say separating the two women. We didn't have the time for this.

"We need a plan. Not fight each other."

"You can't hope to defeat her. We no longer have access to the Dark One's assistance."

"Yes, we do."

"How? Aurora's gone."

"Aurora isn't the only one who's been under a Sleeping Curse. I can go back to that Netherworld."

"The door to that place is closed. You said it yourself." She did. Damn it I need to sleep if we have to face Cora and save Aurora. It's enough of personal excuses.

"There may be a way. A way for me to go back into a deep slumber that can provide me access to it again."

"Another Sleeping Curse?"I asked her confused. How the hell are we pulling that one out and if so can I be the one sleeping?

"No, no, no. Not a Curse. I don't need one. I've been under one already. I need to go into a sleep where my natural defenses slip away. Where my mind stops protecting me."

"How?"

OUAT

Since Mary Margaret was back to sleep Helena asked if she could rest as well and no one opposed. Emma let her sister slept after realized she hasn't been sleeping and she couldn't help but shake heard for forgetting how Ellie was when it came to nap. She knows some of the deepness of her nightmares but no one else here knew. That is why she wasn't been sleeping. She wanted to keep it from everyone else.

Unfortunately she didn't get much sleep once Snow woke up as Emma went to wake her up just to have run after Mulan.

"How did you find me?"

"I know a thing or two about trying." Helena replied as she looked at the warrior ready to attack something she didn't do it since it was Mary Margaret the one to do it so.

"No." The female scream made everyone shocked.

OUAT

"It was Hook. He let me go."

"Why?" Emma almost demanded. I actually found it strange he would do it after Emma double crossed him.

"Because of you. He said he wanted to prove to you that you should have trusted him. That if you have trusted him you could have defeated Cora together." Now her eyes were fixed on Helena making it clear this was actually about her. "That the two of you could have gotten... the remains of the wardrobe. Without him you'll have to go up against her all by yourself. He only wants to help by I think he might care for you."Chapter 7

 _I found myself back in my room in DC feeling a hand of the man that was kissing my neck raising up my skirt with a very slowly pace but leaving a trail of hotness and fire as he lips left wetness all over my neck while he traveled to my collarbone. I just stand against the light sheets wearing only a tight pencil skirt, panties and bra, all black. I let out a loud moan as he's hand meet the place I so wanted him._

 _"_ _I told you, you would be surprise what a man like me can do with only a hand."_

OUAT

My eyes snap wide open as I saw I was back in the Enchanted Forest. I remember we took some time to rest I just didn't remember falling asleep. I could feel the sweat on me as I try to cover up the evidences of my arousal and my fast beating heart.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks me as she approaches me and I blink trying to cover up my … awakening. I could see the concern on her face and I realized something… It wasn't a nightmare.

"Uh, just thinking." Yes about a certain pirate you left on the top of bean could do with only one hand. And a hook. God I need to stop.

"Come on. Mulan has some ideas where Cora might be hiding."

"Look Emma." I called out as she turned to me. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You practically told Mary Margaret that I am a woman who teach people to be strong and helps them, so thank you."

"Is this what been troubling you." She says and walks to me. "You are. I didn't lie."

"Yes but you also didn't say what I did before." I tell her as I saw she was about to say something else. "Let's go."

OUAT

As we got to the camp Aurora was screaming Snow, as we all got to the princess who appears to be having a nightmare.

"There was a little boy. He put out the fire. He talked to me."

"A little boy?" Mary Margaret asked curious. I was too.

"What did he say?"

"He said. He said his name was Henry." The three of us turned to each other as I touched Emma's hand. It couldn't be a coincidence could it?!

I got up walking a little away from them as I saw Emma showing Henry's picture and asking about her son.

"Yes, it's Henry." I could feel the tiredness in my eyes as I stand more away from them barely listening to Emma's words. When was the last time I slept?

"That room. I've been there." What? I looked around realizing my body shut down from some seconds.

"When I told you, you didn't say anything."

"You were terrified I didn't want to make things worse." I kept listening to the voices as I support myself into the tree. "By telling you, I thought, it might be real."

"A room in a dream is real?"

"The Sleeping Curse. It has to be. I went through it, Aurora went through it..." Why does it have to be sleeping. It was enough I was tired now I have to listen to that word.

"Henry's been through it because I wouldn't believe him." I decide to leave then for a while now and get to the waterfall. I need to wake up.

OUAT

The lake was actually beautiful so I decide to lean on the ground after washed by face.

OUAT

After Cora left him, he decided to go for a walk, he needed to find a way to get her to join him. He was about to go back when he saw someone at the lake. He knew he was close to Emma's group but not enough to see them. He grins once he realized who was. She had her hair tight into the back as was leaning on the ground. She looked very tired just like the last night they spent together. Maybe he could get some information from her.

"Great now I have to deal with you again." She snaps looking at him. How the hell did she see him? He then realize he walked far more close to her than what he intended. "Why does my brain needs to shut up? Really, it's exhausting." He just stares at her confuse not understanding. "At least I have to hallucinate with you and not worst nightmares."

"Hallucinating?"

"Yes. You know daydreaming, because my body is slight tired but not enough so I win the sleep battle."

So that's it, she thought she was dreaming or something. That must be more fun. Actually she never spoke so much in a row. And she has been dreaming about him. That made him grin, almost smile, for the first time in the terrible day.

"Win the sleep battle? There is one."

"Yes between me and my unconscious. Right now it appears that I am winning."

"You're sleeping Princess." He could play along with her, maybe he would figure her out once for all and stop thinking about her. "I think you're losing."

"Well I am not having nightmares. So I am winning. Really, why is it taking such long time for you to disappear this time?" This time? She was been dreaming about him. He can't help but grin, something she clearly noticed. "Seriously, not even my unconscious can take that stupid grin." I see her slapping her face multiple times but not with a lot of strength but still enough to hurt.

"What are you going?" He holds her arms and pulls her to him, felling the warm come to his body. Her warmness.

"What do you think Pirate? I'm trying to wake up." She snaps. Ok she really isn't the one to mess up with. Suddenly she relaxes into him, leaning very softly. He could see she was slightly falling asleep so he catches her. She didn't even fight him that much, that should be a note on how tired she was. He laid her on the ground. She looked almost like an angel like this with her short blonde hair all over her face. He had to curse at Emma for backstabbing him. He could be with them, trying to figure out this mystery sleeping next to him. Now he had to get teamed up with Cora. His revenge would always come first no matter what, lust wouldn't change that. He could listen to the sound everyone appearing so he decided to escape. Hidden he saw how Emma woke her up. She didn't even relax for a minute.

OUAT

"You're ok. Sorry we had to wake you up."

"No, it's ok. I'm glad you did." I really was because one more minute and the nightmare would begin and that would be worst than Aurora's.

"It's just you look so tired."

"We all are." I say faking Mary Margaret a smile. I really hope their plan works because the pain in my ankle and the lack of sleep would be bad. I need to use the last pill or I would end up passing out god knows when and where.

"How close are we? Henry could already be waiting in that Netherworld."

OUAT

Suddenly we were under attack. So I tried to fight the many more I could before I noticed I was nowhere never by Emma and Mary Margaret. I saw two more approach me as I fought. I was able to know one out but before I could know the other I saw a sword passing throw him and Mulan on the other side.

"Thanks." I tell him as she nodded and we saw the other come.

"You might need this." She says giving me two daggers as I nod in appreciation as I fought the others. When I was fine I saw Mulan fighting but another one coming behind her so I sent one of the daggers into his eyes and other in his chest as he felt on the ground and Mulan knocked the other out.

"We need to get the others." I told her as we ran. Once we were safe she turned to me.

"That was amazing work. I don't think I ever saw someone fight without any weapons so well."

"I got practice." I told her as we ran and found them but no Aurora.

"Against armed people?" She asked completely shocked but the news stopped us.

"They took her. Aurora's gone!"

OUAT

"Just give us a minute to consider." I asked Mulan nicely as Emma hold compass. Great there was no way Mary Margaret would let Aurora die. Emma too. No matter the price.

"There's nothing to consider. A compass is not worth Aurora's life."

"We need a plan to get back Aurora and keep the compass."

"My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora. That promise is all that is left of him, so it shall be done."

"Hey! Hey, I climbed a beanstalk for this. You go get your own."

"Mulan! Mulan! Give us a few hours, please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then, you can have the compass." I say separating the two women. We didn't have the time for this.

"We need a plan. Not fight each other."

"You can't hope to defeat her. We no longer have access to the Dark One's assistance."

"Yes, we do."

"How? Aurora's gone."

"Aurora isn't the only one who's been under a Sleeping Curse. I can go back to that Netherworld."

"The door to that place is closed. You said it yourself." She did. Damn it I need to sleep if we have to face Cora and save Aurora. It's enough of personal excuses.

"There may be a way. A way for me to go back into a deep slumber that can provide me access to it again."

"Another Sleeping Curse?"I asked her confused. How the hell are we pulling that one out and if so can I be the one sleeping?

"No, no, no. Not a Curse. I don't need one. I've been under one already. I need to go into a sleep where my natural defenses slip away. Where my mind stops protecting me."

"How?"

OUAT

Since Mary Margaret was back to sleep Helena asked if she could rest as well and no one opposed. Emma let her sister slept after realized she hasn't been sleeping and she couldn't help but shake heard for forgetting how Ellie was when it came to nap. She knows some of the deepness of her nightmares but no one else here knew. That is why she wasn't been sleeping. She wanted to keep it from everyone else.

Unfortunately she didn't get much sleep once Snow woke up as Emma went to wake her up just to have run after Mulan.

"How did you find me?"

"I know a thing or two about trying." Helena replied as she looked at the warrior ready to attack something she didn't do it since it was Mary Margaret the one to do it so.

"No." The female scream made everyone shocked.

OUAT

"It was Hook. He let me go."

"Why?" Emma almost demanded. I actually found it strange he would do it after Emma double crossed him.

"Because of you. He said he wanted to prove to you that you should have trusted him. That if you have trusted him you could have defeated Cora together." Now her eyes were fixed on Helena making it clear this was actually about her. "That the two of you could have gotten... the remains of the wardrobe. Without him you'll have to go up against her all by yourself. He only wants to help by I think he might care for you."


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter contains the most back story of Helena until now. I hope you all like it since it's pretty much all about her.**

Chapter 8

"I think he might care for you." Those words were still echoed her mind hours after Aurora spoke them. She hadn't say much of a word to anyone else but Emma knew that the princess words had affected Helena, probably more than she knew and wanted.

Helena wasn't stupid. She knew attraction. She was attracted to him the moment she laid eyes on him. Find out who he was, the dangerous dark man, it only increased her pull to him. She knew he also felt draw to her, he made that clear the night before the climbing. Her sleep was actually full with more sexual dreams about him, not the usual nightmares she had, the dark memories she so much wished to forget but couldn't.

However she knew better… sleeping with him, she didn't know until what point would be good for her… them even. She knew revenge. That man wasn't ready to let of his revenge and she wasn't ready to be someone who would fix a man. They would end up being toxic together, as together they could get. Two halves don't make a whole.

4 years ago

Emma walked as fast as she could into the hospital facilities as she found Phil in the waiting room. Also there was a tall man with brown eyes and hair. He looked very tired, with cuts on his face and Emma was pretty sure behind the suit was a toned body fuelled of bruises.

"Emma this is Agent Ward."

"Please call me Grant." Emma knew that name; he was one of Ellie's partners. She trusted him, for Emma that was enough. Her sister did however forgot to tell him how good looking he actually is but she has more important things to get to. Like Ellie herself.

"How is she?"

"She just got from surgery 5 hours ago. The doctors say it went well." Her sister took a deep breath and sat on the chair as she saw the man sitting next to her. She came as fast as she could but the car trip took 10 hours so she decide to get a fight, another thing she had to wait for. "She wasn't wake up yet." She saw the man touching his head with his fingers and noticed how much tired he looked but there was something else. Something worst. She could see in the blue eyes man… troubled pain.

"Phil what is it?"

"The extraction team, well Barton and I, we were able to get her out in time, it was during that escape that she was shot." Grant told her almost neutrally but she saw in Phil's eyes.

 _The extraction team was able to get her out in time_. Emma knew what that meant. Her sister was the only survive.

"John."

"I found her next to his body. He was been death for a week, probably more. She-" She noticed the trouble in the tall young agent. "She almost refuses to leave him. It's appears, she was pregnant." She noticed the hated in his voice. Pure hate. She hated them too. Her sister was pregnant… she lost the love of her life and a possible child.

"Oh my god." Emma says covering her mouth but getting up. "I need to see her."

"Come with me." Phil told her with his own watering eyes as he guides her to the room.

OUAT

Emma started to walk closely to Helena since realizing her sister hasn't sleep that much. She noticed other things. How she would say her ankle didn't hurt anymore but how swollen it actually is. She looked nervous about everything and had to keep herself occupied once we stop to rest or eat. She feared falling asleep again. Seeing Helena like this was something she hasn't seen in a while the constant looking over her shoulder, worry and nervous. This trip was cutting Emma and Mary Margaret from their family but it cutting Helena from her sanity and her safe place in her mind that looked like a castle of walls and more walls.

"Yes. And I think it's for you. And some Elizabeth." Snow says holding the paper Gold wrote.

"I am Elizabeth." I tell her as she looked at me confuse. "It's my middle name. Helena Elizabeth Coulson." I tell her seeing the paper she was holding with mines and Emma's name written over and over again. "Emma this is for us."

"Why would you think... that?"

OUAT

" Aurora, what are you doing?!" Emma screamed as we got locked in the cell and we saw the familiar faces.

"Helping me." She says getting the compass from the floor. Did Aurora just double cross us? Me? How the hell I didn't see that one? I am trained for this for god shakes.

"No. Don't waste your energy, dear. Rumplestiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell. Thank you, Aurora. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Why would you do this?"

"How could you?" Emma and I demand from her at the same time.

"Don't blame her. She was only doing what she was told." I stared at the heart in Cora's hand. She had Aurora under her control that why she knew where we were.

"You took her heart?" I asked trying to get over the fact people take other's people hearts in this land like it's nothing.

"Actually, I did. It was a gift." He says as I just stared at him, there was no hint of regret on his voice, but he didn't look at us, just stared to the wall in front of him, Helena knew masks very well, he was putting himself in one right now.

 _I think he might care for you._

"Forgive us. We'd love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits." She says leaving with Hook following her.

"Hook. Wait. Please don't do this. My son is in Storybrooke. He needs me." Emma pleased him holding to her cell like it was her life. We would never make it now. There was no point in pleading.

"Perhaps you should've considered that, before you abandoned me on that beanstalk."

"You would've done the same."

"Actually, no. And you know it. You actually knew why." He says starring at me but I was too tired to read him. I was locked in a cell. I was again locked in cell. I could feel my heartbeat raising as I realize it. _I think he might care for you._ I, a cell, with people I care about, a four walls of suffering. I took steps into the shadow felling the pain of the memories. The many tortures and killings in those four walls very similar.

"And I was right."

"No I told you. I wasn't a game." He says looking at her with intensity. I felt like I missed a conversation between the two.

"Do you know what this is, Emma?"

"The bean that the giant kept."

"Yes, indeed. A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquest, but this...well, this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol...something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility. Mm. Now look at it. Dried up, dead, useless. Much like you. The time for making deals is done, just as I'm done...with you." He says but his eyes weren't fixed on hers, they were fixed on mines. _I think he might care for you._

I made sure the two of them left before I let myself fall on the ground and push my body to a wall. I wouldn't last long in this cell. I would make sure of that.

4 years ago

Emma walked to the room as she saw her.

Elizabeth.

She was asleep but she could see how much pain she been through. Her face is death pale with the exception of the purple and red from the many bruises and cuts. Her left side had small cuts from her cheekbone to her eyebrows and looked at bit purple but her right eye has dark was purple almost black, swallow, her lips were cut on various locations with solid blood and she had a knife cut from her ear to her what she expected the back of her neck. Her body wasn't very different, probably even worst. She looked worst than a domestic violence victim. And for the first time she saw how tinny Elizabeth was. Not the fearless Amazonian warrior that she met so many years ago capable of almost lifting buildings like nothing could hurt or stop her. But a fragile broken girl who Emma wasn't sure would be able to fight to live anymore. How could she? Elizabeth had nothing else to live for. She lost all hopes of family she ever had. Not just the love of her life, but, if what it they said it truth, she also lost her unborn child, something she knew Ellie dreamed of since forever. A true family. Someone who she would love and would be loved back… unconditionally. Her true dream.

Present time

Emma saw how her sister felt back into her sleep and shakes her head. She didn't knew what to do. Ellie was always the one with a plan B and a C sometimes even a D.

"You don't have an extraction plan to leave right?" She asked Mary Margaret as she looked at her confuse.

"Helena looks tired." She says as they all stare at the blonde sleeping but soon she starts to turn around clearly staring to have a nightmare. Emma knew this normally would happen an hour probably more after she was sleep but it didn't even take 15 minutes and she knew it was the cell. A cell. Emma was so distracted she didn't realized. A cell. God know how this must be affecting her. 4 years of all work and recovery thrown into the garbage. 4 years of recovering all to waist.

"Please no." Helena pleaded in complete pain as everyone turned to stone once wearing it. No one seen her even a bit of what was inside of the strong warrior mask and now she was completely in pain. A pain that cut right to everyone's heart. "John, please. No please no. Don't do this to me." Every time she pleads it becomes more haunted and louder as well the violence of her movements increase. Before Emma could stop her Mary Margaret tried to shake her to wake up.

"Don't do that." Emma screamed but it was too late. Helena had pinned down the woman into the floor with quick reflex and holding her thought with a knife pointed at the teacher's neck. She could see the shocked and even fear in the others as well on Helena so she walked to her sister slowly trying to remember what Clint and Phil taught her. Those two almost had a book about how to deal with her nightmares. "Helena, it's Mary Margaret. Remember." _Keep talking to her Emma, let her remember the reality around her._ "She's your mother." She whispers at her sister making her come back to reality as she pushes herself back like a scared little prey as she looked at the woman Emma has helping get up with such regret. The sea green eyes were doll, painfully and at the same time empty, like she was about to cry but had too much anger to do it. She was shaking but at the same time tense.

"It's ok Helena, I'm fine." Mary Margaret says walking close to her as she just tried to hide from everyone, panicking once she saw the cave, shaking and murmuring in panic so fast that neither of them could understand what she meant but she did repeat some words like 'death', 'pain' and 'hurt'.

"I can't take it anymore. Please let them go, kill me please, let him go. Don't hurt them. Kill me not them, not him." She keeps repeating over and over as Emma fought the tears however Mary Margaret was crying her heart out. Emma then remember syringe Helena always carried in her bag so she went to look for it then she slowly approached her sister and injected into her making the her fall asleep.

"What is that?"

"A tranquilizer." Emma answer to Mulan as she saw the tears in Mary Margaret red eyes so she did what Phil did to her when she first saw her sister in that hospital bed. Or the first time she watched her having a nightmare. She hugged her mother letting her cry in her shoulder and she noticed Mulan doing the same with Aurora, the princess who didn't even like Helena.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up with the feeling of someone touching my hair softly almost wave by wave as I let my eyes close and enjoyed the softness.

"John." I let a soft murmur out as he stops doing it as I slowly open my eyes.

"It's me, Mary Margaret." I calm but understanding voice says as I finally let my eyes open and get up remembering where I was. The cell. "Hey. It's ok. You just have been a sleep for a couple of hours." She tells me as I look around and see Aurora talking with Mulan in a quite tone so I couldn't listen and Emma just on the other side of Mary Margaret. I got up and start to walk around the cave trying to look for exist or ways to escape. I needed to distract myself for what happened.

"It's useless, I have been looking for a way out as well. There is none." Mulan tells me as I look at her seeing the defeat on her voice.

"I'm not the one for giving up." I say knowing I would spent all my time trying to find a way back for Emma and Mary Margaret even if I have to die to do so.

"We are going to get out of here." She says smiling as I get the scroll with mines and Emma's names written.

"By what steering at that scroll? It's not like it's going to magically open a door for us."

"Yes it is." She dark haired say with confidence as we all stare at her waiting for her to elaborate. She got up immediately. She has a plan.

"What?" Emma and I asked at the same time as I extended her hand asking for the paper as I gave it to her.

"When I was a little girl I used to snick in Cora's chambers and watch her practice magic. She had a spell book and the spells were in the book."

"Yah isn't that what a spell book is about? That has spells in it?" I roll my eyes at her incredulous. "Watch." She says as I see her blow to the scroll and the wink left the paper.

"What the hell?" I murmur seeing the scene in front of me dazzled.

"Uau, scroll ink."

"Gold wrote the scroll wink with scrim wink." As she blow the wink to the cell entrance destroying it.

OUAT

"What was that?" Emma asks after the a burst of white light spreads out from her body.

"That… Is a great subject for discussion. When we get home." She says grabbing her daughter's arm as they turn to the whirlpool seeing Helena on the floor, hurt. They run to her immediately.

"What's happening?"

"When Cora through me I hit a sharper object." She says while in pain as Emma takes off her jacket and sees the blouse darker with blood. "I think I broke my feet too."

"Oh my god. You did that to save me." Mary Margaret says holding her daughters head on her lap. She couldn't even get up.

"Yo-you need- you need to go- portal is closing." She says almost closing her eyes.

"We are not leaving you." Emma almost screams holding her sister's belly.

"I made a promise to myself that I would make sure you both would get home no matter that cost."

"NO!- We go together, did you hear me." Mary Margaret says as she nods at Emma who holds her sister from the right as the formal princess holds her on the other side and with much strength they jump into the portal.

OUAT

Ruby by runs towards Mary Margaret, helping them pulling Helena out of the well who looked even more pale.

"She passed out just after we got out of the portal." Emma informs them holding Henry as her sister is put safely on the ground and as comfortable as possible.

"I will call an ambulance." Regina told them as they all look at her nodding. She then took her phone and did it.

"You will be ok." The mother whispers to her daughter holding her hair just like she did while she slept.

"Mary Margaret, go I will take care of Ellie." Emma says determinate making her mother turn to Ruby. "You need to go see David."

"Where's my husband? I need to find him." Ruby and Mary Margaret then run out of the woods.

"Um, your mom… She's, uh… She's… A piece of work, you know?"

"Indeed, I do. Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"You're sister. She's strong." Regina says looking at the sleeping woman.

"She's been through a hard couple of ye-days." The blonde says in time as Regina nods understanding what she meant but at the same time knowing she didn't want Henry to ask questions he couldn't' know the answers too.

OUAT

After the long kisses Mary Margaret and David finally pull of each other draw so the short haired woman could say.

"We need to get to the hospital." David immodestly pulls himself up.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"Not me. Helena's she's in the hospital." That caught the prince attention as he got up seeing Emma and Henry but no his youngest daughter. "She got hurt during a fight. Actually David, Helena." Emma immediately catches her attention nodding a no. She couldn't let the prince know, not like this. "We need to be there when she wakes up."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Whale refuses to let me out of the hospital." Emma could hear the hatred on her sister voice. There was something that Helena hated as much as cells… hospitals. She's pretty sure the nurses are actually scare of coming inside her room… she would be too if she was one of them.

"You have an ankle sprain that I still am trying to figure out how it's not broken and you pulled a few muscles attach to your ribs from the falls and a cut on the belly area."

"I had worst." She says like it was nothing important to the Doctor who looks at her with a bit of fear in his eyes. Emma is kind of surprised the doctor wasn't run away to the hills.

"I noticed. Actually I think we should talk about that. Have you thought about talking to Doctor Hopper."

"I am not talking to a shrink." She says with an almost murder look.

"Doctor Whale, thank you, I will talk to Helena about it." The doctor leaves as Emma sees her sister trying to sit. Seriously doesn't this woman feel pain? "You need to be careful."

"I had worst." She says frustrated. Emma knew why. Her sister showed weakness and believes that put her in this bed. "Damn Cora. I can't even throw a few punches at her for it."

"You should be resting." Helena raises an eyebrow. "I know you don't have that word in your internal dictionary but find it. You need it. And you're wearing crutches."

"May as well kill me." She screams at her sister as she leaves the room. "I need to find a way to leave this place."

OUAT

I walked into Granny's as everyone looked at me shocked and stunned.

"You are supposed to be in the hospital." Emma says coming close to her sister who was wearing simple black leggings a large denim blouse and sneakers… with crutches.

"I made I deal with Whale I would let him live with capacity to have children in the future and he would let me out- I was nice enough to ever agree to use this stupid things." She says as she sits in a chair and kicks the crutches on to the floor.

"You should be resting." David tells her with worry all over his face. They came to visit her at the hospital, him and Mary Margaret, they were very worry something that made her uncomfortable.

"And miss the party no way." She says seeing Regina alone but everyone started to ask her about her leg and the story behind it so she didn't had time to go talk with her, but seeing her leave and Emma following her, she knew it wasn't her place so she told her story in the Enchanted Forest since everyone seemed to be so interested,

"And then Cora pushed me to the ground and I hit a sharp rock."

OUAT

I finally got some time alone in the outside of the restaurant as I saw the doctor sit next to me. How convenient of him

"Doctor Copper."

"Call me Archie please." He says with a nice smile. "You must want to talk about it."

"About what?"

"I can see the troubling in your eyes. There is more to the story than just a simple push into the ground."

"Or Whale talked to you."

"Or Whale pointed out that I should keep an eye on you."

"Damn him." that's it the damn doctor will never be able to sleep with a woman in his life.

"You shouldn't feel like that. I know it must be hard all this change in your life. Dealing-"

"Please just stop. I don't care what Whale told you, I am not some PTSD war patient. I'm fine. I wasn't even a soldier."

"PTSD, is that what you trying to hide from your family."

"First I don't have it." Ok that's big denial and we both knew it but I don't care. She be dammed if she is considerate a mental freak. "Second, if we suppose that I have it, we can also suppose that my sister is aware."

"I didn't only mean Emma." I was about to get up when he stop by touching my arm without strength. "Whale told me you refused to take painkillers or any other type of pills. Why is that?"

"I don't like them." I say getting up and leaving.

OUAT

"Why are you living here?" Emma asked entering the room in the Bed and Breakfast seeing her sister in sleeping shorts and a tank top while reading a book.

"I was living here before."

"Yes but you don't need to."

"We both know I do it Emma." Helena said walking to her sister as they got to the small table where her dinner was.

"You could just tell them."

"Tell what? I can just drop any of the possible bombs I would have to drop on them. They fairytale characters, they don't understand confidentiality or black ops, so every time they ask questions I can just tell them that."

"I'm scared of what, of what that place may have done with you." I looked at Emma shocked. She was telling the truth, that's the shocking thing, because Emma never tells she's afraid…. Only once- after what happened in Iran. In that she's like her.

"Emma- I" I was lost of words. Emma shocked me but talking to- them- there was nothing I could do right now. "I will try and talk to Archie, maybe tomorrow or this week. I promise"

OUAT

"So what do we do with her now?" Mary Margaret asked as we, David and Emma stay outside the interrogation room. Regina was just held for question of Archie's murder. I still couldn't believe the man I told Emma yesterday I was going to see his actually death.

"Lock her up."

"We can't lock her up, because she didn't do it." I tell them with a bit of a rush. It was a fact. Regina was telling the truth and she was right if she did kill him it wouldn't be that easy to find evidences against her. Regina isn't the type to leave loose ends.

"You really believe her?"

"I do too." Emma tells David. "I watched her when we told her Archie was dead. She didn't know."

"Emma, I know that you want to believe that Regina can change for Henry, but"

"I know what I saw." Emma says as I turn back to them for the first time since the interrogation started, until now I was looking at Regina through the glass wall as I start to speak.

"Look at her in there. The old Regina would've reduced this building to ashes. That's a woman who wants to change. She just wants everyone else to see it. I know that look. I know her. I believe her."

"With all due respect, you don't know her like we do." He tells me and I fought the urge to laugh. Regina and I, we knew each other very well and probably only changed a couple of words (treats) but we knew better. We were much alike, and that's how I knew she's innocent.

"Maybe that's the problem. I know in your kingdom, she was the Evil Queen. But here, she's Regina. And I'm still the Sheriff, and I say she's innocent until proven guilty."

"So… Uh, what do you suggest we do?"

"Let her go."

"Helena, sh-" David tries to tell me as I turn back to the mirror.

"We let her go, and then we find the truth." Emma tells them. I knew she was innocent someone was framing her.

OUAT

"You stayed." Regina comments as she enters the station office after coming out of the room.

"There was no point in me doing. As they like to point it out. I'm hurt." She says sarcastically pointing to her feet with irritation.

"It's not like it would stop me."

"I don't need an investigation to gather evidences. They won't find any that will help you."

"Help me? You wanna help me?" She says with her usual sassiness obviously not believing.

"I told you when we meet. We are more alike that everyone can imagine. I know you're innocent. But I would like some help with possible candidates to whom may done this."

"How do you feel about dinner?"

"Just no apples." I tell her with a grin that she reattribute. See alike.

OUAT

"For a formal Queen you actually can cook." Helena says as they finish dinner and get to the living room where Regina pours a glass of red wine and offers to the blonde.

"Sorry I forgot you can't take it."

"Hell I can." She says taking the glass and drinking it.

"Aren't you taking painkillers?"

"I don't like them." Regina knew there was more to it but she didn't push it, to her, having one of the Charming's believing in her, was something she didn't want to push.

"Why do you believe me?"

"I know the look of someone who just killed an innocent man. You don't have it right now."

"How do you know what look?"

"I told you, we are alike, you paid the price of magic, I paid the price of survival."

"You had that look before." They both knew it wasn't a question but either way Helena raised her glass and hold it to her taking it all at once something that Regina followed into doing. Many revels and questions were left in the air however neither of them would voice out. "Still don't understand why you are willing to help us."

"I studied you. I read the book and I did meet your darling mother. I knew the look of someone who was played, molded and used by others, I have friend who been though just like that. Only worst."

"She can be that bad."

"Believe she has a lot of red on her but she somehow turned her life around. She just needed someone to show her ledger and she was still given a second chance."

"So you wanna give me a second change."

"I wanna give us both one." She confesses and takes a couple of second of silence before adding.

"To second changes then."

"But whatever we do from now one, it's on us. Not anyone else."

"Cheers to that."

OUAT

"I don't need it. I already won. There is no way Henry will swallow your lies about Archie now. You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are, and who you will always be." Emma tells Regina as I watched her disappear. I saw them all leaving shortly after as I went to dash the dished as well as I could do it with …. _them_ and what just happened.

"You're still here." She said appearing behind me.

"I told you. I know you're innocent." I tell her without turning to her as she stops me from keeping cleaning.

"Her words got into you didn't they." Well Emma wanted her to open up. May as well do it with someone who would somehow understand her (and Natasha wasn't here so Regina would be it).

"Don't you think it's funny, the moment we agree to move on –us - we came to physical fights the few times we were in the same room, and still had a civilized dinner with a compromise in the end and. What if she is right: what if no matter who we pretend to be, we will always be-"

"The bad guy? Because I sure as well don't see you being it. After all you're the savior."

"Emma is the savior, the one with the light magic that stopped Cora. Not me."

"You don't believe you deserve light magic."

"I know I don't. After all did you see me breaking any curse?"

"Do you see Henry wanting to talk to me?" She says sitting on a chair.

"It must be nice to have someone like him." I tell her sitting in front of her putting another two glasses of wine in front of us as well the rest of the bottle, we were going to need it. "Someone who you love."

"You love Emma and see loves you."

"It's different. We are sister but in reality we are different, we never been through the same things, so we can't relate to each other. I would die for her but with Henry, it's unconditionally love." She says with a knowing sad smile.

"What's it?"

"Something I used to want."

"And now? What do you want?" she asked but Helena's phone started to ring, it was Emma with the 'news' of Archie and in that moment Regina disappear again. Before living Helena left a note she knew the queen would see: _Tomorrow I will start looking myself from evidences. You asked me what I want, for now I want to prove your innocent, until they, stay hidden, the entire town must be already after you, to them, it doesn't matter, you are already guilty the moment Archie died. It's public trial. Don't even tell me where you are, I don't want to have to lie. Be safe Regina and thank you for dinner and the conversation. You know where to find me if you ever need it._

 **A.N**.

 ** _Thank you all for the support._**

 ** _Regina it's probably my favorite character so making her and Helena friends in one of my goals, i hope, you feel strongly as i feel about their friendship because for what's to come they will both need it._**

 ** _As for possible appearances of characters for the Marvel universe I soon plan to bring one to Storybrooke. I'm still not sure who: the options are pretty much Clint, Natasha or Phil, maybe Ward but I am not sure about that one. But with it will come more back-story for Helena._**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I decided to go to the funeral. Something I hate.. There were a lot of people in there to pay homage to the man. Mary Margaret even spoke. _Reminding us to be our best selves, to do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in._ I knew what I had to do: find the true guilty before Regina would turn sides, because if there is something I learned is that you can easily turn dark again when no one believes in you. If people tell Regina she is evil she will turn evil. Simple as that.

"You're coming with us? We are having lunch in our house?"

"No, the funereal. It's enough for one day." Emma nodded understanding as I left the cemetery and the people that I should call family.

OUAT

I spent some time working facts but there wasn't much to know so I decide to get to the library, once inside I found the bookshelf on the floor and many books around the floor. There was been struggling here. I should call Emma but she had enough with Henry and everyone else so I decided to make my next stop: the shop. There everything looked like a mess.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What the hell happened here?"I asked Gold turning to him, he looked defeated.

"Hook." He simple says I get my eyes popping. WHAT?

"What do you mean, last time I checked, he stayed behind." Please tell me he stayed behind.

"He's here, he attacked Belle. And now I'm going to find him."

"Hey, wait."

"For you?" He says pointing to my feet with dark humor.

"You're the one to talk." I say pointing to his leg. "Besides these are for show." I tell him throwing the crutches into the floor and walking. "I can take more pain than you can imagine. Now, let's think, how the fucking hell did he got here?"

"A portal."

"Yes but how, we needs to be staying somewhere and with everyone around town looking for Regina they would noticed him." –believe me they would. It's not hard to miss.

"He was a ship."

"Then let's go to the docks." I took the gun from my high boot as he started at me. "Why do you think I like boots so much, it's the best place to hide them."

"You dearie are full of surprises."

OUAT

"You still haven't told me what you were doing at the shop." He asked me on the way to the docks.

"I was going to ask you if there was possible someone used magic to incriminate Regina."

"You think there may be a possibility she is innocent."

"I know she is."

"That's a lot of faith to put on her. Damn it, he's not here."

"Think Gold."I told him looking around, there was no sign of the ship. It was impossible to see it. See it. "If someone incriminate Regina that means they have magic enough to create an illusion, maybe enough to create what do you call it? Hiding spell."

"Actually there is very good idea."

"And we both know who would do it."

OUAT

I saw Archie walk out of the invisible ship as I went to him surprise.

"You're alive."

"I am."

"Meaning Regina didn't kill you." I say almost smiling. "What happened?"

"A pirate and woman had me. I don't know much about her, him however he wanted to know how to destroy the dark one."

"Hey take it easy, it's not easy getting though what you did."

"You would know that."

"How about you go meet Emma and tell everyone you're alive."

"What about you?"

"I have some unfinished businesses." I tell him as he nodded leaving. "Archie."I called as he turned around. "Don't tell them I was here." I asked him as I he nodded. I saw Gold leaving the ship with Belle as she looked surprised to see me.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." He told me honestly as I nodded surprised. He really loves her. "You help me save her. I own you."

"Its fine and you own me nothing."

"Thank you."Belle says as I force as smile watching her walk but I turn to Gold before he went after her.

"Should I expect a death body?" I asked almost with a dark humor.

"He's alive." He just says living me not before putting a spell so I could see the stairs that I am about to climb.

OUAT

Hook was still lying when he saw her. Beautiful as ever but hurt and bloody.

"What happened to you?" Of course he would ask that.

"You and Cora. So you survived the meeting with the how did you call him- crocodile."

"I will kill him." He says as she rolls her eyes and gets close to him. "You came all the way here to save me." The sarcasm in his voice was evident.

"Where is Cora?"

"Demanding, I like it."

"You have blood all over your face so right now you're not as attractive as you think."

"Right now?" He asks forcing himself to get up, cleaning all the blood from his face and corning her. Looks like he's fine. "So you are attracted to me."

"I never say I wasn't but it's clear that you are. Unfortunately you lost any hope of sleeping with me when you lock me up in a cell."

"I wanted you free." The intensity of his eyes makes her take step back and stays in silence for some time and once she spoke it was a whisper.

"I know." She states as he stares at her confused as she almost smiles. "You let me win the fight."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do, but that is the spirit to have, because if someone asks you, I won fair share."

"So you been telling people you won a sword fight against a big bad old pirate?"

"I've been a little busy for storytelling." Actually I left that part of the story to myself. "What is Cora's plan?"

"You really want to know?" He whispers at her ear affecting her more than she wanted something he clearly noticed.

"Of course."

"Then I must win something in return."

"I won't fuck you for that information." She says with determination on her voice.

"Ohh! Quite a language. I wouldn't let it that far." He says touching his lips as she smirks at him. She has been dreaming about those lips for some days. She almost thanks it because it takes away the nightmares. But it also doesn't allow her to work properly. Maybe she just needs to get it out of her system and that is what she tells herself when she pulls his lips to hers.

It was suppose to be a short kiss but the way he kissed her with so much hunger made her open her mouth as he took the opportunity to deepened the kiss with his tough. Gosh he knew what he was doing and before she realized what was going on her back was behind pulled against a door and her legs were around his waist as he hold her. He sure was strong. The kiss turned into the very heavy make out sessions and two of her blouse bottoms where open showing a little of her black simple bra as he broke the kiss (she was glad because the air was staring to be missed in her lungs) to leave trails of wet kisses in every bit of skin he could find. She let her head hit the door, felling the pleasure. She wanted to sleep with him. There wasn't any denying in that, her entire body had awakened the moment he pressed his lips into hers. But could she? She should be out looking for Cora telling the others, not having heavy make out session like a high scholar. So she started to softly bit his ear (she would be lying if she said he noises the pirate was doing against her collarbone weren't helping her getting even more turned on).

"You got your kiss, what's Cora's plan?" She says as she one of her legs hit the floor, the good one, in hopes blocking the pain in the anklet however her mind didn't remind her of the position that would allow them as she now could feel him pressed against her even more and also how much he actually wanted.

"All I know is that she wanted to destroy Regina's happiness, to help her out be happy or some twisted thing."

"Great. What next: she wants the award for mom of the year." Hook smirks remembering just having told that to Cora last night.

"Now we can go back to what we were doing." He says with a seductive voice as he pushed her even more into the wall.

"We were doing anything. I was getting my information." She says pulling herself from him with a movement that should be considerate a magic trick, getting the crutches she walks away from the pirate before she did something she regret in the future. "Keep yourself out of trouble."

"Can promise anything princess."

"Don't call me that." She said/screamed before disappearing.

Now it was time for Hook to fight back and then maybe get to know more of Helena. He couldn't help but look at the door. Great how is he going to sleep after what just happened?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"All I ask in one day without someone trying to kill anyone." She tells Emma entering the hospital as her sister stares at her sister. "What?"

"You got something on your neck." She says with a pointed look and a raised eyebrow she look for the closer mirror as she curses, the damn pirate left hickeys on her skin. Her perfect light skin was purple. "Should I ask?"

"Not now." She tells her sister looking at her scarf taking from her neck before she could even protest and pulling around her own neck. "So I got some information."

"How the hell did you managed to get information." Her sister says shocked and a bit frustrated and them stares at her cover neck and to a room (probably the one where Hook is). "You gotta be kidding me." It looks like the shocked turned into annoyance. "Hook."

"First it is not what you think." Emma just raised her eyebrow. "I didn't sleep with him. And you want the information or not?"

"Yes."

"He came with Cora who is looking for Regina. God knows what she plans to do with her. And with everyone blaming her for Doctor Hopper not-so-death death, I think things are about to get complicated."

"Do you think you can get more from him?"

"I can try."

OUAT

"Where's Cora?" She asks Hook as soon he's eyes open. She could see his fail attempts to get up. He is handcuffed to the bed so there is no way he will get out on her watch.

"Again? You and your sister are really into this, aren't you?" He says with a grin as she approaches him.

"I don't know about Emma but I do like a man handcuffed to a bed." She says with her face inches from his as he attempts to move again (and close the distance between them) tugging at his handcuff in the process and hurting himself. "Damn, that hurts."

"You cracked a few ribs and the point of being handcuff is having the power taken away from you. Now. Where's Cora?"

"You look good, I must say, all "Where's Cora?" in a commanding sultry voice. Chills. And other things."

"You have all sorts of sore places. I can make you hurt." She says pressing his ribs clearly hurting him but not as much she would like.

"You really are into this." He says as she rolls her eyes and she pulls her hand back making him relax and sigh. "I've no idea where Cora is, she has her own agenda. Let's talk about something I am interested in, my hook. May I have it back? Or is there another...attachment you'd prefer." _Seriously does he stop? Ever?_

"You're pretty chipper for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy, then got hit by a car."

"Well, my ribs may be broken, but everything else is still intact, which is more than can be said for all the other bad days I've had. Plus I did some quality damage to my foe."

"You hurt Belle." She is actually angry because she likes the nice girl. She encourages protective beehive on others.

"I hurt his heart. Belle is just where he keeps it. He killed my love. I know the feeling." She can't stop but nodding in understanding what he meant.

"So do I, however you failed." She says and then lowers the tone on her voice. "He's on his feet, immortal, has magic, and you've hurt his girl. If I had to pick dead guy of the year, I'd pick you."

"Did you ever avenge the death of the man you loved?" He asked as he saw the torment look on her eyes for a second but soon she put back on her mask and left the room.

OUAT

"We gotta get into his phone. Let me guess another pass code."

"You can't guess! There are a million possible combinations."

"Ten thousand." Helena says entering the room where Emma, Mary Margaret, Ruby, David and Leroy are arguing about a cell phone. She noticed Mary Margaret and David looked surprise to see her and wanted to ask her something but they didn't said anything.

"Ten thousand!"

"Leroy, can you get it open or something? Hack it?"

"Well, you do understand that computer hacking and pickax hacking are different." Leroy then turns to Helena.

"Don't look at me, hacking was never really my thing." It was truth I was more the punching and seducing my way into information.

"Here, let me try." Emma says and them explains to everyone. "I have a thing. And we do know something. There was stuff in his car. Rental agreement, maps, receipts. His name's Greg Mendell. Now, let's see. Pictures of him alone at a bunch of Eastern Seaboard tourist locations, a LinkedIn account, and he tweets pictures of his food. I'll keep looking, but I think what we have here is just a well-documented, real-life, ordinary Joe. Or Greg."

"So, whatever's kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for the last 28 years is..."

"It's gone." Mary Margaret finished Ruby thought as they both shared the concern.

"Anyone can drive in. Why are my instincts telling my that's a bad thing?"

"Because you've seen E.T. or Splash or any other movies where they find something magical and study it to death! Think what they'd do to a werewolf."

"Leroy he's right." I tell them as they now stare at me. "I worked intelligence before, believe a town suddenly appearing on their radar, you can expect someone to appear very soon."

"What do we do?" David asks everyone.

"Can you put a word with the big boss?" Emma asked her sister as everyone stared at her question looks.

"I don't know. I think it may be worst if he finds out. Lucky he was enough on his plate right now. Let hope it keeps him occupied." _Thank you Norse Gods who appear in the middle of the desert and billionaires with high technology toys._ "But I can pull a few calls. Keeping the city on low profile. But no more people entering would be a preference."

"His friends and family, they're gonna come looking for him soon." Mary Margaret says with even more worry in her voice.

"Let's try not to overreact."

"Emma. We don't need outsiders here." I tell her. "Hook says he doesn't know where Cora is, and God knows what she's gonna do. With other people coming here, that's not gonna be good for anyone."

"We need to find Regina, tell her we know she was framed."

"I've been tracking her, but no luck. She's gone underground." I informed them as they just keep staring at me.

"But what if Cora finds her first?! I don't wanna think about the damage those two could do together. This could not have come at a worse time!"

"It's okay. The guy's being patched up right now. He'll probably be on his way home by morning."

"Not quite." Doctor Whale says entering the room. "He's bleeding into his chest cavity. It's not a full flood, you know. But pretty soon he'll be drowning in his own blood."

"So make it stop. Aren't you a doctor?" Mr. Gold enters the room and Dr. Whale approaches him.

"Gold. You fixed me. Now fix him. Please. It will take you seconds and cost you nothing."

"No."

"No. Just... no?"

"Yes. I owe you nothing, Whale. I owe none of you anything. And some of you owe me. So yeah, just "No." Oh, and point of interest? The driver? He saw me throwing some magic. So instead of trying to get him outta here, you better be hoping he dies, because if he doesn't, he's gonna be driving tour buses up and down Main Street. So glad I don't give a damn."

"Look. Letting him die is easy. I can do that. If that's what you decide."

"Let's take this somewhere private." I tell them looking around the room. We turned out to enter the supply room and speaking with lower tones.

"It's not really murder if we let him succumb to his injuries."

"Pretty sure it is."

"Of course we save him."

"Obviously." God this family is so made of good guys.

"Well..."

"Leroy." Mary Margaret almost reprehends him and suddenly Helena is happy she wasn't the one to voice her opinion.

"We gotta think it through. We save him and kill the whole town. Is that really better?"

"So we have to choose between our lives and his?" Ruby speaks and Helena nods agreeing with her however Emma was the only one to noticed and knew she needed to have a conversation with her sister after this one.

"We can worry about the town later."

"Which doesn't mean we should abandon him."

"I know, but let's worry about Storybrooke after we've saved a life. Dr. Whale, prep for surgery."

"I'm gonna get some air." Helena says following Whale.

"You don't agree with them."

"No, but your drunk of your ass. If the patient is going to die it's not because the alcohol on your blood."

"Don't worry about it. How's the leg?"

"Much better, if Emma comes looking for me, I'm outside by the river."

OUAT

"Whale it's Frankenstein's Doctor." Emma says approaching her sister by the river. Of course she would be here. The sea always calmed Helena. And yes Emma could see the irony on that. Her sister probably not so much.

Emma was expecting her sister to act different since the return but it's the same calm level, cold, stoic mask. Her typical armor against the world. However Emma was worry about her.

"Really? He exists too?" Emma sits next to her sister seeing her playing with a sharp knife on her hand.

"You're not actually stabbing him to death?"

"I could do it you know." Emma turned to her sister. She looks like she's talking about making breakfast or dinner, a normal daily thing, not murder that scare Emma. A lot. "I could do it quickly, he wouldn't even suffer."

"We are not killing him. You aren't killing him."

"Do you think Regina can change?" Emma blinked at the question not understanding the change on her sister.

"I want to hope that she can change. She's Henry's mother after all."

"She loves the kid, unconditionally. It's a type of love that changes people."

"Have you thought about talking to Archie?"

"I can't talk about that with him Emma. It's classified." She says the last part with a dark smile.

"You need to talk to someone." She says as her phone starts to buzz.

"Go they need you."

"You know Mary Margaret and David are worry about you. You haven't talk to them."

"I will deal with it later." She saw her sister leaving as she answer the phone call. "Did you find him?"

 _"_ _Yes, he's in a evil corporate meeting around the Hamptons. Why don't we have meeting like that?"_

"So he has company."

 _"_ _I don't think SHIELD or even INTERPOL would matter if they turned up death since they are after them. Fury gave the green light."_

"I will meet you tomorrow."

OUAT

"My son. It has to be today, because every minute I'm here, is a minute closer to me killing Hook. So it's really best for all concerned if I leave, and you're going to come with me. Oh, and, um, we have a long history. So know this, and know it to be true. If any harm comes to Belle while I'm gone, I'm killing all of you. I'll see you at noon."

So Emma was leaving with Gold. That might not be a bad idea.

"Do you think I can crash the party?" She asked Emma as they walked away from the hospital.

"You wanna go to New York?"

"You're right, I should talk to someone. Someone who knows me that I can talk to them. We can meet in New York."

"That sounds good." Emma said with a smile as Helena hides the pain that she felt for manipulating her own sister.

 **A.N. Please don't hate me for having Helena manipulate Emma, in fact she is probably going to do that I couple of time in the next chapters. So who is she meeting? Clint, Natasha, Phil or Ward? I plan to make the next two chapters about Helena so it won't be any Storybrooke character in it. However very special SHIELD guest are making an appearance.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _***** Early 2008*****_

 _"_ _That's enough." Barton screams at Helena as she stopped letting Ward go. She had him on the floor, face on the ground holding his twisted arm, almost breaking it with the pressure she was making, probably the leg as well. She got up and looked at the two boys with her sea green eyes popping as she looked at the agents._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Grant."_

 _"_ _Hey, it's ok, I can take a beating." He says with a smile as she nods but doesn't smile. She doesn't even move her mouth. They could see it. She hasn't showed any emotion to anyone. Except when she sleeps, both men think._

 _"_ _I just have so much- rage- inside of me."_

 _"_ _You want revenge." Natasha entered the room as she saw the two man share concern looks but she asks with a look for them to leave, something they do, after all it's the Black Widow you don't want to get in her bad side. "It won't work you know."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Training every day, it can keep you for going after them for a while, but not forever."_

 _"_ _Fury says I can't go after them because of some short of personal vendetta."_

 _"_ _What do you want?"_

 _"_ _I wanna make them pa, Nat." she says sitting in the table where they had their drinks. "I wanna kill every single one of them in the most painful way possible I know. I wanna see their lives leave their bodies. I wanna take what they took from me."_

 _"_ _Come on." Natasha says grabbing Helena's bag. "We are going on a hunt. I'm tired of seeing they play their way."_

OUAT

"So you're coming with us?"

"As soon as the plane lands people will be waiting for me."

"Does Emma know what you plan to do?" Gold asks her as she looked at her sister who is a couple of sits in front of them together with Henry. They were both looking at something she couldn't see. Too distracted in their worlds to listen to her conversation with Gold.

"She knows I'm meeting someone."

"And we both know that's not just it. I know the look on your face. The darkness. They do too you know." Helena turned to Gold and for someone seconds he saw the fear in her green eyes. "They just don't realize the deepness of it."

"And you do?" She asks with sarcasm in her voice but Gold knew better. He noticed the way she and Regina interact, the way she looked at Belle, and even to him.

"You lost the person you loved."

"I didn't lost him, like he left and or something. He was killed in front of me. Tortured. I can still hear the screams in my head. I know a man who spent 300 years avenging the woman he loved. What's 5."

"A man who lost."

"I'm not Hook."

"No, you're tactical, smarter, and someone much more dangerous and something tells me it's more than just a man that needs to die." She turned away from him and stared at the sky from the widow. "Everytime I used magic I told myself it was all for my son, to protect him."

"How noble."

"Despite my best intentions I still lost him."

"You're still going to find him."

 _Early 2008_

 _"_ _You do this there is no coming back." Clint said entering the room as she saw the short woman cleaning her red hands. He looked at her: her hair was shorter and black, her clothes black and practical, there was still a bit of dry blood on her fingernails. But her eyes, they showed no emotions. He was too late. "What?"_

 _"_ _You missed the party in Baghdad."_

 _"_ _How many?"_

 _"_ _Does it matter? It's not like they didn't deserve it." She says living the room as he closes his eyes._

OUAT

"That's the thing. I already lost him."

"However you find yourself with more to lose. How far would you go to save your family?" The silence was more than enough answer for him. "I learn something over the years. That doesn't matter. The more you justify what you're doing the more you push them away. And take it from me you will always lose the ones you love the most."

"And if there is something I learn, is that once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out. I learned to leave with it, with what I've done and what I will do."

 _Spring 2008_

 _"_ _See needs to stop." Fury says seeing the many reports on the table. The pictures. The kills._

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _This is not her mission." He snaps at the red-haired pulling down another report on the "victims"._

 _"_ _Tell me something, would you sent the kill order if we came across them?"_

 _"_ _You already know the answer Romonoff."_

 _"_ _She's just not waiting for you to give the order."_

 _"_ _Tasha has a point. The woman lost everything Nick. You didn't saw her the first months. The anger and the grief. We were trained for this: cold blood killing. So she's not following every SHIELD protocol or rule, but she wasn't kill anyone who didn't deserve it."_

 _"_ _Barton, what happens when she has to kill someone innocent?"_

 _"_ _She won't." Ward tells them against a wall._

 _"_ _It will destroy her. Consume her with darkness." Phil says looking shocked over at the many reports. It was his niece who was doing this._

 _"_ _She won't do it."_

 _"_ _I think you all should read the report on what happened in Iraq- the true report." He says leaving the four agents in the room with one simple yet terrifying file._

OUAT

"What happened to you?" The voice asked when she got into the car.

"I just lived one of my biggest nightmares not even a week ago."

"Elle."

"Don't Elle me. I need something to take the edge off." She says preparing a gun that was hidden in the car door.

"You need a gun for that?"

"You know very well I don't need a gun but it's a good accessory."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"It's time for me to leave." She says as soon she hears the shower turn off. "Emma called, Bealfire is Neal, Regina is with Cora and on top of that Hook tried to kill Gold again."

"Does that surprise you?" The voice from inside the bathroom spoke.

"I'm surprise it took him so long. But we have to save Gold or Cora will become the next Dark One or something."

"Now what do you really think?" He says appearing only with a white tower hiding is more private areas.

"If you ask me. I would kill Cora and then let Gold die but their _family_ now."

"You're family is very forgiving I must tell you."

"Don't I know it?" I tell him getting my bag and walking to the door. "You know the way out."

"Call me with updates, don't be a stranger."

"Come on Ward, don't go soft on me right now."

OUAT

"Who's piloting the ship?" I asked entering it as I see Gold on a bed in a terrible condition.

"Me." A male voice says as I turn to the man. "I'm Neal."

"You're Neal." I say with a nice smile but still with some treat in my voice. He obviously sense that since he seemed to be scared. Good.

"Behave." Emma said leaving as I helped 'Neal' with his father.

"You must be Helena."

"You got that one right." I turn to Gold with a grin. "See what happens when I am not around."

"Don't I know it dearie."

OUAT

"Missed a spot." Neal told Emma in a teasing tone as she draws the lines to protect us from magic making me roll my eyes. Seriously are they teenagers?

"You're hilarious." She says as I turn around and walk closely to Gold.

"Does two make me sick."

"They have been like this since they meet."

"I imagine." I say pushing one chair and sitting next to his laying body "How do we kill Cora?"

"There is nothing we can do right now."

"I don't like the idea of that."

"Your firepower can't kill her." He says staring at the gun I had hidden in my leather jacket.

"We will see about that."

OUAT

"They outside." Emma told me as I got into the room. I look at them with swords ready to attack when they came in.

"Do you need a sword?" David asks me as I took a belt from my boot with six knifes and from the other boot I took the gun. They were all staring at me shocked.

"You will get used to it." Emma told them as Cora and Regina entered the room.

"Regina. Think about what you're doing."

"Don't talk to me." She says and before I knew the three of them were on being thrown around as I came face to face with Regina. "Looks like your plan failed."

"I would be so sure." I told her catching her off ward and twisting her around as I put a knife against her throat enough to leave a small mark. It was proves that I wasn't playing around. Neal had his sword pointed to the dagger as we waited for Cora's move.

"What's it going to be?"

"Mother!"

"Choose wisely." Neal keeps taunting Cora as I hold Regina tightly. "She doesn't seem to the joking." I looked over at Emma as she understood what I mean and got inside the room where Gold was leaving me and Neal against the mother and sister.

"I am not, I can easily kill her in 10 different ways in this position, it's your choice." At least everyone in this room had the decency to actually believe in me… maybe even fear me. However Cora summons the dagger to her hand making me throws Regina into Cora as Neal and I got inside the room.

OUAT

We watched as Regina returned Cora's heart and then died in her arms. I could understand the feeling, I could also see the haunted look on Mary Margaret's eyes after realizing she killed someone. The woman would never be the same.

OUAT

The next days have not been easy with Regina trying to kill Mary Margaret and Henry trying to end magic for all goods. Everyone seemed to have their hands full.

"I remember the first time I killed someone." I told her sitting in the chair next to Mary Margaret's bed that seemed to get her attention. "Perfect sniper shot. It was in Iran. I took down a man who would explode a building full of innocent people."

"Did you regret it?" She asks with a voice so soft that I almost did listen.

"No. Because it was the only way. But that doesn't mean I don't remember his face as I did it. Every small detail of that moment will be forever in my memory. First time is the hardest but you learn to leave with it. You need to learn to leave with the darkness in your heart and not let it consume you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Breakfast in bed? Seriously?" Helena says getting into the house. She promised she would meet her family every morning after her morning workout. Even if today it was a different day because every Friday she was brunch with Marco. The man and the man connected since she came to town but especially because she knew August before all this. She only came to say hello to her family when she saw the plate.

"What happened has been really hard on Mary Margaret. The least we can do is make sure she's eating."

"I think it's time to give the hot cocoa and the foot massages a rest. It's time to haul her ass out of bed and get her to move past this.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think? She took Cora's life."

"Is everything okay?" Henry asks coming downstairs with Emma who knowledge the tension between us with a simple look.

"Everything's fine, kid."

"Get your coat. We're gonna be late." Emma tells him as they leave together. Helena turns to David so she could say something else before leaving.

"I know you think that she needs our help. But at the end of the day, she's the only one who can help herself." She almost add 'believe me I know' but was able to kept it to herself.

OUAT

"It's nice what you do for Marcos." Emma told her sister before she went inside Granny's.

"It's nothing."

"I knew how close you two were."

"I had sex with him… plenty of times. That was it."

"No it wasn't." She says before leaving: Emma and her emotions.

OUAT

"Marcos." I say as the man smiles at me when I sit next to him.

"Hello Helena." He tells me as Granny's put a cup of cappuccino and hoagie sandwich in front of me. We talked a little bit, about the week and that was been through town until I spoke about it.

"What would you like to know today?"

"You told me about the time you to reconnect here, some of his adult life, but you still haven't told about how you two first meet."

"That's a very good one. Like the song said… it was the late summer of 98."

1998

She was watching the sea, as usual, people were enjoying the sunny and warm day in the beach, she sat in chair reading her book, sometime she always liked to do: read a book in front of the ocean.

"The Princess Bride." A voice said behind her as she turned to see the handsome young man, he couldn't be much older than her and had a nice smile but still a bad boy vibe about him… it was probably the black jeans and jacket. He looked familiar to her but she didn't know why. "I'm August." Nothing family about the name: she would know, she is good at memorizing names and faces.

The beautiful blonde blush a little bit, she wasn't that used to the attention from handsome boys. However August couldn't help but grin at her. She was stunning: with very long shinny blonde hair that was very perfectly curly, wild and dreamlike green eyes and of course still beautiful hot, with her adorable blue dress with black flowers print and a A line neckline, it was tight in the waist as the belt showed her perfect and tinny waist but then loose until the knee, the light brown sandals and the blue fedora made her look even more beautiful and adorable. Yes she was adorable.

"Helena." She says and then bits her lip, something she normally does when she was nervous, especially around boys but she can't help but speak (as usual) "So you read princess bride?"

"No, I am afraid. But I am fan of any amazing book. Especially fairytales one."

"I love them as well." She says with a big smile and August can't help but grin, if she knew the irony of that.

"So what's about the Princess Bride that makes you like it so much? After all you have been reading it for some hours now."

"First there is the girl named Buttercup-"

Present Time

"From that moment we bonded. We would meet there to talk about what book I was reading and we would talk about it. I think he enjoy the irony behind that." He looked surprise about the story she was telling and he also could see Regina and Ruby and probably more costumers listening to their conversation but if she noticed she didn't seemed to care. Archie had already joined them in the middle of the story, obviously wanting to learn more about the blonde woman. Everyone was shocked about how she descried it after all when looking at her they saw a short blonde in skinny jeans, combat boots (or high boots) and black leather jackets: and the only colors she seemed to have in her closet are purple, blue and black…. Lots of black.

"So all that because of the Princess Bride book."

"Yes, once again the irony stays in there." She told Archie with a grin as she drank more of her warm drink. "Well now that I think about it there were a lot of fantasy books. The Hobit, The Golden Compass and later on A Song of Ice and Fire."

"Did he have a favorite?"

"If he did, he never told me."

OUAT

"Hey. What's up?" Helena asked Snow when she saw the worry expression on her face.

"Why the urgent look?"

"It's August. I found him."Helena couldn't help the shock expression from appearing in her face but gladly everyone was distracted to notice.

"My boy? He's alive?"

"Yes, but... he's completely wooden. He's been living in an abandoned trailer down near the toll bridge."

"What can we do? Can we help him?" Helena asked softly them usual but still not wanting one bit of hope.

"No. But I know someone who might be able to... Mother Superior."

"Yes. Yes, The Blue Fairy. She helped once. She can help again. She must!" The older man said as they all got up, Helena paying for the food, and then walked out of the diner.

1998

"She reads more." She turns to smile at the boy. After many weeks she was used to August come meet her at the same chair. Now she was reading Lord of The Rings, a story that she enjoyed very much right from the begging.

"Hello August. What is that?" She asked as blue eyed gives her an ice cream.

"I seemed to recall your telling me strawberry and chocolate being your favorite. I thought I could bring some." He says as she closes the book to allow her to taste the ice cream.

"You haven't told me what you do?"

"I finished school, have been getting some work here and there, but I want to write what about you? Besides being a princess what else do you want to do?"

"Very funny August. I'm a ballerina." She says blushing as he looks at her with a surprise, happy, look.

"Ballerina hum, maybe one day you will allow me to see you dance."

"Maybe one day."

"How about we do this." He says pointing between the two of them and then around them. "In a different scenery, maybe over a dinner and a movie."

"You mean as a date?" She asks blinking her big almond shape green eyes.

"Yes, as a date."

"I would like that."

Present

Of course this would come down to the bad choice he made in life and redemption he so desire. Like redemption is possible for everyone. Because if it wasn't for him Helena was sure she wouldn't get it either.

"You knew him right. You know he can change." Mary Margaret asks/tells her with despair in her. She understood: the black haired woman craved forgiveness and a second change.

"I came cross with him three time in my life, neither of them ended up that well."

"What do you mean? I remember you two looking very _friendly_ when he came to Storybrooke."She didn't took offense of what the woman meant by that…. yes she and August had plenty of sex when he came back into her life. But what she means was the feelings behind it. The woman for some reason just couldn't say that I had sex with him…. well she is her mother.

"You know it's ok to say more than friends, I know you knew, hell, probably the entire town knew, what August and I were going together. We share a hotel room for god shakes." Well not, really, normally she would leave after the sex and go to her own room so the man could rest. Mary Margaret looked very uncomfortable with this conversation.

"It's strange."

"I understand, now what I really wanted to say is that we broke each other's heart." She stops walking immediately and turned back to her daughter shocked by her confession and went to hug her right away. Helena was uncomfortable with it, she didn't know what to do, because after second she still didn't hug her back, however she tried and touched a bit of Mary Margaret's back. "I was 16 that's not that big of a deal."

"I wasn't there to see you when you had your first crush or love. I'm sorry-"

"Hey, we should look for August." She says walking away from the woman before she said something else.

OUAT

"August!" Helena called out to the man that had fallen in the ground. By now Neal, Emma, Henry, David had joined them with

"Oh! My child. My boy. My boy. What happened to you?"

"I'm so sorry, papa."

"No. There is nothing to apologize for. Everything is gonna be all right."

"Helena."

"August." She says holding his head on her legs as she gives him a sad smile.

"I knew I would end up in your arms." He says between breaths making her let out a laugh.

"Well you were always suborn."

"Lena" He whispers the nickname he gave her many years ago. "She's..." He raises his head to whisper at her ear but it's too late, he was gone.

"Oh, no. Not again." Marco says sobbing and even Helena who was still holding August had sadness in her face expression by that time Neal and his fiancé had arrive but she wasn't paying attention. She didn't care about what the other were saying until Henry said the words.

"Brave, truthful, and unselfish. Don't you see what this means?"

"That's what Pinocchio was supposed to be." Helena's voice makes them all turn they could see the emotion in her voice, something they never did, they could almost see water in her eyes. "There's still hope." She says with a sad smile touching the wooden face of the man she first loved.

"We need The Blue Fairy." Blue Fairy ended up appearing and turning August into a real boy. A kid, not her August. He was gone.

She walked way still trying to confront and digest her emotions but before Neal went to meet with her stopping her from walking.

"You're her." Neal said as she turned to him and understood what he means as soon their eyes crossed. "You're the girl he liked. That."

"Broke his heart." She offers a neutral tone to that: her mask was back on. "Yes I was."

"What did you meant by that?" Emma approached Neal as her entire family did the same seeing Helena walk away. Neal looked at the kid and his father before turning to group.

"When August came to visit me the first time." Emma knew he mean the time when Emma abandoned him and she went to jail. "He told me he also broke some girl's heart. Back then I didn't ask many questions, but when he met me in New York before coming here, I asked about her and he told me he had met her but she ended up breaking his heart when he found she had met her love of her life."

"She met the love of her life already?" Mary Margaret asks with happiness holding David's arm. There was still hope for her daughter after all. She knew that. "Then why is she always sad?"

Neal and David where the first ones to notice the painful look on Emma's face and then the dark haired realized what it meant.

"John, the name she was screaming for, it was her love." Emma just nodded holding Henry's as everyone saw the woman walk to the docks as she sat looking at the ocean. Even with her back turned to them Emma knew she was touching the ring. Her engagement ring.

OUAT

She ended up in front of the psychiatry office but without the courage to knock. However after some time Doctor Harper opened the door and looked at her with surprise but then show her a nice smile and took some steps back so she could get inside.

It took her some time looking around the room before she would speak but she then she remember the promise she made Emma about talking with the man and she kind of needed and it was something she couldn't say to Clint or Tasha.

"How can August who just had a selfish life, with luxury and lust, gets to almost die so he could be able to be a boy again. While I-" She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I did bad things to. And what do I get? A family? That's not fair."

"You feel somehow that life has been unfair."

"Believe doctor, I know how unfair life can be."

"Why don't we start with something more easy? Why was August the trigger for all this emotions to come out?"

August wasn't the trigger, just a reminder, but she couldn't say that to the doctor. "He became selfish after we broke up and it became worst when he tried to return to my life but all he got was to see me happy with another man. I broke his heart and made him be the way he was, I was the one responsible for him turning into hood."

"Have you thought that maybe you care to much guilty?"

"Believe Doc, I don't' care enough."

 **A.N.**

 **I know we haven't got a lot of Hook and Helena but I want to build some story for Helena before we get to them. The painfully journey from the sweet girl who love to read to the cold woman she is right now.**

 **As for timeline my plan is to introduce The Avengers after Neverland and go from there. Actually I plan to make Neverland the place that some real discovers about whom Helena is deep inside of her.**

 **In one of the reviews you asked how her parents are going to react about her darkness: while I love the Charmings I think they can be too much bright and white/black something that will come with contrast with Helena… so it won't be easy.**

 **As usual I love every one of your reviews and they help me built this story. So please if you need to express something feel free to do it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Thank you for coming." Marco tells Helena with a gentle smile as they enjoy the breakfast. Marco does amazing breakfasts that is for sure.

"That is the least I could do." The woman says looking at the red haired boy with a somehow kind smile but he was so focus on his breakfast to tell anything else.

"Dad, can I go watch cartoons?"

"Of course my boy." The man says with his heart and body full with emotions as he sees the boy running into the living room. Helena starts to get the plates into the washing machine as the man thanks her once again. "This can't be that easy for you."

"Actually, I'm glad it turned out this way."

"But it must be hard, he, not remembering what happened while being August."

"You both deserve the second chance that is what matters to me." She says with a hint of gentleness. She's been feeling a lot lately. "Now I'm sorry I can't stay more but David called me to ask to meet with him."

"Of course, I won't keep you from your family." The man says walking her to the door as she let the word family in the air.

OUAT

"So he doesn't remember anything." Emma says as Helena tells her about August in the car ride with Mary Margaret and David. The couple wanted to show them something, and Helena had no idea what was. She didn't like it.

"Nop, nothing."

"Must be hard for you. You two were very closed." The short raven hair speaks from the front sit.

"Not that close."

They didn't understand.

Nothing.

Her relationship with August would never work.

When coming back here the only reason they fall back into their bed as because it was familiarity. She didn't spent 5 years in celibate. Not even close. She liked sex and how it helped forget her problems for some time. An escape. While fighting help her release the tension, sex gave her an escape for her problems. However she wasn't the one to pick up random eyes. She tried but her body marks would ask questions and make her somehow interested to man (who would have guessed). She didn't want that. So she has Ward, pretty much, the man knew her and like her didn't want romance or sentiment … it was easy … August got that as well since it was been want we wanted too. They didn't love each other anymore. No strings attached. But of course Snow White and Prince Charming don't understand casual sex. Helena is pretty much they saved themselves to marriage. That is not her type…. At all.

OUAT

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?"

"Why aren't you guys telling us what's going on? Why the secrecy?" Emma adds as we walk with David and Mary Margaret.

"Because you need to see it." Mary Margaret tells us as I can't help but remark

"Great. That always goes well for me."

"Listen, whatever it is, it can wait. August was trying to warn me about something-someone dangerous."

"Doesn't matter." David says with somehow of a happy face as Emma and I stare at them confused. Why do I have the impression I won't like where this is going?

"Why not?"

"Because of this." She says holding Emma's hand as David does the same with me. She hides through the cloaked fields of magic beans. Magic beans. I take a step back realizing what is going on.

"Emma." A man says approaching her and hugging Emma who is shocked.

"Hey."

"You must be Helena. I'm Anton." He says with a smile as I just nod still staring at the field behind him.

"Are you here to help? It's not quite harvest time yet."

"Beans. You're growing magic beans. That's what you were up to when I was in New York? Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asks as I realize what they are planning to do.

"We are telling you. We kept it a secret to protect the crop. Mother Superior, she cloaked the area. That way Anton can do what he does best."

"Actually, you haven't seen me play darts. But, yeah, I do this pretty good."

"Um, Anton, don't take this the wrong way, but w-why-why are you so..."

"Small? Cora. She and Regina brought some magic to make me human-sized. Kind of like it."

"Enough lollygagging! Back to it."

"Wow. Dwarves really like to work. It's great to see you, Emma. Pleasure meeting you Helena." I nod at him with feeling my breathing not coming from my lungs.

"You want to use the beans to make a portal, to go back to the Enchanted Forest. That's the real reason you didn't tell us." I tell them trying not to sound so accusing. They wanted all of us to get back. All of us. They really don't get it.

"What about Ogres and destruction and danger?"

"We can fix all that. We did it before, we can do it again."

"We can start over, Emma, Helena."

"So, you've changed your mind. You wanna go now, too." Emma says as I really think about going to enchanted forest. Then I remember what made me come here. And then I realize how crazy that idea is.

"Not my mind. My heart. After what I did to Cora, I think restoring our land is the best way to mend it."

"It'll be good for all of us, the whole family. Henry and the two of you." I don't see how that can be good for me.

"We're from there. You're from there."

"No, this world is... my home."

"And it's been nothing but cruel to you. If we go back, I think you might be able to have your happy ending." Happy ending. The woman still didn't get it. I don't want a freaking happy ending. I already had it, and it ended the way it did. Happy ending. I am not some fairytale character that can get her happy ending by kissing a prince and waking up from a sleeping curse. In the real world doesn't work that way.

"What about you Helena, you been very quite." Mary Margaret asks me as I turn to them with an expression that could only been described as perplexed.

"I can't." I whisper as they both stare at me with shocked but also pain. "I can't go there. I can't leave this world." I say getting out of the hidden field and into the real world. My world.

OUAT

Emma walked into the room. All the noise you could hear was the punching of a bag. The simple room was empty for the exception of workout machines and training objects. Helena was standing in the middle of the room punching a boxing bag with a lot of strength. Her normal day clothes were changed into a black sports bra and black leggings. Her short hair was naturally curly and wet from the sweat and Emma could see the red long scars and burns down her back. Emma was the only person in town that knew about this place so it normal that Helena would feel comfortable enough to dress as she wanted. Helena knew she was attractive, after all it was part of her job to use her body to seduce her target, however the woman had many scars so she made sure no one knew about and showing her body would raise many questions.

Helena kept hitting the bag knowing very well her sister was present. She stops after a couple of minutes go get her tank top. Emma might now about her scars but she still didn't need a reminder, especially since her sister would always look at them with sadness and even pity… she hated that look. She learned to live with the body she had and she wasn't ashamed of her scars.

"Mary Margaret and David are scare you won't go with them."

"I won't go." Her sister told her with a definite look. "I can't imagine myself living in that place."

"You're planning to leave." Emma says understanding her sisters look after all she had it many times. Helena gives Emma some fields that were clearly from SHIELD. "What's this?" She asks suspicions; Helena never gave her a SHIELD file. She used to say the less Emma knew the better. Most of the times Emma agreed.

"Fury's brilliant idea."

"The Avengers." She reads it out loud.

"Catchy name I know."

"You told me about this when you came here. You made your decision?"

"Whatever my decision is, it's not pretending to be a fairytale princess character."

"You have family here." Emma says understanding. "You need to talk to them about this."

"I will think about it." She says almost coldly as Emma just nodded and left. She knew when Helena was in this mood there was no need to fight her… unless you wanted a short blonde haired kicking your ass to Russia … probably even far.

Helena waited until Emma left to make a phone call. The one she was waiting all day.

 _"_ _I am on my way."_ She could listen to her uncle's voice as she listened to the car noise. Of course he would bring Lola.

OUAT

She was brushing her wet hair when she hears the knock on the door. She had a nice shower while she waited for her guest. She got up and opened it as she saw the blue eyed man in his typical suit. He gave her a smile and a hug. He was one of the few people who could hug her without getting pinned to the floor or with a knife on their neck. Once again; familiarity was important to her, something she didn't felt here.

"Hello Uncle Phil."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

She walked with her uncle around the main street of the town. She was updating him on some of the things we would need to know mostly about the city. She knew Phil would keep the secret, he was good at it. He was the only person in this world who she trusted completely. Well she trusted Emma too, but it was different. Phil has sees more of the world, terrible things, just like she did. Sure Emma had a troubled childhood but it was difficult for her sister to understand her. They both shared different kinds of lives and pains.

"I have to tell you, this is a very interesting place." He tells her at the same time she sees a familiar couple getting out of their building and looking at her surprise. They had they arms linked, like usual, and before seeing her very happy expression now they were looking curious at her uncle.

"Helena." Mary Margaret says looking at the man next to her. David did the same, both of them wanted to know who this men was that was very clear.

"Just in time. Mary Margaret, David, this is Phillip Coulson, my uncle." She introduces them as you could listen to the pin drop on the floor.

"You're uncle." David says after some silence. "I didn't know you were bringing him to town."

"Well when Emma told me about Neal's fiancé I thought you guys would mind if I let my uncle into town as well."

"You can rest assure I will keep it a secret."

"So you know everything." Mary Margaret says as the words unspoken were still pretty loud.

"I do and it's a pleasure to meet you both." He says with his typical excitement that he normally uses to talk about his vintage love. At that time her cell phone ring and she saw the id she rolled her eyes. Took her long enough.

"It's Tasha, I have to take this. Meet me at the diner I showed you."

"Of course." Helena says as the three of them stay still.

"Why don't we take you there?" Mary Margaret says with her gentle smile.

OUAT

"So she wasn't told you a lot about her family I can see." Phil says as they all sit and enjoy some coffee. Snow and Charming enchanted glares over the family comment hoping the man didn't noticed, but he was trained to notice things like this, so of course he did. However he decided to ignore it for the good of the three of them.

"She wasn't told us a lot about anything if we are being honest." David was the one who spoke.

"That's Elizabeth for you." He saw the surprise in both of them. "Most people close to her call her Elizabeth or Ellie. Emma is actually one of the first people to call her Helena. Elizabeth comes from a grandmother, who she still had the change to meet only if briefly. I know this is probably strange for you."

"It's just she never tells anything about her and now you're here." The short haired woman said. He could see resembles between Elizabeth and her parent. Helena while having her father's blonde hair she had her mother's facial expressions and looks.

"Thomas and Diana." He tells them as they look at him with question looks. "Her adoptive parents name. Thomas was my brother. They died in a car crash just a couple of month before she did 16. It was very hard for her. She was very different before."

"Different?" Mary Margaret asks almost urgently. She wanted nothing more but to know about her daughter who seems to go through so much lost.

"Yes. She was - full of light - very energetic but at the same time very shy. She was either dancing or reading by the beach, it was like her bubble. She used to say she was going to be a ballerina and a writer. When her parents died. It took a lot of her. She found a lot of secrets, being adopted being one of them. Her parents job another."

"Job?"

"She wasn't told you about her job." He whispers almost regretting to bring that up. Of course she wouldn't, Helena would be ashamed of it.

"She told me she trains hand to hand combat. Isn't that truth?"

"Yes, now."

"Please whatever it is. Just tell us. We've been trying so hard to make her open up and we always seem to fail."

He really felt bad for the woman. "Helena, she was a spy." He says as both of them look at her shocked. "She was field agent. One of best." Before he could add something he saw Helena come inside the diner.

"Sorry it took so long." She says looking between the four of them.

"It's ok, we will leave you two for your lunch."

"What did you tell them?" Helena asks sitting in front of her uncle.

OUAT

"Hey Helena." Henry said as she saw him playing with Augu- Pinocchio who had left to get to the class. "Who are you?"

"Henry this is my uncle Phil. Phil this is Henry."

"The famous Henry." He says with a nice smile. "I hear a lot about you. You are a very bright and courageous young boy."

"Don't let him hear you said that or he will do something heroic and get into trouble." They turn to see Emma walking in their direction. "Phil it's nice to see you." They both hug and them Emma turns to Henry. "Why don't you talk to Phil about your comics book collection. Phil where like superheroes as well." She says as the two of them leave the sisters alone for some needed conversation. "You didn't tell me Phil was coming, you could have said."

"Come on Ems. You know why he is here." The youngest sister says with a raised eyebrow and crosses arms.

"To pick you up. You made up your mind."

"I can't go. I'm sorry. But fight ogres and playing princess. That's not me. It's not who I am."

"I know. But I am sure you can visit us."

"I would like that." She says and Emma hugs her sister tightly.

"Hey did you know Phil had Captain America's cards." Henry says as Helena rolls her eyes but still shows a genuine, even if small, smile. The first one Phil and Emma saw in a long time. Maybe everything wasn't lost yet.

OUAT

Helena knocked on the apartment door as David opened it with a smile. That smile is about to leave is face very soon. She knew it. They would be sad about it but they also needed to understand it. Understand her.

"Helena, come inside." She does it and noticed Mary Margaret in the kitchen but walking in her direction. Great they were both here that would make it easy. "What brings you here?"

"I came to talk to both of you. I know you guys are planning to go back and I don't blame you. Home is home. However."

"It's not your home." The woman says with a sad smile.

"No. I can imagine myself visiting you guys. But not living there. I'm sorry."

"But we are a family."

"That's the thing." Helena takes a deep breath knowing she is about to crush the hopeful woman. "We're not. I had parents. I had a family. I still do and I know it's not your fault but Phil is my family. He's been there for everything. Even Fury, as shocking as it sounds. I own them a lot. You still are trying to get things put together and since there is no more Cora treats. I'm thinking of going out of a couple of days. I will be back before you guys leave or if you need me. But I think it's nice to have some space right now." She knows she hurts them both. They aren't that good hiding it. She can't face the deception on their face. She leaves them both.

OUAT

"One more move and your uncle dies." She turns to see a black American woman with a gun and someone else pointing a sniper rifles to her uncle as he waits for her in the car. He clearly didn't notice the scene.

"You must be the fiancé." She looked at the woman poiting the gun at her, for the position she was a professional, or at least had very good training. But she came at her. That made her overconfident and stupid. Helena would have the gun against the girl in seconds if she wanted but there was something about her. "You look familiar. Do we know each other?"

"I know very well who you are. You killed my father."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

She ended up being capture by Tamara, not because the woman was better than her, but because she needed answers. It wouldn't be the first time she did that. Getting caught on propose is an art she and Natasha became master. She also called Phil, telling him that she changed her mind and decided to stay for some time. She would call him when she was ready to leave. Emma and the rest of the gang already believed she was long gone. It's better this way. No one to look for her. All the time she needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Really, electrocuted, don't you have creativity?" She says with a dark grin as the African American woman connects her to the machine as her arms are being pulled into chains that were connected to the selling making her arms raise to until it you could feel the muscles.

"I will give you some time alone with your cell friend."

"My what?" She asks as she sees Regina getting inside the room tight to a bed. Greg and Tamara leave them alone and Helena can see it almost day.

"How did you manage to get capture?" Regina asks her with curiosity.

"Let's just say this is a fun way to get information."

"You have a strange way of having fun. You realize they are about to torture us."

"Regina I am aware of what they about to do to us much more than them. But how is life?"

"Well I wanted to destroyed all of you and use the beans to take Henry with me."

"Good plan even if I see it didn't work."

"Hook backstabbed me."

"Hook is here." She asks surprised. Really that man can't take a break? Or her?

"It appears. Well I did backstab him first. Now Greg wants to know where his father is."

"Let me guess, death. "

"What about you?"

"It appears that I killed Tamara's father." She says like it was nothing that important as Regina turns her head to face her with a raised eyebrow. "Please Regina, why don't we jump the part where you pretend not knowing about my past and I give you information on how to survive torture after all we are friends now with things in common: torture and killing the family of our captures."

OUAT

Greg was the first to come and immediately took Regina to another room. She's was alone in the dark room or some hours judging by the pain on her arms. She could listen to Regina's noises of pain. Small noises and screams. After all she did teach her something.

"I wanna know why you killed my father." Tamara demands entering the room as I raise an eyebrow at her.

"And I wanna know why we can't have peace in the world. Guess we won't get want we want." At this she felt the electricity sock on her body. "Darling I don't even know who your father is." She says after the socks stop.

"He's name was Patrick, he was a scientist." At this Helena lets out loud laughs. Dark loud laughs that piss of Tamara since she punched her in the face bruising her lip.

"I know very well who your father and scientist doesn't even being to describe him. And let me tell you something. He begged for me not to kill him and he did suffer. A lot. Because after he begged me to do it." The golden blonde says with a dark humor as Tamara took of the seat from her feet making her be elevated and felling even more pain in the arms.

"He wanted to save the world." She says activating the machine even more but Helena still didn't let out any noise no matter the pain she felt. She wouldn't give the brunette that pleasure.

"Your father wanted to destroy it darling. He built a bio weapon that could kill hundreds of people." She says as Tamara leaves the room.

OUAT

"Whatever they're offering you, it's not worth it." Regina tells Hook before Greg would start the torture. Helena has been alone for at least at 3 hours and the Queen know whatever it was happening to her it wasn't pretty. Hook was the only way to at least get her out of here. She wasn't stupid the man might want revenge but from what she gathers around he also wanted Helena.

"Well, considering they're offering to have me kill Rumplestiltskin, I'd say it is."

"And you actually trust them? You don't even know who you're working for." Regina let her eyes hide Hook's to the wall and then nodded when she realized the man understood what she wanted.

OUAT

She saw the worry in Tamara's as soon the woman enter the dark room and turned on the lights. She blinks as her eyes are still trying to adjust to the light. It's the 3rd time the woman comes to the room to torture her in hopes of getting information. It wasn't working that well for her.

"Someone is putting a stop to your evil plan I can see." She taunts Tamara as the woman shots her in the leg making her scream of surprise and pain.

"I wanna know why you killed my father, the true reason, you tortured him before he died." She says shooting her leg again but this time she didn't scream.

"I needed names. But you are right. Since I can predict your death very soon, I will let you on a little secret. You father died because he simple helped killed the wrong man." She says as her green eyes darken.

"So you wanted revenge. You're not even sorry."

"Sorry." She laughs at her face. "Sorry. That's precious. But don't worry you will see dad soon." She says as the woman leaves again this time for good.

OUAT

She heard the shooting outside. They had found Regina. However, she was aware her room as hidden so it would take more for her to leave. She was already formulation a plan to escape when he got inside.

Hook was shocked at the sign. Helena was standing there: or better yet, hold there, in a dark tank top and jeans. He could see some blood on the floor coming from her bleeding leg. Her face was bruised. Something inside of him wanted to kill however it was responsible for this but what surprised him was her pulling herself up, probably trying to escape.

"Let me do this." He says using his sword to cut the ropes as she felt into his body. She was freezing and very pale.

"I'm going to kill that woman." She says weaken but with a lot of anger. He wouldn't doubt that she would.

"She's gone, everyone is. And I need you to get home." He says caring her into his arms to her protest.

"I can go alone."

"No love you can't." He says as he sees her closing her eyes of tiredness falling into his arms. Hook just holds her and takes her out of the room.

OUAT

"How is Helena?" Regina asks after calming down and that got Emma's attention as she walked to the woman laying on the bed.

"She left town yesterday afternoon."

"No she didn't." Regina says looking at them in shock. "She's still in there."

"They have her." David scream in anger.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Helena woke up in an unknown room. She looked at her leg and saw a black tissue around it and the memory made her smirk a bit, the same tissue he used on her hand back in the enchanted forest. She saw she was wearing one of Hook's back shirts she quickly raised it up and saw her own top still under, so he actually didn't strip her naked while she was asleep, who would have guessed… _I'm always a gentleman_. Who knows maybe he short of is.

"You're up." The man in question says entering the room with water and some food. She tries to get up but before she could do any more damage to her leg he helps her sit up. "How is the leg?"

"I had it worst. Thank you for not bringing me to my family apartment." She says as he offers her some water. She doesn't remember much after passing out - just taking her the bullet of and them passing out in his arms- again but she does recall asking him not to take her to her family or the hospital.

"Well when a lass begs you not to take her home. You bring her to his." He winks at her as she realizes she's on the boat. She also realizes he is teasing her but is also concern about her. His eyes don't hide the worry that well.

"Where is Tamara?" She asks with hatred on her voice.

"I don't know. I've been where with you." He says that with softness and that doesn't (totally does) affect her. "You know this is not how I imagine your time in my bed."

"I bet." She says enjoying the food but noticing how tired her arms were. It's has been a while since she lets herself be capture. _I must be losing my touch_. "We need to find out what they are planning to do."

"We?"

"Come on do you really think they will help you after this." She says pointing to herself. She is very aware he saved her making very aware on what team he is in.

"They don't know it yet." He stares at her green eyes and can't help but remember the state he found her, bleeding and weak but still fighting to stay alive… she is a survivor just like him, one more piece of the puzzle and he fells even more connected to her. The pain she must have suffered.

"I need to know the plans are, Tamara didn't say much."

"I will help you." He says without even thinking but the almost complete smile she gives him it's completely worth it.

OUAT

"From the mouths of babes, I'd say the lad has a point." Hook says as they realize the man is there and David doesn't waste a moment and punches him in the face.

"That was for the last time we met."

"Bloody hell." If the prince knew the things he and his daughter did and almost done. He can't help but grin at that.

"Tell us why you're here before I use something other than my fist." He says putting a gun at him

"I think threatening to kill me seems a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway."

"No thanks to you. Regina just told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge."

"Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it." He tells Emma, they don't need to know he was already working against the duo before finding out that.

"We don't have time for this. We have a real problem. Two actually because we still haven't found Helena."

"Actually that is not a problem." The familiar voice says as they all stand to see Helena leaning on the door with a bruise face and something wrap around her leg.

"What happen to you?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh my god." All the members of her family speak but Hook just turns to her as he sees her roll her eyes.

"I thought I told you not to climb the stairs."

"I thought I told you to leave the conversation to me. Did you expect them to believe you were working on the inside?"

"Wait you two are working together?" Emma asks looking between the two not understanding anything that is happening. "How the hell did that happen?"

"We are all about to die."

"Which is why I'm here, 'cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there's one thing I want more than my revenge, it's my life. So should we start this thing now, and then resume bickering?"

"There is no stopping it. And the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable." Regina says as Helena walks closely or better yet limps to the woman direction.

"It'll give us the time we need."

"The time for what?"

"Steal back the beans. Use them to get everyone into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone." She says as everyone stares at her surprise. "What I had to spent the entire morning in the car alone while the pirate over here had all the fun. I had time to dorm a plan."

"How? We don't even know where Greg and Tamara are." Emma says choosing to ignore her sister's last comments. She knew Helena always had a plan… her family needs to get used to it.

"Well, I do. I can help." Hook says as they all look at him again and notice that he as one arm around Helena to support her. Neither of them knows what to do about it and the 'couple' didn't seem to noticed it or at least care.

"Help yourself. You'll take them and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you?"

"No, we won't have to." David says before Helena could speak in defense of the pirate. "I'll go with him, and if he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face." Helena lets out a laugh as Hook rolls his eyes.

"Quite hostile, aren't we?"

"Just being clear."

"I'll take Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time. Mary Margaret, take Henry, and gather everyone. Make sure they're ready to go as soon as we have those beans."

"What about me?" Helene asks as everyone stare at her. "I am not going to stay here and do nothing. I can go with Regina or David."

"You're hurt." Hook and David point out at the same time, something that was very strange.

"I can heal you." Regina says as Helena fix eyes with her and nods almost like they are having a private conversation. They all start to leave but before Henry could Regina stop and leans to talk to him.

"Henry, before you go, I'm sorry for what's happened. I tried to be the person that you wanted me to be and I failed. But I won't let you be alone. You just know that I love you."

"I love you, too." The two embrace, and then they go their separate ways ready to work with the plan.

"The things we do for our children..." Hook says and noticed the way Helena froze for some seconds before turn her mask back on.

OUAT

"Thank you." She tells Regina as the woman heals her leg leaving only a small mark.

"The scar will disappear in a couple of days."

"Here I was hoping to add more to the collection."

"I guess you have a lot I can make them disappear if you want."

"I'm fine with them for now. It's was nice what you did for Henry."

"What?"

"Saying goodbye. I'm not stupid I know when someone is giving the last goodbye speech."

"I made peace with my decision."

"I know. I may peace with death many years ago as well." Once again an understanding pass between the two of them, every conversation both woman realize how alike they were.

OUAT

"So, tell me, Hook, all this time, it's been about revenge for you. Why is it suddenly so important that you survive? I know what I'm fighting for—my family. What are you fighting for?"

"Myself. That's plenty of motivation, I can assure you." Hook looks at the room where they are hidden and looks at the blood on the floor and his jaw tights.

"Is that?"

"Helena's blood. Yes." David noticed the dark room. Really dark, no lights and very cold. He also noticed the ropes on the ceiling but they were destroyed. He could get the picture of how Helena was standing in that room going through god knows what.

OUAT

"Slowing the device... It's going to require all of the strength I have."

"You're not coming with us, are you? When you said good-bye to Henry, you were... saying good-bye." Emma realizes as she look at her sister but notices that she already knew this.

"He knows I love him, doesn't he?"

"Regina, no. There has gotta be another way!"

"You were right, you know. Everything that's happening, it's my fault. I created this device. It's only fitting that it takes my life."

"What am I supposed to tell Henry?"

"Tell him that in the end, it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing."

"Regina, please..."

"Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my son. Let me die as Regina."

"Let's go Emma." Helena says looking at Regina and murmuring a thank you.

OUAT

"But we can't do this! She's family! We don't leave family behind!"

"This is what she wants. We have a ways out. We have to take it." Helena tells Henry upon Emma telling the news of Regina's faith.

"We saved her from being killed by the Wraith. How is this any different?"

"The Wraith!"

"What?" Helena asks Mary Margaret.

"We sent it through a portal. Why can't we do the same thing with the self-destruct?"

"Because we don't know if it's gonna work." Helena tells her. She would like a way to save Regina but not at this risk. One person against the all time… it wasn't worth it.

"It could."

"It's too risky. No one will go along with it." Emma says to them as Archie comes forward and talks.

"Yes, we will. Because it's the right thing to do. Look, Snow White and the Prince have always led us before, and we've always won. So, who's willing to let them lead us again?" Everyone agrees and Helena is taken by surprise. They were willing to believe just to save one woman who actually terrorized them, she does not understand these people.

"Thank you, Archie. This is what we should do." She says the last part to Helena but she still not aboard with it.

"And will do."

"Look, I know we haven't had a lot of chances to be parents, but give us this one. Let us do the right thing. It's not too late."

"I just don't want him to be alone. I don't want him to grow up the way I did." Emma says holding Henry. At the same time another earthquake occurs and it was the largest one yet by the noise and the damage.

"This plan could fail. If we use that bean now, we can get away for sure. We will survive."

"But it's wrong. Helena, I killed her mother."

"You did that to Cora because you had to."

"I did it because it was easy. It was a mistake. There were other paths, harder paths, and I wish I had taken them. So please, Helena, honey, let's take the hard path. Because if we don't we will be building a future on Regina's blood."

Regina's blood. Could I add Regina's blood to my hands? Saving Regina and risk the change of dying a hero or letting Regina die and be sure they would survive?

"Okay." David tosses Emma the bean but Hook catches it first.

"You're all mad." Emma and David attempt to grab it back but Helena hesitates. "I can live with myself."

"Give it back." Emma says but Helena gets in front of her facing Hook when he turns.

"If she wants to die for us, I say let her."

"We understand each other. Look out for yourself, and you'll never get hurt, right?" Helena tells him as everyone stop to see what was going to happen between them.

"Worked quite well for me."

"Yeah, until the day that it doesn't. We're gonna do this. It might be stupid, it might be crazy, but we're doing it. So, you can join us and be a part of something, or you can do what you can do best, and be alone." She knew she wasn't getting to him yet and he was about to leave when asked loud and clear to him and everyone. "Why did you let me win?" He turns to look at her with surprise but also with a grin on his face. "At the lake, you let me win. You could come with Cora and not having to worry about us stopping you. You let me win the fight making sure the three of us got home." Emma and Mary Margaret's eyes popped out shocked by her words but they still explain softly to everyone else what was going on. "Because you felt something inside of you that made you change your mind about how far you would go or because you already knew you could come here with the bean. But something changes during our duel and you know it. And I know very well something is chancing now."

"Quite passionate, love." He says giving her the pouch as everyone begins to leave making the two of them the only ones in the diner. "So, why are you really doing this?"

"The kid just lost his father today. I'm not letting him lose a mother too."

"His father? Who's Henry's father?"

"Neal."

"Baelfire?"

"Yeah."

"What else?" He asks approaching her until their bodies were touching. "That not only that or you had agreed when your sister did."

"Something Mary Margaret said about building a future on Regina's blood. I have enough blood on my hands."

"You're a box full with surprises aren't you?" He asks touching her face close to where her hair begins where he could see a white scar on her face. It was long but almost unnoticeable since her hair covers it. He takes her by surprise by closing the distance in a kiss. As they lips moved she noticed how different this kiss was-, not with the lust and hunger the other had- it was softer, the type of kiss you imagine being the first kiss between a couple. That scared them both. Helena because she was afraid of what that would mean to her. Hook because it's making him doubt his plan. He whispers at her 'I know you won't come with me' before breaking the kiss and leaving. Something she didn't understand. She just stood there touching her lips, shocked at the passion he showed her with only one kiss.

 **A.N. Another kiss…. And a step closer to Neverland. I really enjoy writing these episode because it had a lot of Hook and Regina (my two favorite characters) interacting with Helena.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What are you doing here?" Regina asks surprise to see the Charmings.

"You were willing to die to save us. That makes you a hero. Now we're gonna be heroes." Henry says with his typical innocent optimism.

"They're gonna open up a portal, throw this thing into a void." David explains to the woman as she looked at them shocked and with fear.

"No. You don't know that it'll work."

"We have to try."

"Everybody, step aside. Helena?" David tells her as she opens the pouch and sees nothing inside.

"It's empty. Hook." _I know you won't come with me._ Now it made sense to her. He was saying goodbye to her. "Son of a bitch."

OUAT

"I can't contain this much longer." Regina says as Helena stares at the woman. She could see Emma walking over Mary Margaret and David with tears and for a moment she considerate who she would call in this moment.

"Mom... Dad... " She says with tears as they embrace each other, tearfully, and Henry goes over to Regina. She touches her ring hidden in her clothes (Hook's clothes) _Remember who you are and what you stand for._ John was always telling her that. That's the main reason she had it tattoo on her ankle. So she could remember. Maybe if she manages to survive this she would call Phil, Clint, Grant probably even Tasha and have a nice night out… a few drinks too. But if she didn't they all would understand it… she made peace with it.

"I love you, Henry. I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this. I'm just not."

Gold's words to Emma came to her mind: _Conjuring magic is not an intellectual endeavor - its emotion. You must ask yourself: "Why am I doing this? Who am I protecting?" Feel it. S_ he could feel it, the pain of losing her family, the feeling of wanting to protect them. She also felt the energy on her hands and gasps in realization.

"You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are." She tells Regina still with some doubt as she combines her magic with Regina's. While Regina's magic had a short of purple shades hers were a reddish tones.

"It's working." Henry says but Regina looks at Helena seeing the sweat on her forehead.

"No it's not. You won't survive Helena."

"It's ok. I know what I stand for." She says showing true emotions for the first time since arriving town as she allows the pain reflect in her green eye. Emma then jumps and connects herself too smiling at her sister. She made peace with death, maybe these can tone for some of her sins or maybe not.

"We do this together."

The strength of the three women as they combine their magic successfully diffuses the trigger, saving the town, but also knocking themselves out in the process and Helena couldn't help but let a short but true smile appear.

OUAT

"We're alive!" David says helping Mary Margaret to her feet as she does the same with Emma.

Regina goes over and picks up the now diffused trigger and helps Helena as she murmurs a thank you and gets a little smile from the blonde.

"We did it."

"Yes, we did" Regina says to Emma as Helena nods.

"Gotta hand it to Henry. He's right about a lot of things."

"Yes, he is. Isn't that right, kid? Emma says turning around. "Henry?"

"Henry?"

"Henry?" Helena calls out for the boy as they explore the mines looking for him when she sees the object.

"Helena, what is it?"

"Henry's backpack. They took him."

OUAT

"There's no way. I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal." Gold tells them as they look at the sea.

"So that's it? He's gone forever? I refuse to believe that."

"What is that?" Bella asks as they all look at the horizon.

"Hook." Helena says with somehow a smile.

OUAT

"What the hell are you doing here?" Helena asks as the man gets out of his ship.

"Helping."

"Well, you're too late." Regina tells him as he just looks at Helena.

"Am I?"

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself." Helena tells him almost like a challenge.

"Maybe I just needed reminding that I could." He says with honesty as they eyes fix on each other and he gives the bean to Helena but with softness as his eyes try to apologize to her.

"Enough waiting around, let's go." Regina says breaking the eye contact that could take them weeks to break by the signs of it and got into the ship.

"Go? Where? I thought we were saving the town."

"We already did." David says not liking the looks the pirate was giving to his younger daughter.

"We need to get Henry. Greg and Tamara took him through a portal." Emma tells him as the finally looks at her.

"Well, I offer my ship and my services to help follow them."

"Well that's great, Hook, but how do we track them?"

"Leave that to me. I can get us to where we need to go." Gold says as Hook and him look at each other. The tension between them made Helena doubt if Hook would help now. She hold his arm before he did something but something changed in his eyes. He gave her one last look before climbing into the ship.

"Well, let's do it." As they climb they couldn't see the obvious looks on Regina, Gold and Emma's face. That little gesture as well it was needed for Hook to be on board with the plan.

OUAT

"So, are you done trying to kill me?" Gold comments as he and Hook stand face to face making Helena walk closely to them not wanting a fight.

"I believe so."

"Excellent. Then you can live." He says as he magically summons some short of white Globe. He pricks his finger, and a map of a strange island appears.

"Where is that? Where did they take Henry?" Regina asks as Helena studied the look on Hook's face, it almost looked haunted and for some reason she knows the answer before he spoke.

"Neverland."

OUAT

"So who are we up against? Who are Greg and Tamara?" David asks as they all hold on to something, preparing to go through the portal.

"They're merely pawns, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for."

"And who's that?"

"Someone we all should fear."

 **A.N. NEVERLAND where we go!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Why are you slowing down? In case you didn't know, my son's life is in danger!"

"Oh, I know, my hot-headed Queen. The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, and… then we sail right through, take him by surprise. The irony..."

"What irony?"

"Oh, I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill Rumplestiltskin. And here I am, sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor. It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for."

"Greg Mendell said something funny to me. He said I'm a villain, and that villains don't get happy endings. You believe that?"

"I hope not, or we've wasted our lives." He says as his eyes fix the blonde not far from them. She was alone and staring at the sea touching the ring on her necklace. Clearly in deep thinking mode. He would want nothing more than to know what was going through her mind right now.

"She's not like them."

"Who?" Hook asks with a flirtation tone but Queen wasn't having any of it. She knew better than.

"Helena. She's not like her charming family who is all sunshine and unicorns. She got darkness in her. A lot of it."

"Are you telling me that she's a villain?"

"No, I just don't think she's that much of a hero either."

OUAT

"What is it like?" Helena asks Gold as he passes by her but stop to turn to her. She wasn't facing him, just staring at the endless sea. "Neverland."

"What makes you think I know?"

"I'm not an idiot Gold." She says with her stern voice and without any patient for his games.

"No, you're far from that." He says coming next to her as they look at each other again. "Neverland is the land of imagination. But Pan is probably the worst person I ever faced."

"It won't be easy them." She says as Gold looks at her family on the other side of the ship.

"They don't have what it takes to save him."

"I know." She confesses as the man turns to her surprise by her confession. "They will want to do things with their white comfort hero zone. I'm surprise we aren't fighting with each other yet."

"I'm leaving soon." He confesses to her taking her by surprise. "I can't succeed with them. They morals will get in the way. Deep down you know it. What do you think they're going to do when you kill at boy? Because we both know you will if it necessary. But they won't. I could come with me."

"No, I need to face them soon or later besides they need me."

"Then good luck with that."

OUAT

"Oh, that's a great use of our time—a wardrobe change!" Hook comments pointing to Gold.

"I'm gonna get Henry."

"We agreed to do this together." Regina tells him as Helena is next to her still not facing her family yet. She knew it was stupid they would stay together for a long time, ignoring them it's not an option.

"Actually, we made no such agreement."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I wanna succeed."

"What makes you think I'm gonna fail?"

"Well, how could you not? You don't believe in your parents, or in magic, or even yourself."

"I slayed a dragon, I think I believe."

"Your sister did." Gold says as Hook looks at her with a surprise smirk she just raises her shoulders at him like it wasn't that much of a deal. "Only what was shown to you. When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof? I've know you some time, Miss Swan. And, sadly, despite everything you've been through, you're still just that... bail bonds-person, looking for evidence. Well, dearie, that's not gonna work in Neverland."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry, dearie, our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And, sadly, yours doesn't." He says disappearing.

"You hate this place." Helena tells Hook as she stands next to him on helm some minutes after Gold left.

"Yeah I do." He tells her with honesty but still with a dark look about him. "I spent most of the darkest decades in this place."

"Then why come?" She asks while he stares at her. She was no idea, does she? That he's doing this for her and for Baelfire.

"Redemption." He tells her a half truth as he sees her sallow hard, she understood what he meant, he could see it in her green eyes that remind him of the sea however there was nothing peaceful and calm about them. "I can see you're familiar with the term."

"Can you teach me?" She asks wanting to a change of conversation as he look at her confused. "How to sail."

"Come here." He tells her as she walks between his arms and listens to his explanation but still feeling the warm feeling he was giving her. He felt it too, but he chooses to not say anything, he would scare her off and he has time.

OUAT

"I don't like that." David says looking at his daughter and the pirate talking to each other very closely. He seems to be teaching her how to sail since she was holding the helm but he was his arms on each side of her guiding it. They weren't touching each other but it was clear in their eyes and posture the attraction between them.

"David I don't think now it's the time to play protective father."

"He's a pirate, I am not playing, he's a bad guy, she needs to be protected."

"I think Helena is stronger than we think. I don't think she needs our protection."

"I know." David says with sadness remembering the room where she was tortured. How did she survive that and still is able to look normally is beyond him. "I just don't want him taking advantage of the sadness and pain inside of her."

"I don't think he will." He looks at her with curiosity in his eyes as she adds. "I think she's the reason he came with us." He was about to say something to protest what she said but she kept talking before he could. "But that doesn't mean I approve either."

"There is nothing to approve." David tells his wife as Regina rolls her eyes at this. Sometimes they could be so blind do things. Regina knew it wouldn't take long for Hook and Helena to get involve with each other, and the blonde wouldn't care what her parents would think of it.

OUAT

"You're good at this." Hook tells her with a smirk almost smile like seeing her sail the ship.

"Well, I flight helicopters, how hard can a ship be?"

"What is a helicopter?"

"It's a vessel that flies."

"That sounds interesting. Maybe one day you could teach me." He says looking at her focus face. The understanding was there… one day…. The hope one day she would be comfortable with him that she would share something with him, just like he did. Hook couldn't help but want that day to come. He knew he cared for the blonde woman next to him. But she was also someone who wouldn't just open up easily no matter the connection or attraction they have right now.

"You're good at teaching too." She comments bring him back from his thinking of how she looks sailing his ship.

"It was been a while since I taught someone how to sail."

"You taught Neal- Baelfire." She realizes it as he nods with sadness. "You two were close."

"For a while yes. He spent some time aboard my ship. Another time for me to care about him."

"You should tell that to Emma. I know it has been hard losing him. It must be good for her to listen about it. About him."

OUAT

"Oh don't stop on my account." Hook says as he watches Emma practicing come pulls ups.

"Wouldn't think of it."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for a fight." She tries to say as she feels herself getting tired and stop doing it. "Damn, Ellie makes this look easier."

"Ellie?" He asks confuse with the name.

"It's Helena's nickname, forget it."

"Well, neither way, I've never know you to need to get ready for a fight. I thought it was a natural state. Don't let Rumplestiltskin get you down luv."

"What do you want?" Emma finally asks him as he shows her a key.

"To give you something." She sits as he walked to open a draw. "You know, Baelfire and I once spent a lot of time together."

"He was always Neal to me."

"Yeah right." He says getting the sword. "This was his." He says giving the object to Emma.

"I didn't realize you were sentimental."

"I'm not I just thought you could where we are going. You know to fight." He says getting a couple of cups and serving rum.

"Thanks."

"To Neal."

"To Neal." They both say cheering.

OUAT

Everyone kept fighting as Helena tried to keep control of the ship, something it wasn't working since they pretty much were beating each other and the storm was getting worst making her lose control of the helm besides it is not like she has the experience of sailing to back her up.

"Oh my god. Emma!" Helena screams her sister name as she turns to her. "It's us. The more we fight the stronger the storm gets."

"If we do not stop fighting we are all gonna die." Emma scream but it wasn't working at all. She kept calling for their attention but it didn't work. "Can't you just use your kung fu stuff and know them up or something."

"It's was to be you. Emma, take a leap of faith." I told her as I tried to control the ship and saw her jump out of the ship. _That was not what I had in my mind_.

OUAT

"You know Emma, when I told you to take a leap of faith, I didn't mean a literal leap." I told her as I got her some warm clothes so she wouldn't get a cold from the water.

"It's was the only way to get them to stop fighting." Her sister tells her and looks at her large black shirt. "You're still wearing Hook's clothes." She comments as the two sisters turn to silence. "He came to talk to me about Neal." Emma adds but then notices the look on her sister's face. "But you already knew that. You guys are connecting."

"We are not connecting Emma and I sure am not here to get a _boyfriend_. I'm here to save Henry." She tells her sister.

"I know." Emma says seeing the determinate look on her sister's face: she also scare because she didn't know how far her sister will go on this trip.

OUAT

"We don't have to do this way." Regina says as they all set foot in the land. "I can fix the Jolly Rogers. My magic is powerful enough. We can execute the pirate's plan."

"Sneak attack?" Helena comments as they all look at her. "Let's not be naïve. Save your magic. We'll need it later because Pan already knows we are here."

"It's time to stop running." Emma says getting everyone's attention. "Gold was right. This land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy being at each other's throats to be believers." Emma locks eyes with her sister as she nods for her to keep talking. She was doing a good job. "I was as wrong as anyone else. It's time for all of us to believe not in magic, but in each other."

"You wanna us to be friends? After everything that's happen between all of us."

"I don't want or expect that. I know there's a lot of history here and a lot of hate."

"Actually I quite fancy your sister for time to time when she's not yelling at me." Hook says with some flirtation as Helena elbows him when she sees the look he's giving her. "Hey."

"Not helping." She tells him with trying to hide her grin. She takes a stand next to Emma and speaks. "Emma is right. We don't need to be friends. What we need to know is that only way to get Henry back is cooperation."

"With her? With him?" David points to Regina and Hook.

"Yes." Helena simply says but both Regina and Hook saw somehow defeat in her eyes when her father point to them, contrary to her voice that carry strength and certainty. Helena knew she wasn't that much better than them, David just prove she will never accept her. But she stopped caring about accept a long time ago.

"No Helena, we have to do this the right way."

"No, we don't. We just need to succeed." Helena almost fights back and Emma understands where her sister is coming from. She doesn't believe she better than Regina and Hook and what David is saying is only making her feel worst about herself. She looked eyes with the said 'villains' and she noticed they got that as well. Mary Margaret and David were the only ones still refusing to see what was in front of them.

"And the way we do that is by just being who we are: a hero, a villain, a pirate, a badass spy." She says smiling at her sister who starts to calm a bit and even manages to grin at her label. "It doesn't matter which because we're gonna need all those skills whether we can stomach them or not."

"And what's your skill 'savior'?" Regina asks with her typical sassiness.

"I'm a mother and now I'm also you leader. So either help me get my son back or get out of the way."

David and Mary Margaret are the first ones to go. She and Regina are about to walk as Hook let's them pass with a smirk.

"How am I called a villain and you get badass spy?" She turns to Regina but notices she isn't being hostile, actually she is just being sassy and almost friendly like. This place is going to be interesting.

"Because: I am a badass spy Regina. When you start to be able to enter NATO or ONU meetings without being noticed and know more than a dozen martial arts I will call you badass too." She says winking and walks following the group. Regina noticed that she and Hook are walking close to each other but the short blonde hair girl seems to not realize that.

"Helena." She calls to her making both her and Hook turn to her. "They will come around."

"I am not so sure." She says as she looks at David and Mary Margaret but them puts her mask back on and walks into the jungle.


	22. Chapter 22 (Part I)

Chapter 22

July 1999

"There you are." She hears a male voice as she turns to see August with a bouquet of followers. She was dressed in her Tatiana ballet costume (a soft green dress that looked very fairy like) with her hair curly and stylish with some small braids but most loose hair. She ran to her boyfriend and gave him a tight hug as soon as she saw him.

"You look stunning." He says giving her a kiss on the cheek since he didn't want to ruin her lip gloss very aware how much she like things to be in perfect and stunning… just like her.

"Are my parents already here?"

"No I didn't saw them but they are on the way I am sure."

"I hope so. They know how important this performance is to me, it's the last time I will be here." She was going to London. She just got into the Covent Garden program in The Royal Ballet School… her dream has about to come truth. And now she was going to perform in her company in Los Angeles for the last time.

"Relax, they will be here."Her uncle's voice breaks her from the stress and she runs to hug him. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Uncle Phil. Is Uncle Nick here?"

"Yes, he's outside, only you to make that man come to a ballet performance." He says with kindness but then turn into his 'tough look' as he sees August. "Booth."

"Mr. Coulson." He says with a nice smile shaking the man's hand not showing any fear, she smiled at that.

"Well I just came to wish you good luck. I'm going to see how uncomfortable Nick is right now." He says kissing her hair and leaving her with her boyfriend again.

"You do look beautiful."

"Oh no, don't you even try. This." She says pointing to her herself, from the perfect curly hair with a flowers tiara on top to her soft grey almost white gown. "Took a lot of time to have you ruin it."

"10 minutes." Someone behind her told everyone as her serves started to kick. She knew it was idiot because she has been dancing A Midsummer Night's Dream for quite some time now. She knows her role and most of the roles of the play in the tip of her- feet.

"You don't need to be nervous El. Before you know you will be playing on London stages Swan Lake."

"There is your obsession with that play." She says hitting his arm as he just laughs.

"Didn't you confess it was your dream role?"

"Or Giselle." She says with a smile, he never mentions Gisele, only Odette, somehow she finds it amusing.

Present Time, Neverland

"The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead." Hook told us as we all walked in a almost straight a line, David in the front followed by the pirate, Regina and I were next and behind me was Emma and Mary Margaret.

"You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout?" I asked him since all I manage to see in the last couple of hours was jungle and more jungle. She was patient but she knew Regina and Emma weren't and she could understand them.

"From there, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping your son."

"You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant."

"Where? Have you any idea what's up here or anywhere? There are dangers all about. Only I can guide us past them."

"He's right. Hook's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen." I told them knowing for experience, that we should always follow the person who knows the place better, strategic wise of course.

"Here. You need to stay hydrated." I hear Mary Margaret behind me talking to Emma.

"Thanks, Mary Margaret."

"You know, "Mary Margaret" is a bit formal. You could call me "mom" if you want. You've done it before." I froze in the stop at this as I saw Regina turning to me and giving me somehow an understanding look. I tried to talk more closely to the Queen in hopes of escaping that conversation.

"That was...back when we—"

"...we were about to die. Oh, no, I get it."

"No. No!" I hear Hook say stopping David as I got closely to see if someone was hurt but I only branches blocking their pathway

"I can handle a couple of thorns."

"That's dreamshade. It's not the thorns you have to worry about. It's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on the Dark One."

"The poison that almost killed Gold?" I asked him looking at the thorns, yes they do look dangerous. Somehow she was curious about this

"Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way."

"We'll go this way." David says as everyone but Hook and I follow behind. Shouldn't we be following the person who actually knows the place? It appears not. David still didn't get the all work together speech it appears.

"Your father's a distrustful fellow."

"He's just not used to working with the bad guys." I tell him not really wanting to comment the father part.

"I can assure you, on this island, I am not the bad guy."

"Yeah, well, Pan's not supposed to be one either."

"What possibly gave you that idea?"

"Every story I ever heard as a child."

"Well, they got it all wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced. Tell me something, luv. In these stories...what was I like? Other than a villain. Handsome, I gather." I tried to hide the smirk looking at him up and down as I remember very well how Captain Hook was supposed to look like, this man very close to me looked nothing like it.

"If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing." I say turning my back to him and walking in the direction that everyone took. The smile appears in my face since I couldn't help but imagine his face when he finds out how he looked in the stories.

"I take it by your tone, perms are bad?" I let out a laugh, oh he had no idea.

"Up here! We made it." David says before I could say anything.

"Pan's lair should be just...right..."

"Where? All I see is jungle."

"Aye. The Dark Jungle."

"Great amazing name." I can't help but saying it as I see Regina nod. Hook takes out his telescope to survey the land, maybe in hopes of finding them.

"It's, uh, grown so much since I last stepped foot in Neverland."

"So this nature hike was for nothing." Regina tells us not amused at all but neither any of us was.

"Hook may have led us astray, but at least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle."

"Not exactly. The Dark Jungle's the last place you wanna set foot. We'll have to go around it. In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp."

That means I have to sleep. Great. It's like being in the Enchanted Forest all over again.

"You wanna sleep while my son is out there suffering?"

"If we want to live long enough to save the boy...Yes."

"You okay?"

"Regina's right. Henry's out there somewhere."

"And Hook is right. We have to survive if we're going to get him." I tell them still looking at the forest wondering how bad it would be going there instead of sleeping.

"I know. I just hope we're not too late."

"After everything your father and I have been through, there's one thing we've learned. It is never too late." I just roll my eyes at that. Never too late…sure.

OUAT

"Do you know a place where I can change? Maybe with some water?" I asked Hook while everyone was starting to rest in their improvised camp beds.

"There is a small lake; it will take us 10 minutes top."

He informs her as she nods and walks to Emma whispering to her so she wouldn't wake everyone else. "I'm going to change my clothes."

"Alone?" She asks but sees her sister look at Hook and understands. "You're sure you're only chancing your clothes."

"Emma."

"I'm just saying. You know he cares about you right?"

"Go to sleep."

OUAT

The place was really very close and somehow pretty. The lake was cover by the trees and it couldn't be very deep since it wasn't that large. It wasn't romantic, like the moon reflecting perfectly on the water… no just stars and the dark blue sky and dark jungle… She was very glad.

"You're staying?" She asks Hook as he grins at her.

"Come on love, I won't miss the show."

"There will be no show." She tells him as she begins to take her jeans knowing that his skirt falls until her mid tight so he would see anything.

Hook however watched in wonder as the short blonde took her pants off and showed her cream perfect shaped long legs. He couldn't resist but stare at them as she sat next to the water and let her feet touch it but not the rest of her body. She then took off a tissue and started to wet it in the water and then passed it by her leg. He then remembers it was the exact place she was shot so he walked to her direction sitting next to her. He noticed there was only a skin color mark on it.

"Regina did heal you."

"Yes, it's strange." She comments as he looks at her waiting for her to explain or at least elaborate. "Normally getting shot doesn't heal that fast." He doesn't comment how usual it is for her to get shot. This woman keeps adding mystery to her.

He notices how she pushes the sleeves of his skirt the small bloody marks and some cuts from where she tried to escape captive. Without thinking he took the tissue from her hand and wet it again before holding her arm in his hook while he cleans the arm with his hand. She closed her eyes feeling the softness he was using to clean her up. She wasn't used to this tenderness. She isn't stupid she knows he was feeling for her besides lust. She knows that she somehow also has feelings for him. For a man she barely knew. Whatever was going on here it wouldn't be solves with a night of passion sex. Not even close. That actually makes things worse. When he said he liked her from time to time, it wasn't a simple flirt; it was a way to tell her he had feelings for her.

"Hook." She says his name softly as they eyes meet but she looks down not being able to face the emotions of his blue eyes. "I can do it myself."

"I know but this way its better." He says flirtation as she rolls her eyes but let him to the same with her other arm but before he could do it, she took him by surprised when she took off his shirt (he would keep it for the rest of his life) and stand there in a dark tank top that still cover most of her female body parts but allowed him to see her shoulders and some of her back since it was crossed in the middle. He couldn't help but touch the red marks, most of them were still cover he would guess. He didn't need to ask; he knew very well what caused scars like that. He couldn't help but want to know the name of the people responsible for it and kill them in a very painfully way.

"Don't worry, I already did it." She turns to him like she was able to listen to his thoughts. She could see the anger in his amazing blue eyes and she was sure he could see the torment on hers.

"Just who are you Helena?" He asks her with tenderness as he touches the scar on her forehead, not hidden anymore by her hair as she had pulled it back.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" It came as a whisper more than a normal tone. He was getting though her. They both knew it.

"Perhaps I would." He whispers as he touches her lips making her open them a little bit. She was waiting for him to kiss her. The tension around them as palpable and she could feel the electricity between them. She was pretty sure he was going to but he surprised her by kissing the scar he was touching seconds ago. She closed her eyes for some seconds and when he finished she turned back to the lake not ready to face him, the moment was much more intimate than any kiss he could come up with. She could feel his fingers passing over the visible marks and then stopped by the begging of her collarbone where he kept touching a small mark.

"Gun shot during a mission in Arizona." She whispers and she knows he surprise her by the confession. He surprised her took when his lips meet the scar and she closed her eyes once again. He kept his lips on her skin for at least 10 seconds but I was enough to let a trail of shivers through her body. She turned again to him touching his face, where a scar on his cheek, it looked old.

"Good one, from the begging of my pirate days, a knife." He tells her but with his eyes close, like they have been since she start to touch his face, them the surprise of the night came when he left her soft plump lips against it. Neither of them said anything else the rest of the night.

 **A.N. Totter4: I'm glad you like the family dynamic. I bring it up piece by piece since I plan to make it hard for Helena to accept her parents just because in her mind she had parents before they did. In the next chapter I will also explore their death and how it changed my character.**


	23. Chapter 22 (Part II)

Chapter 22 (Part II)

"He so likes his games." Hook tells us as Emma keeps looking at the map; it appears that she has to confess who she truly is so she can find Henry. The confess part doesn't seem to go be going that well.

"What game? There's nothing there."

"If he said there's a map on this parchment, then there is."

"Great. So if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means, then we'll be able to read this thing."

"But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap?"

"Because he doesn't need to. This whole island's his bloody trap."

"There's no sign of him anywhere." David says appearing with Mary Margaret. Of course it would be, Hook was right, it is Pan's island. He has the advantage. But she wasn't going to say anything… right now she would observe this people working together… or better yet - trying to work together.

"Any luck with the map?"

"Don't hold your breath."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my son."

"You got a better idea?"

"Magic. If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it."

"Pan said it had to be me."

"I'd listen to Emma, love. Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise."

"Sadly, I agree with the pirate."

"I'm winning you over. I can feel it."

"And your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina."

"Use it on the map, it might blow up in all our faces."

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Well, I'm not. If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said."

"Great."

"She'll get there. Hey. Don't give up. He's playing a game. You can win."

"You're very quite over there." Regina says approaching the woman. The entire conversation, Helena stayed against a tree looking like a robot listening to the information, the only time she had somehow a reaction it was that somehow looked like a begging of a smile when Hook teased the Prince about winning him over, nothing more

"Observation is important." She simple says holding a knife on her hand moving it perfectly between her fingers. Observation. Yeah, Regina isn't buying any of it.

"Do you think she will get there?"

"Emma, I would sit for this."

"I'm surprise he didn't ask for you to reveal who you are."

"I have no problem with who I am. The others do." She says looking at her biological parents standing next to Emma. "No PTSD?" She asks most joking but the Queen knew she there was somehow worry on her voice.

"I'm fine. Is it strange?" The woman asks standing next to the blonde.

"No. When you go through mental torture and survive, physical one gets somehow easy."

"When we were in that room you told me to think about the pain of losing Daniel. You were right, it does make torture sound easy. How about you?"

"That was nothing." She says with a dark look in her eyes.

"What did Tamara have against you?"

"I killed her father, she wanted revenge and answers. The usual." She says without any emotions as Regina stare at her surprise by her coldness as she looked over at the Captain who was obviously listening to the conversation.

July 1999

"You were amazing." Uncle Phil tells me as he hugs me and I even see a smile in Uncle's Nick face as I hug him.

"They didn't come." I say sad as I look at the two empty sits, ones that were empty the entire show. The two chairs that mean the most to her. Her parents. "Don't even try to say they had a work Uncle Nick, I know you always make sure they are present for important moments." I tell the tall man with a tear in my eyes. "I cannot believe they weren't here. Again."

"They probably got some paper work or something." Uncle Phil tells me as I just nod my head in defeated.

"I should probably change, we are still going to the diner right?"

"Of course." He says with a smile as I walk back into the chancing room.

OUAT

"So it appears we will be venturing into the Dark Jungle after all." Hook says after the map enters the jungle. Regina couldn't wait anymore and used her magic to track down Pan.

"You mean the place you told us never to set foot?" I asked next to him. I have a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling.

"That's the one."

"Well, Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader. Lead." Regina says as everyone starts to follow them.

"Am I the only one who feels like this isn't going to end up well?"

"We will discover soon." He winks following the group as I roll my eyes and do the same.

OUAT

The keep fighting the Lost Boys as everyone else did. She saw Regina knocking them down with her magic as Helena used her katana. She saw one about to attack Regina so she throws a knife at his bow and went for the boy twisting his arm and breaking it in the process as she pulls a knife from her belt and goes from his neck ready for the kill but Regina uses her magic to stop her as she realize she couldn't move her arm but still could look at the boy scare brown eyes and she flashbacks to many years ago.

"Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is...only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." Pan says behind her as she lets the boy go as they all follow his leader.

"You're ok?" Hook asks her seeing the haunted look on her eyes as she walks to Regina.

"Thank you." She whispers in the woman's ear walking to the camp alone not talking to anyone.

OUAT

"Thank you." She says with a smile to the waitress as she and her uncles enjoy her Italian dinner. She, Uncle Phil, Uncle Nick and August were all eating after the play. She was in the middle of a funny rehearsal story when her Phil's phone buzzed and her world stopped.

OUAT

Regina saw the girl sitting on a rock with her engagement ring on her on her fingers. The formal Queen is starting to realize she does that every time she is deep thinking about something bad or painful.

"Why did you do it?" She asked Regina as she saw her sit next to her. "Stop me."

"You wouldn't want to do that." She raises an eyebrow at the woman. "Not in front of them."

"I am so used to it that I didn't even think about them. Any of it."

"Doing whatever it takes."

"Yes." Both women knew this was a turning page for them. They both understand what they were willing to do. In that moment they realized in other life or moment they could be very close friends.

OUAT

"You know who you are Emma." Helena whispers at her sister's ear as she left her to talk with David and Mary Margaret, soon she found Hook in a counter of a camp.

"You know it, don't you?"

"Of course I know what Pan wants her to admit. This is Neverland, the land of lost boys. Emma is one too." She tells him not realizing that David was listening to their conversation having left Mary Margaret to talk to Emma.

"Just Emma?" He asks her offering her his rum, something she accepts as she takes a drink answering to his words with the drink.

July 1999

She ran into the street ignoring her uncle's protest has she scream her parents names. She ran at least 2 miles not caring how people were looking at her strangely, it not like she was seeing anything or anyone anymore, she doesn't even realizes the muscles hurting for hours of ballet and now running, all she saw was the car. The car that was at the end of a ravine burning up, she just felt on the floor as she saw it with tears in her eyes, once again not feeling the pain. She could however feel the arms around her pushing her away from the terrible scene but she just screamed and cried. All she could see was flames, fire that consume it all. All she could hear where the cries and desperation … later she would realize the person in pain that eco on her mind was herself.

Neverland

"I was 16. Car crash. They were on the way to my ballet performance and because they were late, my father drove to faster, they found oil on the road and it was raining." Her voice broke a bit at the end as Hook pulled a arm around her as she rest her head on his shoulder. It was the first time he saw her close to showing any kind of emotion that wasn't physical pain, lust or anger, even those were in seconds, but he could see now, the emotional pain, the sadness that she carries with her all the time but hides it behind her armor. "I couldn't deal with it. Move on from it. A couple of months of self destruction, I found out about being adopted. Around the world there might be someone who could be my family, not everything was completely lost. When I found Emma she was in jail but I wasn't the same young girl with innocent dreams of being a ballerina. I had seen too much of the real world to be it. I had seen too much pain. It was too late." She didn't had that years later she would found out what pain truly left like, she wasn't ready to talk about-that.

David just said there watching the two of them, they didn't spoke more just drank rum and watched the fire pit. The sea green eyes of the blonde fixed on the flames that burn the wood, just like the flames that took her parents life. The sea green eyes those were usually expressionless and dull where now full with sorrow and lost, almost like she was close to feel tears.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"We should be getting closer. Pan's there." Helena says taking another look at the map. Emma had given it to her sister since she could navigate better than her. "We are on a straight line course. Son of a bitch! How is it now behind us?"

"How can that be?"

"You got us lost." Regina accuses both sisters as Hook looks at the map standing next to Helena but still slightly behind so they wouldn't be touching.

"No, she didn't. It's the camp. Pan's moving it. "

"He's got a playing trait on his soul."

"If Pan's camp keeps moving how are we ever gonna find Henry?"

OUAT

"So, this whole track has been for nothing?"

"I told you walking was idiotic. I suggest using magic. We can materialize in the camp and grab Henry."

"We don't know where the camp is. Have you even been listening?"Mary Margaret protests against Regina, great, they are still fighting. Like that is getting us anywhere.

"Pan'll have shields against magic, I fear. Such an attempt would end in your death and more importantly, mine. That's why we are walking."

"Well then, what's your idea? How are we going to find it?"

"By using someone he trusts."I turn to look at Hook. Who the hell does Peter Pan trust?

"Who? Cause I guess, he certainly doesn't trust you."

"A fairy who lived here when I was about. She might still be on the island. She'd be an inside source, knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in. "

"You mean fairy dust."

"No, pixie dust. It's stronger. Like nuclear fairy dust."

"Wait." I say finally realizing something. "A fairy? Tinker Bell?"

"Do you know her?"

"Every kid in the world **_knows_** her." I tell him, still shocked with it.

"That's a bad idea. Mark my words—this Tinker Bell is not going to save us." Regina says making me stare at her. What does she have against the fairy?

OUAT

"I take Tinker Bell was also part of this stories you speak about?" Hook asks me as we walk in the front in direction to the fairy's house. I simple nod but I could see the curiosity in his blue eyes. "How was she?"

"You know, small, blonde, always in dressed in green."

"Seems correct."

"She likes Peter Pan."

"WHAT?" He says shocked, I could see him blinking his eyes many time and it was almost comical.

"So, she does not like him."

"No, she doesn't. At all."

"So you and her, hum." I tell him with a raised eyebrow as I feel his breath on my skin.

"Don't worry love, there is only one small blonde on my mind." He whispers at my ear as I feel a chill all over my body. Whatever this is, it's getting to deep.

OUAT

"No one's home. Come on up." Hook says as we all enter the tree house.

"Where would it be?" David asks as see him looking around for fairy dust)

"She won't leave dust just lying around, mate. It's not here, I promise. I'm sorry."

"It's pretty bare." Emma says as I help her enter the room.

"I know it reminds me of some place."

"I thought a tree house would be more cheerful." Mary Margaret says entering as I help her enter as well, only she gave a gentle nice smile.

"Where we used to live. That's it." Emma tells me as I look around and nod. It did look like it. The apparent Emma and I shared in Boston (the only time we lived together). I remember when Henry came to get us to Storybrooke. I didn't stay more than two days but Emma did it, for him, and I return for her. It was incredible how things change.

"Because it's just a place to sleep." The short raven haired woman says appearing next to us.

"What would you know about that?" Emma asked somehow offensive about it. I understood her. She lived in places like this because she never had the money or the family to share it with… Mary Margaret did.

"I didn't always have a canopy bed in a palace. I had a place like this, too. Once."

"You did?" I ask somehow surprise my interest in that.

"A tree stump. When I was running from the Queen. Believe it or not, I understand this Tinker Bell. The true question is: Why does she have a ladder? Fairies have wings."

"Guys, I've found something. It's a handkerchief."

"That's Regina's." I say getting the tissue in my hand.

"How did it get here?"

"She's been tracking us, watching Regina." I tell Mary Margaret as I remember the conversation the two of us and Emma had about her complicated past with the fairy.

"But, if she's been watching her—"

"We're in the wrong place." Hook says next to me as I nod understanding what he meant. She was after Regina.

"Regina."

OUAT

"So we got Tinker Bell on our side." She says sitting next to Hook as he smiled at her. He liked that the woman was warming up to him- it was hard. One moment she would share something deep with him, even if he was lucky allow some emotions show, on the other she would put her armor back on and the walls would be even more strong around her hear- her stern look was back on.

"It looks like. Is she what you expected?"

"Short of. A bit taller than what I expected." She says with a funny looks almost like she didn't like it. Hook couldn't help but grin at that (in reality he was trying to cover the appearance of a true smile)

"She's your height."

"I'm taller." She protests but somehow manages to show a bit of a true smile. Hook didn't say anything, just enjoyed it. She was breaking out of her cold armor. He just gives her a coconut he'd opened.

"Sure you are love."

OUAT

"What is the deal between the two of them?" The fairy asked Regina after some time of silence. She watched the two of them cosign up to each other but not say one single word since he gave her the coconut.

"The lovebirds." Regina says with her typical sassiness. "Why do you think Hook is here? He even brought the Dark One in his ship."

"He likes her." She says after some time looking at them.

"I believe is more than that." Regina says looking at the pair with interesting eyes. "One thing I know, things will get interesting."


	25. Chapter 24

**A.N.** **I'm sorry for the delay but unfortunately I broke my computer, but now I plan on updating the story every day since I have the week off. Thank you all for waiting.**

Chapter 24

"This is where they're keeping Henry." Helena explains to the group pointing to the improvised map she made while everyone was asleep and with the fairy's help. During that time she also made a plan. A plan she was now explaining to everyone. Emma was sitting next to her in the large rock, David and Mary Margaret are sitting by a tree as Regina and Hook decide to stand up in opposites sides. "Pan's compound. According to, uh..."

"Tinker Bell.

"Yes, I know. Still weird to say."

""Tink" is fine."

"Not sure that's any better." She says shaking her head at the weirdness of her life. "Anyway, she says that there are sentries positioned across the front, which is why we are gonna come in through the back entrance here. She's gonna talk her way in. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in."

"You'll still have to deal with any lost boys once you're inside."

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks." Regina comments with her typical sassiness but she knew they had to be careful with the boys.

"It's not the sticks you need to worry about. It's the poison they're dipped in."

"Dreamshade. Hook warned us." Helena told the fairy still looking at the map wanting to figure out the last part, the one that keep it in her awaked mind. She doesn't like that missing part.

"Good. Because one nick, and you'll spend the last of..."

"Poison sticks equal death. We got it." David says a little bit agitated. "Now when can we put this rescue mission into action?"

"I'm ready to go, just as you tell me the exit plan." Everyone started to look at each other, with the expection of Helena who was still deep thinking about that exact problem. "You do have an escape plan, don't you?"

"It's... it's more of a last-minute trip." Emma told her trying to sound confident but failing.

"If you don't have a way off this island, then none of this matters."

"We'll figure it out."

"You'll figure it out? No one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it. This is a waste of time."

"Hey, when it comes to family, we always find a way."

"You don't get it. Here. Let me show you something. You know what this is?" She says showing everyone a watch.

"Yeah, a watch."

"I got it from the people who brought your son here for Pan."

"Greg and Tamara? Where are they? Why'd they give you that?" Helena demands of the petite blonde. Her anger was obviously, of course, she did promise Tamara the change to meet her father.

"I got it off the girl's body."

"Don't try to sound so disappointed love." Hook whispers at her ear understanding that the look was about her wanting to be the one to kill the woman.

"Spent half the night cleaning the blood off it. And the other guy... Well, there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful. This is what Pan does to people he employs. What do you think he's gonna do to you? I'm not sticking my neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island. When you figure that out, you know where I live."

"Where the hell is she going?"

"I'll get her, bring her back."

"Don't. She's right. If there's one thing I've learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"And where'd you get that, in bail bondsperson school?"

"Neal taught me that." Emma says with fire in her eyes as Helena nodded, she too know, the importance of it.

"What about you, Hook? You got off this island before." David asked looking between the very small distance of the pirate and his younger daughter.

"Yes, aboard my ship, which would require some form of magic to create a portal, which... I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat."

"So no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission." Helena asked Hook with a somehow kind voice, or as kind it could come from her.

"One man. Her partner in crime Neal." Hook says turning to Emma who tried really hard to hide her pain but Helena could see it. She was giving Emma time, knowing the last the woman wanted was to talk about it. When the time came Emma would come to her. Emma knew that Helena would understand her pain very well.

"How?"

"Maybe we can find out."

OUAT

"When was the last time you slept?" Hook asked Helena, as they once again, were walking side by side. He noticed how the beautiful blonde tried to ignore him, but he knew better, we remember their talk in the Enchanted Forest, the one she believe it was a hallucination, how she admit it not sleeping very well, or well at all. "You haven't slept since we came here. So I have been wondering, how long?" Hook asks her determinate to get the answer. He could already see the tiredness on her stunning green eyes.

"Since the night you rescue me." She confesses knowing he wouldn't let it go until she confessed.

"Next time we set up a camp you're sleeping." He says with a voice that didn't allow any argument space. "If you don't sleep how do expect to keep fighting?" He knew he won the argument.

OUAT

In the end it didn't work. The map they found could only be read by Neal so there was no point in even trying to figure it out without him. Emma, broken, left them in tears as Helena just stare at nothing and then after a couple of minutes decide to go after her. She sat next to Emma as the woman let the tears fall. She didn't touch her or show any kind of comfort to her. She didn't know how.

"I told him I love him, before he died." Helena didn't moved, not even turned to look at her sister, she just let her talk, her eyes fixed on the tree next in front of her a few feet away. Emma doesn't need kind words or hope, just someone who will listen to her. "I still do. Right now I keep focusing on saving Henry but what happens when we do, and we go back home. How do you move on?"

"You don't. That's a lie." Helena told her looking at her sister for the first time. She knew this wasn't the answer she wanted, but if Emma wanted comfort she wouldn't come to her or want her to speak. "You learn to leave without that person. You learn to leave your life with the emptiness. Sometimes you even forget: when you wake up, you get this short time when you just forget about it, but then reality hits. You will think about: what your life could have been if that person was still with you. And you will feel the pain in your heart. You will cry, scream and demand to know why it happened. Yet, you will never get the answers. Death doesn't give you answers, life does."

She gets up living her sister to think about what she said as she got next to Hook. He was sitting, with his legs stretched, in a rock. She sat next to him as just lean into him, allowing herself to fall asleep. He didn't say anything. Neither of them did. He just moved a little bit so she could be comfortable as she rested and just thought about what was said.

Everyone was, because one thing the blonde didn't realized is that everyone had listen to the little speech she gave Emma. And everyone was still thinking about it.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 _"_ _Please don't do this. Let them go. They are innocent. Please. Just kill me. Not them. Kill me. Me." The desperate sound came from a pleading woman crawling on the ground in the dark room, the dark dirty room. Her clothes are pretty much a bra and ripped dirty jeans (and not in a fashion way). The blonde is cover in blood (both fresh and old) and dirt. In the room there were more than two dead bodies and possible to more to come, and another two living ones. The living ones where the ones that scare her the most, the ones she was pleading for their life._

Helena woke up with a fast breath trying to sit as she looked around but everyone appears to be asleep. She noticed by the stars in the sky that she didn't slept that long: maybe two-three hours. She noticed how her body was leaning on Hook's so she kept a little distance, bring her knees to her chest she used them to support her elbows as her face felt in her arms. She counted, in hopes of calming down. After a couple of minutes she got up and distanced herself for the group… Tai Chi seemed like a good idea.

Hook was awake: someone needed to be. So when he left her move (or better shake) on her sleep he knew it wouldn't take long for her to wake up. He knew nightmares when he saw it. When Helena got up he fought the urge to console and he let her decide what to do. He listened to her move very quietly and since she wasn't sleeping anymore he allowed himself to do it.

OUAT

"You need a hand, luv?"

"It that a joke?" Helena asked him as she looked around for something to help them.

"Hmm. No. I'm being quite serious." He told her as they took the blanket away and she noticed the draws it reveled. Drawn she was very familiar with. She hears Emma saw 'wow' behind her but she just stared at them.

What is it?"

"It appears Neal marked his days trapped on this island." Hook told them as she jump on the rock and touched the marks finding the spot with a somehow softness that wasn't associated with her, her eyes were far away from now but then she stopped only to hear Emma's voice behind her asking, almost so far away for her years, even if her twin was right behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"Look here. Neal stopped counting."

"'Cause he got off the island." Mary Margaret said with her typical optimism as Helena just gave them a stern look but chose not to respond and turn back to the wall.

"He was here longer." She didn't needed Emma to tell her that… but her family appears to need it.

"Then why would he…"

"Because he lost hope." The shorter blonde said without facing any of them. They needed a reality check and while these draws were somehow personal to her, it would help them understand.

"You got that from scribbles?"

"I got that because it's what I did when I was in Iraq." Everyone saw the wave of understanding and shock on Emma's eyes and when Helena turned they saw the torment on hers, it made the charming couple take a step back. Emma however was shocked that her sister was talking about the worst moments of her life that didn't even react to her conflict on her sea green eyes. "When you get capture you always hope and wait for extraction, you wait that they will bring you back… for a while at least- so you count the days trying not do go insane and have some knowledge of that is happening on the outside world, even if it is only your imagination running wild. This was Neal's way of doing the same, but when you stop believing and you finally expect that- well counting the days is useless."

"I did that too every time I went to a new foster home." Emma says in hopes to break the silence that was left after her twin sister words. "I counted days until counting seemed pointless."

"You think the same thing is happening to Henry." David tells Emma but with his eyes still on Helena's who was now with her emotionless face back on… _how did she managed to do it?_

"Pan said that it would."

"Hey. We're gonna rescue him."

"Yeah, I know that and you know that, but Henry doesn't know that. Pan wants him to lose faith."

"So what, you want to send him a message? Because I haven't seen a Neverland post office. What are you suggesting?"`

We take a page from Pan and we start being clever. We need to send a simple sign, a sign that we're coming." Helena tells them leaning against the rock wall.

"Yeah, with lost boys running around, trying to kill us all?"

"Yeah, maybe it's time we used that to our advantage."

"How?

"Follow me. I'll show you." Mary Margaret says as they all leave, expect Helena and Hook.

"Helena."

"What? We're wasting time." She says noticing how close they are, almost touching their bodies. She doesn't have the time for this, Henry needs to be saved.

"I, uh... I just wanted to let you know that I do know what it feels like, to lose hope."

"I know what this is. This... you... you know, trying to... bond with me. So save your breath. I'm not in the mood." She says leaving the pirate with her father.

"Let me give you a bit of advice, Hook. She's never gonna like you."

"Is that so?" The pirate says with arrogance but in reality hiding the fear that David may be correct.

"Well, how could she?"

"You're nothing but a pirate"

OUAT

"A trap? That's your plan?" Regina says scoffing at Mary Margaret's plan. But if she was being honest it wasn't that much of a bad plan.

"The lost boys wanna come after us, we need to go after them."

"You really think a lost boy is gonna betray Pan?"

"Thanks for the advice." The princess says as Helena who is next to Hook just rolls her eyes because she was sure that without a little… pressure, the boys wouldn't in fact betrayed their leader.

"David? Yeah? We need more vines."

"On it. You're coming with me, pirate." She heard the man says almost hating the world pirate… or probably the pirate himself.

"Why is that?"

"Because we need more rope." She tells the man next to her not really in the mod for these childish actions from them anymore. They needed action in the planning and in defeating the Pan not this. They aren't focusing in the main problem. You never let emotions get into your mission.

"If the lady insists..." he says bowing to the woman as she just ignore him as he leaves.

OUAT

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to start a war with Pan?"

"Pan started the war when he kidnapped my son." Emma says to the lost boy we just capture as I look at him. He was probably about 14 to 16 but had the darkness in his eyes. No he was no innocent child.

"But that doesn't make you our enemy." Regina says as I try not to grin when she makes appear chocolate on her hand. Yes she was seeing where Regina was going with this, but it wasn't going to work.

"What's that?"

"Chocolate. I thought you might like the taste of something sweet."

"We don't wanna hurt you. We just need you to deliver a message to Henry. Why should I help you? Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them. Now we're here. We can help... not just Henry, all of you. We can get you home." During the entire speech Emma gave the boy, Regina and I locked eyes having our own internal conversation. We both knew how far we would go if he had too. And we needed too.

"Don't you get it?" the boy tells us after sending the chocolate to the woods. "I'm here because I don't want to go home. None of us do."

"Pan's a monster. Look what he did to you."

"Oh, Pan didn't do that. Henry did." That made Regina and I lock eyes. Pan was winning the battle. We needed to act fast.

"We need to do it." I told Regina as I turn to Emma. "We need him on our side." Emma didn't seemed to understand the threatening tone in my voice.

"Move aside." Regina tells them as Mary Margaret brought an angry Emma next to us. Great, angry Emma was pragmatic she would allow this.

"Why?" Mary Margaret says and I bit Regina when I speak.

"So she can rip his heart out." I tell them with an irate tone in my voice. I was done playing nice.

"Then he'll do exactly what we want."

"This is not how we do things." Mary Margaret tells us as I roll my eyes.

"Right now Pan is winning and this is the best option of getting some points on our side. I don't care how **you** do things, your way in not working so we need to find a new way."

"Helena, we can find another way to get to Henry." I could see she was shocked of how I was talking to her, my tone of voice was as darker and taunting as Regina's right now and even the Queen was surprise of how I was speaking to the faired woman.

"Really? And what do you think, Emma? We do this the good guys' way or Regina's" I ask my sister as I could see she would side with us. "We can always do it my way." I say the last part with a raised eyebrow as I see Emma gulp.

"I think we need to talk to our son." Emma says turning to Regina who turns her expression to a slight smirk.

"We can't do this. That is brutal." She doesn't know brutal.

"Emma, take Mary Margaret away." I tell her stopping myself to add 'before I do it' but Emma got that from my eyes as she took the woman.

"I know, but she can. They can."

"Emma! Helena you can't let this happen!"

"Do it, Regina." I tell as I approach the boy with Regina.

"Helena!" I could hear Mary Margaret's voice as I nod to Regina seeing the boy trying to escape I pushed him more into the tree by his neck as I saw Regina take his hear out with her hand.

OUAT

I finally get the boy out of the tree as I walk closely to Emma and Mary Margaret catching their conversation about right and wrong.

"When we finally get to him, I just wanna make sure the line is still there."

"What line?" I asked her not believing she was still going with this conversation. Gosh this woman was starting to get into my nerves as much as my lack of sleep and Hook's bonding with me.

"Between what Regina is willing to do and what we are."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him home." I tell her showing her some darkness on my voice to see if she finally understands what I meant with it.

"But the cost can't be this family."

"It won't be." Emma says as I scoff making they both turn to me.

"Helena!"

"Get the message to Henry."I tell them walking away from them not even allowing the conversation to continue.

OUAT

"Mary Margaret is worry about you." Regina says walking into here Helena was as she saw the woman using a branch of a tree to do pull ups. She could see the defined muscles on the woman's arm as she worked her anger out but once she spoke she jump into the ground since she branch is much higher than her.

"Well she shouldn't."

"It's in her nature or something." Regina says sitting next to her. "They will get around." Regina says making a bottle of water appear and offering it to her.

"I doubt that." she says and then drinks a large portion of the water. "I hate this. Waiting for something to happen. I miss the time where it was just get into the place: shot and punch my way into it. No stupid magic poison or evil kids."

"Or goody good parents."

"They want to save Henry drawing a line. Like that would work."

"The hero's talk." Regina says as Helena scoff but doesn't elaborate. They stay in a confortable silence. After some time the dark hair woman leaves her and them a bit after Helena follows her seeing Hook and David arrive.

"Uh, where's the sextant?" Helena asks trying to ignore the couple kissing behind her.

"I'm afraid Pan got to it first." You could see everyone sighing deeply at another lost battle.

"Mmm. I'm not complaining, but what was that..."

"Okay, I'm complaining."

"What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse." Helena just let out a chuckle at their reactions.

"Hook... he saved my life." David comes appearing next to them again as Helena blinks trying to process the information.

"You sure you wanna tell them that, mate?"

"On our trek, we were ambushed by lost boys. Pinned down, outnumbered. But Hook, he risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow. But if it wasn't for Hook, I wouldn't be alive. Your flask, please." Helena watches the looks between the two and she feels like she is missing something perhaps a conversation they had'. "I thought he deserved a little credit."

"Thank you." Everyone drinks to Hook except Regina who apparently doesn't do rum. Helena gladly accept the flask drinking more than anyone else as she walked into the opposite side of everyone else knowing Hook would follow her.

"You really save his life?" She asks not being able to see the difference: she was willing to kill a boy today unlike Hook who risked his life.

"That surprise you?"

"Well, you and David aren't exactly... How do you say it? Mates." She says trying to imitate his accent but falling. She was pretty aware she was flirting with him but after the day she had, she really didn't care. And sex always allows her to forget things for some minutes.

"Doesn't mean I'd leave your father to perish on this island."

"Thank you. Um..."

"Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now." He says now closely to her as he touched his lips with a grin and she can help but reattribute.

"Yeah. That's what the "thank you" was for." She says teasing him but with her eyes fixed on his lips. His lips were begging for her to just push her to hers, and she would, god damn it, she needs it but the flirting was somehow nice too. She enjoyed it because he was up to her when it came to it.

"Mm. That all your father's life is worth to you?"

"Please. You couldn't handle it." She says as he takes that as a challenge and comes into her personal space. Little did he know that was exactly her plan.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." He says whispering and his tone does something to Helena because before she realizes her actions she had pulled the pirate into a kiss.

The kiss was different from the others they shares, it wasn't 100% lust there was more: passion and fire and for a moment she noticed he wasn't kissing her as vigorous as she was. His hand has in her back, touching it softly as she still had her hand on her hair and the other on her jacket. He was being tender. Her heat speeded at this and her breathing became hard… something it was funny since they weren't kissing for that long. This wasn't about sex or desire… it was passing and- he stopped the kiss pulling away and making her (gladly) break her thoughts. She shake her head and pulled him to another kiss, this one more brushing as she pushed them against the tree, her body between it and him. She let her hand get under his jacket and she could feel the toned chest over the skirt he was wearing. He pushed her even more now as his hand found her tight and as a warning she pulled it around his waist without any problem as they bodies were now completely touching. Once again he tried to call it down as his hook softly pushed her chin up and he started to kiss her neck. The tenderness on his kisses made her freeze again and she let her leg fall and pulled him apart a few inches.

"That was, um..."

"A onetime thing." She says still with her breathing and heart beating accelerated. They were emotions. "Don't follow me. Wait five minutes. Go get some firewood or something." She says turning around knowing she couldn't deal with Emma's questions if she saw them coming together. But when he spoke again she froze in her face as a lips turned into a smile before she even realize it as the same time he spoke.

"As you wish."


	27. Chapter 26 - Part I

Chapter 26 - Part I

March 2007

"I can't believe they are sending you into a mission right now." Helena says as they sit comfortable in the living room couch as a Mad Men played in the background on the tv.

"The wedding in just in three months you don't need to worry about it. I will be back in time."

"That doesn't make me feel that better."

"How about this." He says pulling her into him as she looked at his face. "Emilie and Patrick are coming with me."

"The fact that my maid of honor and your cousin are going means they will drag you with you to the chapel." She speaks with a matter of fact voice as he grins at her.

"I will not get cold feet don't worry." He says kissing her as the episode was now forgot.

Present Time, Neverland

"Focus. Concentrate." Regina told Emma as she helped her with her magic bring Helena back to reality as she noticed she was touching her engagement ring.

"It's kind of hard when you're talking in my ear."

"And when the wind blows or it's raining, or... someone's shooting arrows at you."

"What Regina is trying to say is: Yes, concentration's hard. That's the point of her trying to distract you." Helena tells her as she sits on a rock by herself and taking notes on Regina's magic lesson. Emma had asked Regina to teach her it appears. I on the other hand want to watch first.

"Find your anger and use it to focus."

"No. There has to be a way without going dark."

"You're such a pathetic waste of ability." Once again Helena just rolled her eyes at both woman. This is getting them nowhere.

"And you're a monster."

"Smell that?" Regina asks as Helena notices the campfire… now with fire, fire Emma caused.

"What?"

"The smoke." She tells her sister with a grin. Maybe this could work.

March 2007

"What are you going here?" John asked Helena as she enters the airport base with her SHIELD suit prepare to get aboard of the plane.

"I'm coming with you guys." She says as she sees her auburn haired friend approach her.

"Thank god that way I don't have to listen to John talk about your wedding."

"I don't." He tries to defend them but Emilia was already dragging Helena to the plane before he could continue.

"It will be like your bachelor party."

"Li I don't think that's how bachelor parties go."She tells her best friend clear with humor as she looked at the military style plane almost with nostalgic.

"No but it will be our last mission before you settle down."

"Or our last mission at all." Patrick appears with a grin on his face. So John told him. Can't those two keep a secret from each other?

"We will see about that." Helena simple says.

Neverland, Present Time

"This is a waste of time. He's toying with us." Regina tells us as Helena still trying to let the information sink.

"I don't think so. Look. More scuffling. Someone was definitely resisting."

"How do we know that means Neal?" Helena had to agree with her sister on this while she would like that Neal was alive for Emma and Henry sake she also knew how easy it is to plant information.

"Well, then someone was fighting for his life."

"Are you really going to fall for this? Fine. You wanna follow the Evil Munchkin's dirt road? Be my guest."

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"To save our son."

"We need to stick together."

"No, we don't. You may be prepared to risk Henry's life over some heartbroken fool's errand, but I'm not. I'm tired of waiting around."

"What if she's right? Pan could be lying."

"Just because it seems too good to be true doesn't mean it is. Don't give up. You owe it to Henry to find out if his father's still alive, and you owe it to yourself."

"She's right Emma." Helena voice makes them all stare at her shocked by her confession. They would expect her to be siding with Regina on this.

March 2007, Iraq

"Why does it have to be a biochemical weapon?" Emilia protest as they all looked at the warehouse they had to break in. They mission was simple: collect the second part of the bio weapon: the first they recovered in China last week and after the the black market seemed to point to this location.

"I see five people inside." Patrick tells them as he stand with his radiation binoculars.

"Well, Emilia and I break inside and take them out. Patrick and Helena I want you do give us cover is case of any backups." She stares at her fiancé with a look that shows she didn't like this. "I need your eyes. You are the best sniper of all of us. We need that. If something goes wrong, you can come in and tell me you were right." He teases her as she sees him and Emilia getting in position to get inside the building. Helena just prepares her riffle.

"They aren't sending backups." Patrick comments after 15 minutes. Helena who had her eyes on the rifle, already in position, looked around with second eyes. Everything looked peacefully. To peacefully. But suddenly their heard it: the fire guns.

"It was a trap."

"Emilia what is your status." Patrick asked as they hear the shots being fire and that ran as fast as they could.

"I got hit. Repeat I got it."

"Li, here is John?"

"I don't know."

OUAT´

"I kissed him." Helena tells Emma as she stops her tracks.

"What? Who?"

"Hook. I kissed Hook. Who else would it be?"

"Oh!" They turned to see Mary Margaret look at the two of them shocked. "You kissed-oh."

"Well... Why?""

"Seriously Emma."

"Come on, it's not the first time you kissed him. So why are you telling me now?" They ignore the surprise look on Mary Margaret's eyes.

"I... I don't know. I... I was... It's been a while. I was feeling good. I don't know."

"Did it mean anything?"

"It was just a kiss." She defends herself to Mary Margaret question but Emma gives her sister the 'I don't believe any of the shit you're telling me' look. "I can't think about it now."

"You are allowed to move on Ellie." Emma tells her.

"You wanna talk about moving on, you? You haven't moved on from Neal neither."

"I can't be with him. Not now, a lot happened."

"I'm sure Neal will understand." Mary Margaret tries to assure Emma.

"If he's still alive."

"Emma, I get what you're doing, you know. You don't want to open yourself up to the hope that he's alive, but you should."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve a happy ending, Emma. And happy endings always start with hope."

March 2007, Iraq

She ran into the warehouse but didn't found Emilia or John. She and Patrick had already shot every man left as she looked for her best friend and her fiancé screaming their names.

"Where is he?" Suddenly she ear the sound of someone in pain and she ran seeing the body laying on a pool of blood. "JOHN!" She said running to the body as she hold him trying to make pressure, as she saw at least 10 bullet wounds. Very large bullets. "Please."

"You need to get out." He told her in clear pain as she let her desperation turn into tears.

"I am not leaving without you. I'm never leaving you."

"T…The place… it… bomb. They have Emilia." He whisper at her ear as she cried knowing what was about to happen. "Save the world."

"I don't care about it, I love you, I need you. Not the world"

"I love you too." He forces the words out as she lets more and more tears fall. "You're Helena Coulson," He says with a weak smile. "You always been trying to save it, it's you who are."

"No. No." She screams as she saw the life leaving his body. "You can do this to me. No." She cried and screams and before she knew everything was black.

Present Time, Neverland

"The tracks lead directly into that cave. This must be where Pan is keeping Neal." Mary Margaret tells them as they all look into the inside.

"If the cave is some sort of prison, why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?"

"Because this prison doesn't require guards. Echo cave."

"You know it?" Helena asked him not liking the way he was speaking.

"All too well. I lost half my crew inside those rock walls. The only way to rescue someone from inside is to reveal a secret."

"A secret? That's all?" _Easy to say for her. Her job doesn't requite to keep secrets for a living_.

"Your darkest secret. Echo cave derives its name from an old saying... "the deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo." The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself. A secret you would never admit to anyone." Helena froze on her place not being able to move any part of her body. She was pretty sure her heart stopped too.

"This is ridiculous."

"Don't kill the messenger, luv."

"Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal's still alive in there?"

"Because this is what Pan wants. He wants us to rescue him."

"Why?"

"So that we reveal our secrets. He believes once we do, our secrets will destroy us." During their conversation they didn't noticed how paled Helena became at every sentence.

April 2007, Iraq

She woke up and looked around she was in a room: a brownish room with no windows and only black door that looked pretty heavy. Then she looked her position. She got up and saw her legs, around them there were chains with 1 to 2 feet long and each hand had the same exact locked, she could move her arms but not too much.

"You're awake." The voice told her as she turned to see Emilia next to her: only in her lingerie and completely bruised. There was no mistake that she was tortured.

"Emilia, what happened?"

"You were brought here after me. You've been asleep for two days. They probably knock you out with some short of chemical."

"It wasn't." She says breathing heavy as the tears returns.

"Elizabeth." She says with a soft but worry voice.

"John. John is death." She says breaking apart.

Neverland, Present Time

She saw as everyone was ready to enter but she didn't move. She couldn't.

"Helena." David called her as they all turned and Emma saw the haunted look on her sister's face. _Of course._

"I can't." She said and for the first time they saw her: she looked almost like a scare little girl. Emma came to her sister immediately putting her hands on her shoulders so they were face to face.

"Hey, it's ok. You stay here. We will get Neal and everything will be already."

"Unfortunately luv, you can't." He said softly, almost like he regrets something. "It takes 5 secrets. 5 people."

"Helena."

"It's ok." She says to her sister putting back her mask as she passes by everyone. "Let's go."

"Do you have any idea of what her secret is?" David asked Emma as she looked at her sister who had already entered the cave.

"No. I don't think I do."

May 2007, Iraq

"They want to know where the other half of the weapon is." Emilia told her as she saw Helena waking up. She just came back from the other room and was in pretty bad shape and found her best friend sleeping. She was been doing that a lot. They only torture her two times but made her watch Emilia's many time.

"What did they do to you Li?" She asked as she saw the torture look on her friend's baby blue eyes and knew there was no point on asking what anymore, she got a pretty good idea.

"They just- they don't stop. I don't know where it is." Of course she didn't. Helena was the only person in the group with level enough to be able to get the information, in this case when they found the other half she was the one who had to hide it and not tell anyone. Emilia would crack if she knew, not that she was weak, Emilia was strong, but Helena has a capacity to take pain that much SHIELD agents envy.

"I'm so sorry."

"They won't give up until they get it."

"Hey Li, everything will be ok."

"Look who is up." A man with a clear Asian accent spoke as he enters their room. She had never seen this one. "Aren't you a pretty one?" He says touching her legs as she ticked them but she had to strength left. She needed food and water.

"I would do that if I were you." Another man says with his knife around Emilia's neck, cutting just enough to show blood but not enough to make any permanent damage. The message was clear. She immediately stops.

"Leave her alone. She knows nothing."

"We know but you do." The man says touching her bare legs as she try to sallow the disgust she was feeling. "I hear it was your fiancé we killed. I'm sorry he won't be able to make it to see his child is born."

 **A.N. Please don't kill me if the story is becoming a bit dark. But this and the next chapter will deal with the deepest secrets of Helena and she is not known for being a light character. I hope you all enjoying it.**


	28. Chapter 26 - Part 2

Chapter 26- Part II

She and Emilia had been there for 6 to 7 weeks now. A two weeks ago they told her and she wasn't been touched ever since, but they proved to her the information was truth: like it would make it all better. She wanted them death. Wanted them to pay for John. For – the baby.

Emilia was breaking apart. Helena knew her friend wouldn't be able to take any more torture. Last night they brought them food and a knife. Of course the knife was a test to see what they would do. There was no point in escaping: after all the room had a camera filming them.

She finally opened her eyes today. And saw it. The image of her best friend with cut wrist: death. Suicide. She lost hope. Helena now wonder how long it would take for her to lose hers.

Neverland, Present Time

"You're ok?" Emma asked her as she nodded.

"I was just remembering something. Emilia." Emma nodded understanding, that wasn't a secret. Emilia suicide was in the papers and one of the things she later told Emma. Emma liked Emilia. She remembers her as a tall red haired with an innocent eyes and a model like body. But she was strong. Born into a family of SHIELD agents she lived her entire childhood wanting to be like her parents. She was 29 when she died.

"You can do this." Emma said knowing whatever her sister was about to revel was very dark.

OUAT

Helena looked at the huge gap between there they were and where Neal was. There was no point on even trying to get him out without telling the damn secrets.

"It must be a hundred feet across."

"Even if we fashioned some sort of rope, there's nothing to attach it to. No way to swing over."

"So what do we do?" Emma asked as her sister gave her the 'are you serious' look.

"I told you what needs to be done. Consider this the moment of truth, literally. Now... who wants to kick things off?"

"So, what? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?"

"I don't know the particulars, only what I've been told."

"Well, how do you know it'll work?" David says everyone was having doubts about telling their secrets that much was easy to see. Hook takes a deep breath and turns to face Neal. Helena knew what he was about to do.

"There's only one way to find out, I suppose." He turns back to the group facing Helena and them everyone else. "I kissed Elizabeth." The woman rolls her eyes before realizing what he called her. He never called her Elizabeth until now. She somehow liked it.

"You did what?"

"David, now is not the time."

"I already told Emma and Mary Margaret, so technically it's not a secret. But it was just a kiss. How's that your darkest secret?"

"It's what the kiss exposed. My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love... of my Milah... to believe that I could find someone else that is, until I met you." She stopped breathing. Her eyes where open because she couldn't help but stare at him. She didn't hear the ground quakes and a large chunk of rock grows from the floor, forming a partial bridge or even saw the bridge. Just the blue honest of on his eyes, she didn't need any of that to know. He was telling the truth and it scares the shit out of here.

"Uh... Mary Margaret..." David's voice stopped from staring at her.

"No, no, no. Me next. Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found Emma and Helena... And all of that happiness, there is something I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughters are beautiful, smart, amazing women whom I love very much, and of whom I could not be more proud. But they're all grown up. And... As much as I wanna pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We missed it, David. What we have with them is unique, but it's not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything... their first step, their first word, their first smile. We missed it all."

"What are you saying?"

"When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke, I want another go at it. I wanna have another baby." Again the ground quakes and the bridge extend and she felt the pressure on her elevating. She knew her time was coming and she could feel her hands shaking.

"Nothing in this world would make me happier, and I know with all my heart that you would make... An amazing mother. But it can never happen... At least not with me."

"What do you mean?"

"When Hook and I went to search for the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure."

"A cure for what?"

"Dreamshade." Helena stares at David with eyes open.

"The lost boys, the arrow... you pushed me out of the way–"

"I wasn't fast enough. I was hit. Hook was able to find a cure, but it comes at a price. I can't leave Neverland. If I do, I'll die."

She knew it was her time. Only a little of the bridge was left and Emma needed her confession to open the cell. She turned to see Neal not being able to face anyone.

"5 years ago, my team was capture in Iraq. They needed information and I was the only one who knew what they want. My best friend. She killed herself one month after we were in captivate." Everyone behind her as frozen at the words: the pain and the lost on her voice. "John died before that and Patrick was killed by them too because he knew nothing and they knew. I- they train you to fight torture. Emilia couldn't take it anymore and part of me couldn't either. The information they wanted it could killed thousands of people and I fear I would break, I almost took the same direction she did." She stops and took a deep breath. She wasn't finished, of course she wasn't. However her short of confession of suicide shocked them all to the core, even Emma who had no idea her sister even considerate suicide. "4 months was the time I stayed there before the rescue team came. I was trying to get out was well. I manage to but it came at a cost. I had an miscarriage." She confessed barely as a whisper as a tear felt from her left eye and the bridge finished its formation. Emma came to her not knowing what to do but she just nodded for her to go. She saw her sister walk to Neal falling to see the tears other mother's eyes as well in her fathers. Before she knew it two strong arms pulled were wrapped around her and she let her face turn and lean on Hook's shoulder.

OUAT

She stares at the cave. She asked for a few more minutes before she went outside. She needed some time alone. As she looked at the bridge she remembered.

July 2007, Iraq

She looked at the room, seeing the death bodies of the two kids lying on the floor, it brought it back, the painful memories but she needed to see it one more time before she left this place forever.

"Who are they?" Natasha asked her since she couldn't walk, the woman had her arms around her- she needed to come here and Tasha volunteer to come with her.

Both kids were similar since they were actually brothers, one was 15 the other 10, at least it was what they told her and they appearance couldn't make them much older but they were both way to skinny.

"I don't know their names. I never did."

"They were probably orphans that they were recruiting. They didn't -"

"- I killed them Tasha. I killed the kids."


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Pan's shadow? That's your way off the island?" Emma asked Neal as she sat next to him with Mary Margaret and David in front of her while Hook walked around them and Helena lean on a tree. A tree she has been since she return from the Eco cave.

"Unfortunately, it's the only way."

"Oh. We thought you learned how to navigate the stars."

"I know how to navigate the stars, but I can't fly."

"I'm guessing that's where the shadow comes in."

"That's why we have to capture it."

"Capture it? We've never been within feet of Pan unless he wanted us to be. Sneaking up on him to steal his shadow? That sounds insane."

"Except Pan's shadow is rarely with him. It's an entity unto itself. It can carry out his will from miles away." Hook explain to them as he walked around them and now was close to Helena. He wanted too much to ask her how was she but her revelation it took him by shocked. The pain she had to endure. He was lost so he decided to give her time.

"What does that mean for us?"

"It means we can get his shadow without having to be anywhere near Pan... as long as we know where to look. I know where to look."

"Okay." Helena voice breaks through them as they all looked at her, it was the first time she spoke and her voice carried authority and confidence. Like a leader. "You and Emma and I are on shadow duty." Yes her mark as back on. Now she was the typical tactic woman all of them known very well: the tall woman who can't be brought down. Such a fake mask.

"As am I." Hook says as she looked at him surprise that he interrupt her none had dare to intrupt her while she was giving the orders. "This trek won't be easy. You could use another veteran of the island." She nodded agreeing with him. "Well, in the meantime, Mary Margaret and David can go and give Tinker Bell a heads up." They both nodded at her getting up wanting for more orders. "See if she can make good on her promise to get us into Pan's camp. Okay, we meet back at Tink's. Then we get Henry and get the hell back to Storybrooke."

OUAT

She rolled her eyes as she saw David and Mary Margaret not speaking to each other. They looked like teenagers.

"So you send your parents to the same task in hopes of making them speak to each other?"

"I send them because I couldn't deal with them looking at me like some broken doll." She told Neal putting her knife on the belt. "You hear my secret?"

"No."

"Good." She says with a neutral tone as she walks away.

"She's - "

"Determined?"

"Scary." Neal tells Hook as he listens to the man scoff.

"That is one way to put it." He says almost with wonder.

"You and her?" He asks pointing to Hook and to where the woman had left them.

"It's complicated." Neal raises an eyebrow at him. "We have a dalliance."

"A dalliance hum?"

"Like I said complicated."

OUAT

"Something tells me we won't find Pan's shadow in here, mate." Hook tells as they are back to Neal's hidden.

"Yeah, well, we're looking for something else. It's a... it's a coconut. It's carved in two. One part holds a candle. The other part goes on top of it."

"Yeah, your stars map. We hid it. I'll go grab it." Emma says as she leaves making her sister stare between the two of them.

"You served?" Neal asked her as the turn to him with a confused expression. "Something Tamara told me that you looked like a solder. Her father was one too."

"She said that. So nice of her." The sarcasm as evident on her voice but then she turned seriously. "Weren't you and August BFF? I mean you did send Emma to prison because he told you too." She smirks when she saw the guilt on his face but he still respond to her.

"He told me not to pick a fight with you."

"Intelligence, mostly counter-terrorism. And I did meet her father."

"Oh really." He said surprised.

"Yes. He was the terrorist." She says as the understanding came pass by them. "So you and Emma?"

"We're kinda focused on getting our son back." He says now nervous.

"Of course."

"Everything all right?" Emma asked when she return.

"Couldn't be better." Neal told her as Hook just grinned.

"Here it is your star map."

"It's not a star map. It's... what we're gonna use to trap Pan's shadow."

"A coconut? Are you daft?"

"You came to Neverland on a pirate ship through a portal. You draw the line at a magic coconut?"

"Fair enough."

"What's our next stop on this mission?" Helena asked with serious look.

"Dark Hollow." He says looking at Hook as a understanding come between them. Whatever the place was, it was not goid.

"Really? Why couldn't it be called something like Sunshine Valley or Rainbow Cove?"

"What exactly is it?" Helena asked Hook ingoring Emma's attempt of nice places.

"Just what it sounds like... the darkest spot on the entire island. Any light that makes its way in is snuffed out by the shadows that call it home. Even I managed to avoid it."

"Well, time to break tradition. Dark Hollow it is. That's where we're gonna find Pan's shadow, right?" Helena asked Neal.

"Yeah. It's the only way we'll ever get back to Storybrooke."

OUAT

Neal and Emma walked in front of them but she stopped Hook.

"What is it luv?"

"There is something I still don't get it. Why did Pan let you know Neal was still alive?"

"It was a test."

"What test?"

"He wanted to see if I'd leave an old friend to die... he offered me a deal. He would give me a passage out of island if I betrayed your father and Neal."

"You choose your friend?"

"That surprised you?"

"You are a pirate." She says with a soft tone.

"That I am." He says and was about to leave but she stopped him by pulling his hand on his chest.

"What else aren't you telling me?" She asked with the same soft tone.

"We could both go. The passage was for both of us."

"I wouldn't-."

"I know." He says touching piece of hair. "You might not be ready to call all of them your family but you would leave them behind. Besides I also believe in good form. So when I win your heart, Elizabeth... and I will win it... it will not be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me."

"I can't- Henry is my priority I can distract myself. Distractions get you kill." She knew it was a stupid excuse but her mind couldn't form a better one it appears. "I need to make sure he gets home."

"And you will."

"You think so?"

"I have yet to see you fail. And when you do succeed... well, that's when the fun begins." He says as she smiles at that. Really smiles.

"I don't think I know what fun is anymore."

"I will show you." He says moving his hand from her hair to her cheek touching it softly.

"Guys." Neal calls, appearing as they separate and he looks at them uncomfortably. "I think I found it."

OUAT

She and Emma listen to them in pain as she took the candle out of Emma's hand and closed her eyes, lighting up the candle and eventually trapping Pan's shadow. Oh she had a lot of anger to make it work.

"How did you do that?" Emma asked her as Neal helped Emma get up.

"Regina." She says breathing heavily.

"She's teaching you magic?"

"She was teaching Emma, I took some notes."

"Those are one hell of notes." Emma comment also out of breath as she looked at her sister stunned.

OUAT

"You know you don't need to try and prove yourself." Helena told Hook after they found Tinkbell who agreed to help them. Now they were resting before getting back to the plan.

"I don't know what you mean luv." He says flirtation but she was smarter than that.

"You and Neal. You almost got us killed. I don't need you to be distracted with impressing me. And if you want too, help me get Henry back to his family."

"You know you are his family too right. He's Emma son and Emma is your sister making you Henry's aunt." He explains to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know. It's just."

"Real." He tells her offering her a bit of rum. "You know real is good."

"I know reality believe me." She says a bit too dark to his taste as she left him not earring him speak.

"That's not that reality I want to show you."


	30. Chapter 28

Shelby873 : Thank you for your review and yes I like to build this story to the point Hook will heal her heart, even if it won't be easy.

Chapter 28

"So you two are ok now?" I asked David as I noticed he wanted to ask me something, something I probably wouldn't like, so before he did, I ask something first.

"We had a conversation." David tells me and I could see he was surprised by my question. "Mary Margaret wants to stay here."

"Oh." I didn't know why I was so surprised by it. Of course she would want to stay with the man she loves. "I don't know how I feel about that." He confesses to me as I share a look with him. Marriage consoling isn't really my forte.

"She wants to stay with the man she loves. I can't really fault her for that and neither should you."

"I know it just- I don't want her to regret it. All we wanted was our family together."

"Maybe you can have it here." I tell him but them he just looks at me with a look that make me realize what he truly meant by family: Emma and I. "Oh, right." I look down as seeing his sadness of me not realize I was his family.

"I'm sorry. We have been trying to give you time." I stare at him now, waiting him to elaborate. "I hope you know, Mary Margaret and I don't want to replace your family, your."

"My adoptive parents." I say as he nods and we walk in silence. Damn it, the silence was suffocating me. I looked up head as I saw Hook nodding with his head almost encouraging me. To what I don't know but the truth was that I started to speak again. "It's different to me." I sallow before I spoke again. "They didn't tell me, so I lived 17 years of my life believing they were it. And when I found out." Well I acted out and got into a Goth phase but not important until I realize the important things. "It didn't matter, they were the ones."

"Who were there for you." He finished my thought but I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Yes. I was angry at them for not telling me the truth but I missed them more. It was a conflict between anger and grief. Then I came with the conclusion that they didn't deserve that."

"They were your parents, your family." He says as I nod and let him walk more head as I take a deep breath. This conversation wasn't easy but it was something that needed to happen.

"I think you need some of these." He offer me rum as I nodded, accepting.

"You know when we get back I'm introducing you to the best of Russian vodka."

"Vodka?" He asks almost trying the world. It's kind of adorable. What is wrong with me?

"Russian vodka. That's even better." I wink at him trying to distract myself from any though going around in my mind, sudently I hear the voices as I pull out one of my daggers.

OUAT

"Well, if this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time." Regina says appearing with Gold who is holding a box in his hand. Great, now that everyone was here, could we get it on with the freaking plan and leave this cursed place.

"What are you two doing here?" Mary Margaret asked them.

"Well, same as you, except we actually have a chance. Pandora's box. It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid."

"You didn't tell me my father was with her." I hear Neal, with a lowered voice, asking Emma. I somehow wasn't surprised. Alliances are made. Gold and Regina together isn't much of a surprise, they are alike in many ways.

"I didn't know."

"Wait, your father is the Dark One?"

"Yeah, and he's not getting anywhere near Henry."

" Bae..."

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"There's a prophecy that says that Henry will be his undoing. He didn't come here to protect him. He came here to kill him." I had to risen by eyebrow and hold my dagger a bit tightly. It wouldn't kill him of course, but that wasn't something I actually expected.

"That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Henry back? Because you knew he'd spill your secret."

"Everything I did was to protect Henry, to rescue him from Pan."

"It all makes sense. You left before we even made shore."

"You wanted to get to Henry first..." Mary Margaret get in position for shooting her bow as I see Emma and David getting their swords too. However I didn't and I could see the surprise on their faces.

"To be on his own..."

"So no one could stop you..." Hook says being the last one to point a sword at him.

"So you can kill him"

"It's not gonna happen, not unless you go through all of us first." Seriously Emma actually believes that he wouldn't?

"You're making a mistake. I don't care if the boy is destined to be my undoing. I won't hurt him."

"Because that sounds just like you. Elizabeth, why don't you have one of your 100 hidden daggers in your hand ready to throw at him?"

"Because somehow I actually believe him."

"Have you gone mad?" Hook asked me with somehow hatred in his voice. I knew it wasn't directed to me, but to Rumple and his hatred for that man.

"I have my reasons to believe it."I stared as the man knowing as Dark One. "Looking in a strategic point it's a stupid plan. He could have as all killed or knocked out since we came here, that way he would have the opportunity of killing Henry without anyone knowing or stopping him." I put my faith in him because he did ask me if I could have gone with him back on the ship but I didn't need to add that. "Besides I know why he left us." To do whatever it took. Our last conversation on the Jolly.

"Without me, you will fail. I'm the most powerful amongst us."

"That's why we can't trust you."

"If I could give you my dagger, I would. But I can't."

"Fine, since this is going to take a long time and arguing that we don' have it. Why don't you just give Neal Pandora's box and get it on with the plan."

"It's a good plan." Neal tells me as I could see everyone still staring at me like I had grown another head. This people know nothing about compromise. "I don't have to trust you if I could stop you."

"Son..." He says but eventually gives him the box.

"Look at me, you so much as lift a finger to perform magic, you're gonna spend an eternity in this box."

"Let's go." I say getting ahead knowing we couldn't waist more time.

OUAT

Helena kept staring at the girl whose name is supposed to be Wendy. Wendy freaking Darling. This keeps getting stranger and stranger.

"Hey, Wendy, since you've been here, have you seen my son? His name's Henry."

"You have a son?" Hook noticed how Helena raised an eyebrow at the question. He would ask her what is wrong but the short blonde decided to keep herself closer to the damn crocodile. He didn't understand that woman, defending the damn dark one.

"Yeah. Pan needs his heart. Has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"She's lying." Helena whispers to Gold who just turns to her nodding. Yes somehow they got next to each other during this all questioning the damn girl. A girl who was stupidly lying to them.

"I know."

"He never mentioned anything about a heart. "

"She's lying. Where is he?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell are you doing?"

"I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden."

"Gold is right." Helena spoke with an authorial voice as she carried the attention of everyone. "She knows where Henry is and it's keeping it from us."

"Is that true?"

"You don't understand."

"You're helping Pan?" Mary Margaret asks somehow shocked how one person could side with Pan.

"What does he have on you?" Helena asks sitting in front of the girl staring at her with a stern look that somehow looked soft. Or as soft as she could look. "I know he must have something on you, so why don't you just tell us and don't let our time go to wait and darling, I hate losing time."

"He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says."

"Trust me, whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word."

"And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?"

"Because your brothers did." Regina says as Helena turned to the woman just like everyone else, curious about this develop. "They trusted a woman named Belle. They helped her get this box so we can defeat Pan."

"They're okay?"

"For now, and only if we succeed."

"Wendy... we will save John and Michael, I swear to God. But right now, I really need your help. Please."

"Pan told Henry that... he needs his heart to save magic. But it's a lie. He needs it to save himself."

"What do you mean?" Hook asks taking the words out of Helena's mouth.

"Pan's dying. He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does... he will be immortal, all powerful."

"And what happens to Henry?" Helena asks knowing very well by now that all magic comes with a price and this one had to be higher.

"Well, it's a trade. When Pan lives, Henry will die."

OUAT

"How do we stop Pan?" Helena asks leaning against a tree forming plans already on her head with her sharpen dagger on her hand.

"Pan took Henry to Skull Rock. But you haven't got much time."

"Then some of us need stay behind." She spoke as everyone looked at her with different questions. "Someone needs to be here to guard the lost boys when they wake up."

"You don't need to stay behind." Emma told her sister knowing how good her sister would be in a fight against Pan.

"Helena's right. You get him home, tell him we love him."

"Tell him yourself, when you get back from Deadman's Peak. Gold can cure you back in Storybrooke. We just need to bring some of the water with us." Helena let out a long breath that she didn't even realize she was holding as she left like she lost 10 pounds of weight.

"And you... you didn't give up. " Mary Margaret tells Emma as she hugs her."Thank you." She told the Dark One.

"Well, apparently, that's the only thanks I need these days."

"Tink, Hook and I will take care of things here." Helena told them as Emma stares at her sister with a look that only the twin understood.

"Meet you back at the "Jolly Roger" when you find Henry." Hook inform them as Helena confirm with nod, since apparently, everyone was staring at her. When did she became the leader?

"Gold." She called to the man as he turned to her. "Remember our conversation on the ship. No white or black, just make sure he comes home."

"I will." He tells her with a nod as she see Emma approach her and Gold lets them to have a talk alone.

"We could use you."

"No, Henry needs his mothers, his father and Gold's power. That's all Emma. If there is something I learn over the years is that children." She says the last world almost breaking into pieces. "The link between direct family is more powerful than you think. A mother's love is unconditionally and the kid is lucky to have to moms who will fight for him."

"I'm so sorry." She says hugging her sister tightly and Helena knew very aware Emma was referring to her secret in the Eco Caves.

"It's not your fault Emma." Her sister says closing her eyes to keep the water from appearing in them as she hugs her sister too. "Be strong Emma."

"I will."

OUAT

"Am I the only one who wished they were awake so I could punch them?" Helena asked staring at the lost boys sleeping on the ground, still knocked out from Regina's spell.

"No, you're not." Hook tells her with a grin on his face. He liked this side of her a lot.

"Maybe I will when they wake up." The blonde fairy tells as she nods with a grin but started to wrap the rope around the kids.

They were half way finished when a bolt of green magic knocked them unto the ground.


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"You're ok?" Hook asked Helena approaching her immediately as she nodded but noticed the pain in her head. What the hell is going on now?

"I'm fine. The lost boys?"

"Still arrested." He says pointing to them as if to prove a point. She got up and walk to them.

"Are any of you hurt?"

"I do you care." Of course stupid Felix asked. Seriously, she knows, he's suppose to be a teen and all that but god forgive her sometimes she wants to punch him in the face.

"I might not like you but doesn't mean I want you death unless it's necessary." She says and turns around to Tinkbell and Hook, lowering her voice so the boys wouldn't listen. "What the hell has happen?"

"I think they failed." The fairy says as the three of them look between each other. "I think Pan won."

"Does that mean- Henry?" Helena tries to ask as her breathing becomes accelerated. Pain and anger fixing up in her body as she left a body behind her, a familiar one and before she realized she turned and let her face meet Hook's chest as she left one of his arm around her. That is how Mary Margaret and David found them in each other's arms as the man tried to call down her almost panic attack.

"What the hell happened?" David asked as they saw Regina, Emma and Neal caring Henry coming to meet us just in time to explain.

OUAT

"Gold is in a box. And David can never leave the island." You could hear the dismay in Mary Margaret voice after she pretty much summarize what Emma told us has happened.

"Mary Margaret, that doesn't matter. I've already made peace with that. What matters is Henry."

"How much time do we have left?" Helena asked Regina with a gloomy voice; even her was now somehow disappointed.

"Maybe an hour before the preservation spell wears off."

"If he's airborne, he can be anywhere on the island."

"Now is just as much time I suggest we get started looking."

"Where is he?!" Regina full of hate walks to Felix pushing him by his coat but he boy didn't even flinched. Well Helena couldn't wait to get her hands on him now.

"Gone. There's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails."

"You won't talk? How about I make you talk?" Regina, ready to rip out his heart, is stopped by Emma as she holds her arm.

"Regina, wait."

"There's no time!"

"I don't think torture is our best move here."

"I disagree." Helena murmurs darkly but only Hook, Tink and Neal are close enough to listen, but chose not to comment. "Emma." She warns her sister that she better come up with something or Felix will have to worry with more than his heart on the Queen's hand.

"Look at these kids. They've been to hell and back. We need to try something else."

"Yeah, we tried the cute and codling. They don't respond to reason. What else do you have to offer?"

"What every kid wants. A mother." Emma says looking at Mary Margaret.

OUAT

"Guys, listen to me. We are not going to hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan and I get that." Emma says staring at Felix in her last part who had Hook and Helena behind him, Helena gave her sister an somehow encroaching nod. "But you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never gonna find my family. I was an orphan like all of you. A lost girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone." Emma looks at both parents but also at her sister. "That I have a lot of people who love me. And I never thought that was gonna happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you."

"Pan is the only family we need." She remembers that speech, while Felix might say it without any innocence, she said something like that many times but without hope or with grief involved. These kids deserved more than that.

"No." Helena spoke with a soft voice that no one in the group as ever listen to her speak as she approach the group of boys, sitting right in front of them. She raises her shirt enough that you could see the sport bra and a quote written in perfect calligraphy: "Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting."

"What does that mean?" A young boy in front of her asked after reading out loud.

"In my land, Neverland is a tale, a place where we can be children, we can be young and free. My mother used to read the story to me many times before I went to bed. She would always said that to me. I never understood it. Not when I was her age. When she did, I finally realized it, I couldn't say goodbye to her, because I would never forget her. This place, is a cage, it's stopping you to see what the world has to offer to grow up. I know it's hard and you're scared, but growing up allows you to see a whole new world." Everyone was staring at the beautiful blonde, like she was gravity, a captivate force that you couldn't escape. "I know you believe Pan is your family, he isn't. Family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart!"

"To save the island."

"No, to save himself." She says now with a more aggravated voice but still sad of how these kids were manipulated, just like Natasha when they first meet. They had a way to see life that was manipulated by others to do what they want.

"Don't listen to her. Pan cares about all of us."

"No, he doesn't. That is now what caring look like believe, caring for someone is protecting them and loving them, it's making choice that sometimes aren't the best for you but for them. No matter what happens to you. This people." Helena says pointing to her family. "They care about you. And we can save you. We can take you home with us. To our land." She says getting up as Hook smiles at her and she somehow reattribute and then goes back to the boys. "There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Henry's heart, he can be stopped."

"You just have to tell us where he is." Emma finished her sister speech. An amazing one, Emma had to confess, her sister has always had the leader qualities inside of her and for much Emma might look like the leader since the begging of everything they have gone through, she wasn't… Helena was it. Helena always had a way to captivate people. She just did it. She had the boys in her hands.

"Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe." Felix who had gotten up while he spoke was now being pushed back by Hook with his hook hand making Helena grin at him, something that clearly amused him. "That's the only hope you'll get."

"Where is Pan?"

"Not. Telling." He tells Emma as Helena stare at one particular young boy, getting down to her knees again and this time in front of him she spoke with a voice that you expected from Mary Margaret, soft and calm… maybe even caring- a mother's voice.

"What is your name?"

"Jonathan." He says clearly with fear in his voice. "They call me John." Helena holds her breathing as she feels like she was been stab with a very thin knife but that looked like it burned her entire body. The boy reminders her so much of her John, with his brown hazel eyes and milk chocolate brown hair, his slim lips… the only difference was the kid innocence, something her John didn't had in some years even before he meet her.

"It's a beautiful name. I knew someone called John." Emma closed her eyes listening to her sister speak with such a delicate tone, everyone was surprise, she could see, looking around and Emma knew this wasn't an act of manipulation- the boy couldn't be older than Henry.

"You don't need to be afraid we won't hurt you. I think enough people got hurt in here."

"Can you really bring us home?"

"Shut your mouth!" The boy ignores Felix, still looking at the blonde in front of him.

"Yes, with your help."

"His thinking tree."

"NOOO!" Felix screams horrified that the boy had betrayed Pan.

"Yes, his thinking tree."

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" He spoke as another lost boy spoke.

"What is that?" Helena asked the boy- Jonathan

"That's where he goes when he wants to be alone."

"You can find him there. It's not far."

"No, don't trust her!"

"Can you tell us where that is?"

"But you have to swear... swear that you'll take us with you."

"I promise." She says swallowing the tears she so much wanted to fall but couldn't, at the same time she hold the boy's small hand. She's going to make right by these boys, they won't be causalities like in there. She won't kill these ones. "We are going home." The boy with tearful eyes holds her hand tightly and she let him.

OUAT

"The Pixie Woods? That's where he is?" Regina asked Jonathan who still hadn't take his hand of Helena.

"It's just north of here. It's where the pixie dust used to grow."

"You know where that is?" Helena asked Hook as she stands up.

"Aye. The whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in centuries."

"Then let's make history." Neal says appearing as he, Emma and it appears everyone else looked at Helena for indications.

"We're gonna need you here. Once we get Henry's heart, it's a race back. We need help on both ends."

"Okay."

"What do you need from us?"

"Let's gather up the Lost Boys and get them aboard the Jolly Roger." Helena somehow show a genuine smile when the Lost Boys grin excitedly at each other at the mention of the ship.

"Prepare the ship to fly." Neal told Hook just after she finished.

"Let's hope you have a Pegasus sail. Or we're at the mercy of the mercy wings."

"Pan's shadow is in here." Neal says holding up the coconut where they had hidden Pan Shadow. "It will get us home. If your ship holds together."

"As long as your plan holds together, she will." Helena gave Hook a raised eyebrow look but it failed because she started to grin.

"Henry's gonna be with me the entire time. Nothing is gonna happen while you three are away." Neal told Emma.

"You mean four." Mary Margaret interrupted as Emma and Neal turn to look at her. "I may be trapped on this island for the rest of eternity, so if you think I'm not going to be spending my last moments with my daughters, you're crazy."

"Okay. Let's do it." Emma spoke but then saw how the kids were looking at Helena, especially the two who spoke, they were somehow, enchanted by Helena and Emma was pretty sure they were ready to follow her wherever she went. "Helena why don't you stay here."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, they might need you." Emma says and then came closer to her sister and spoke with a lower voice so Helena would be the only one listening. "Those kids like you and before you say something David would enjoy your company. Please. Do this."

"Just go and bring back Henry."

OUAT

"Ok everyone, back to the Jolly."

"You hear the lady lads." Hook told them with his typical mockery voice as she just stare at him and he bow at her. "I apologize milady." Behind them the lost boys were smiling at the 'couple' enhance words and looks.

"Let's move." During the walk, she stays in the front guiding everyone as the two lost boys who spoke, each one at her side, the youngest still holding her hand.

"What is your name?" Jonathan was the one who spoke to her, he walk so close to her that sometimes she could feel his body touching hers, the boy as at least two inches shorter than her.

"My name is Helena."

"I'm Jonathan, but you already knew." He says pushing his lips together making her smile. "This is Jared." He says pointing to the other boy who spoke this one had darker hair and much darker eyes, he was also older, probably between 15 to 17, and he's four inched taller than her. "Do you have a nickname?"

"People call me Ellie."

"Why Ellie?" The tall boy asked her somehow not understanding it.

"My middle name is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, it's pretty." The short boys answer and she gave him a genuine smile behind her Hook and Neal were talking.

"Who would have guessed she would be the one to have the lost boys falling at her feet."

"I am sure there are many man falling at her feet, it isn't that hard." Hook says completely enamored by her. He however understood what Neal meant. Helena was natural with children something he think she doesn't even realizes it. That fact just adds more to the reason why he loved her so much, yes love, he is very aware how he feels about her, he might not be ready to say it out loud, but he knows it in his heart. He also knows she has feeling for him, she made it clear over the time they been spending in here, but he also noticed she was been confused to what to do and he understood that as well, besides he had time. He would fight for her once they were out of this place and everyone was ok.

"Are you two?"

"Not yet, there was a- dalliance between us, we share a few kissed but she's a complicated woman."

"She's not the only one." Neal speaks it a lower voice but someone carried some sadness and disappointment and the pirate knew he was referring to Emma.

"Where here." They hear Helena says as they decide to help the boys get into the ship.

OUAT

"Welcome back, young sir. Only the best for our guest of honor. Don't you think? Captain's quarters." Hook tells Henry who just had woke up and was now save and sound in the ship. Everyone was ready to leave Neverland.

OUAT

Everyone was ready. Neal was holding the coconut ready to realize the Shadow as I got a lighter.

"Ready, Regina?" I call her letting her know I was in position, the woman just nods as I take it as my key to light the cannon fuse, like the plan, just before it fires, Neal opens the coconut halves and frees Shadow, who is catapulted into the air by the cannon. Regina quickly uses magic to force the Shadow into the ship sail. You could see the woman was using a lot of power by the energy realized.

"You think it'll fly?" I ask her looking at the ship sail which turns black.

"It has no choice."

"Then let's get the hell out of Neverland." I see ready to leave this cursed place.

"As you wish, m'lady." Seriously? Does he do that on propose? And why am I smiling back? God this is getting out of hand.

"You know, when we first landed on this island, you said we would all need to work together." David says as I just raise my shoulders. Telling 'I told you so' wasn't really on my plans, even if I do like being right.

"Try anything."

"To be honest, I didn't think it was possible." He confesses as I somehow feel like this is a good thing for me to hear. I look around and see Mary Margaret and Emma giving food to the Lost Boys, something I had propose before knowing the boys probably would like something to eat.

"Hero, villain, pirate... a badass spy." He says as I see the humor on his voice but then he turns serious again. "That we could all be united, but we were because of the most important piece of the puzzle. A leader." He says as his eyes fix on mine. I was surprise because I always believed Emma would be the leader in this journey.

"I'm just glad we were all able to work together and get Henry home. Get all of us home." I tell him as I see him walking to his wife as I turn around to find Hook at the helm guiding the ship.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I thought Henry was sleeping at the Captain's." I wink at him as surprise I feel his arm pushing me to him, between him and the helm.

"Don't tease me love." He whispers in my eyes as I noticed how lustful his voice is and the power it has over my body. I put my hands on the helm as if guide it since I didn't needed the attention on us. I felt his breathing on my neck right in a sensitive spot as I felt his hand traveling very softly by my waist until my hips without noticing I let out a moan. The temperature between us started to rise as the simple gesture because it was somehow erotic. "You can feel it, the heart we cause together?" Somehow I don't believe that was much of a question and damn his voice kept doing that tone as his accent became more and more hot. God this man was making her wet with simple touches and voice, suddenly I felt his lip on my hear and the moan came again, this time louder.

"Hook." I could feel my breathing amplifying as I felt his hand travel to the front of my pants, glad that because of the helm none could have any idea of what was going on.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Jesus, his voice is impossible, I felt his cold hand traveling to my belly as I shiver not just because of the cold, my breathing kept accelerating as I left his hand travel under my pants and unconscionably I lean against his chest. I could see Emma talking to Neal, not far from us, and it seemed important, but right now all I could think about what Hook's teasing hand. I saw Henry get into the deck as Hook's hand travel over my panties but still not where I wanted him. Then I locked eyes with the Lost Boys, for god shakes there was kids here.

"We can't, not here." I tried to sound like I meant what I said, because right now, all I wanted as him alone and naked.

"You're right love." He whispers taking his hand from my pants immediately I really tried not to sound disappointed but my body doesn't appear to be listening to my brain anymore. "Besides you need to rest." I nod leaving him to walk into the Captain quarters and allowing myself to truly sleep since coming here, and I was pretty sure it wouldn't be nightmares.

 **A.N. This story is almost finished. Two more chapters and it will be over. I still can't believe it. The Neverland Chapter it's almost over and next comes in The Avengers.**


	32. Chapter 30 - Part I

Chapter 30

"Do you know where Ellie is?" Emma asked the pirate who had just announce it would take them a couple of minutes before they arrive in Storybrooke.

"She said she would try to rest a little bit." Emma nodded understanding but at the same with concern since her sister had never been that good at sleeping. "I will call for her."

"Hook." Emma catches his arm before he went to his quarters. "Helena isn't the easiest person to wake up. She normally wakes up by herself."

"I can be nice." He says with a grin but stops it once he sees the seriousness in her face. "How bad?" He asks now full with serious and worry.

"To the point she can pin you down to the floor and not in the way you want too."

"I will be careful." He tells without any type of joke in his voice or even in his mind.

Downstairs he found the princess sleeping on his bed. She didn't looked much troubled, no tossing around or pain noises. He approached her slowly as he tested the waters when touching her hair. She didn't seem to mind that much. He smiled at that, allowing his hand to now touch her cheek, he broke into a smile when he noticed how she lean into his palm with a relaxing expression in her face as he softly called her Elizabeth without even realizing.

"Killian." She whispers (not with the same love he had in his tone but still tenderness) and he stops caring her cheek, fearing she had woke up, however she still had his eyes close and he smile: she was dreaming about him. Knowing he had to wake her up he called her name softly. That seem to work since she woke up and his eyes fixed on hers: blue on green and for some seconds he could see the lust and tenderness on the green ones but as soon she truly realize where she was, she was sitting on his bed, the look banishing from her eyes and the stern blank expression return to her face. "What?"

"We are almost in Storybrooke." That seemed to do the trick since she was up and totally awake.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Just a couple of hours."

"Hum." He could see for her expression that he was thinking a lot about something. "Time to go."

OUAT

She allowed herself to relax against the bath. Everyone was celebrating tonight: the return with a successful complete mission. People were there to celebrate their return (she still finds that little odd, especially when everyone clapped and cheer when they arrived) however now that Gold assure them Pan would be stuck in Pandora's box forever, everyone just wanted a nice welcoming party. She was actually at the Bed and Breakfast with her headphones on listening to some relaxing music with her laptop on table next to the bathtub as she went over the world news. She had already called her uncle to tell him what had happen and he almost felt on the floor when she said she was in Neverland. He also asked her if he needed to get her (something it wouldn't be possible since Belle had place a clocking spell around the town) the question took her by surprise, a week ago she couldn't wait to leave the magic town now she wasn't so certain about it. She knew Neverland change things. No, she still wasn't ready to call them family but she was more comfortable with them. And Hook. The damn pirate was consuming her thoughts. She didn't know what to do. It was obvious he wanted to purse something with her. But did she? She was no innocent child. She had plenty of sex after John's death but that was it – sex, a physical way to escape her life for some minutes. But now. She pulled her wet hand in her face, trying to clear her mind.

OUAT

She turned to look at the imagine in front of the mirror. Her hair was longer the bob turning into a lob that now slightly passed her shoulders, she doesn't remember the last time she had her hair this long… well actually she does. Tired of walking days around the damn island she decided that she wanted some comfort so she put an asymmetrical Helmut Lang sweater that had tones of grey and very dark grey, the grey allowed to show the shadow of the black bralette, simple black jeggings and simple Rag & Bone suede grey boots. Since outside was cold, she put a knit scarf and got a long Ted Baker black wrap coat that had a high collar (she used the coat for a couple of high class undercover missions and she loved it).

OUAT

At the restaurant Hook and Neal were talking as they both waited for the women in their minds.

"I don't think they serve rum at Granny's. You know this is a public place." Neal comment with a very knowing grin confirming they little encounter in the helm didn't passed unnoticed. "So was the ship."

"Don't worry, I'm not here to pursue the Lady Swan."

"Yeah, you're just here to buy a drink with the dwarves?"

"I've made a decision when it comes to Elizabeth. I'm gonna take thing slow."

"Slow?"

"For the sake of our future relationship. Let us have a fair shot without a... sex with devilishly handsome pirate to screw it up." He gulps down his beer, knowing very well how hard it would be. But he thought about it, if he screws it over everything would be ruined and he would be dammed if he let that happen.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. I am devilishly handsome."

"Why, man?" He says drinking too, obvious curious about the change of character of the man next to him. "It's obvious she is attracted to you."

"You see, I'm in this for the long haul."

"Good luck with that." Neal says watching the stunning blonde entering the room and spotting them and walking in their direction with a case with bottle inside on her hand. She might look comfortable but not less sexy.

"Hello boys." She says looking at their drinks with disgust. "Beer, really? I don't know how you can drink that." She puts a case bottle in front of them and Neal let out a whistle.

"What is it?" Hook asked opening to gold case to see a bottle with the strange language written on it.

"This is my promise, short of. I told you I would introduce you to Russian Vodka."

"Russian Standard Gold Vodka." Neal says staring at the bottle adding that, Hook noticed how that seemed to be something important or at least added more to the simple Russian Vodka.

"Well it was the only one I had here. But if it makes you feel better than one was- _brought_ \- in Russia." They both raised their eyebrows not believing she actually purchased the bottle. "I have a very good Russian friend. Let's live it to that."

"So we are drinking it?"

"No, this one is for a special occasion. I have enough dwarves getting my vodka stock."She remembers the last time she showed a bottle to Grumpy, it didn't last long. "Granny."

"Yes darling." She says mimicking the fake innocent voice. Don't get full by their act both women had a lot of respect for her other, Granny knew a fighter when she saw one and if there was something she liked is woman with spunk… and Helena had enough to full the diner.

"My bottle please." She asks as Granny gets a bottle of Vodka that was half empty and three shot glasses.

"Behave." She says living the three of them as Helena pours the glasses.

"This one is actually French but still very good Vodka." She had asked the elder lady to hide it from the dwarfs and drank it when she felt the need to come outside her room.

"Golovkine." Hook tried out the name and then drank the classes as Neal and her follow him.

"This is strong." Neal says coughing as she grins. Ward and Clint always made sure her vodka had a good percentage of alcohol even if it meant treating someone to get it. They knew better than try and give her soft vodka. Last time Ward ended up with a broken rib for that.

"You should see Tasha's old vodka." She says as they both look at her waiting for her to elaborate. "My Russian friend." She says pouring more.

"I think she's trying to get us drunk, Hook."

"We are here to have a nice conversation about my sister."

"You're domed." Hook tells Neal touching his shoulder in a mockery comfort gesture.

"You've already walked out on Emma once."

"I will not do it again."

"I really wanna believe you Neal. Because that would be nice for Emma."

"I plan to show her, fight for her."

"Good luck with that. Not so sure she'll let you back in." she says but without any hatred on her voice, she was actually encouraging him. "But if you break her heart again I will break your legs and make sure you can never have children again." Neal nods and leaves the counter. She turns to Hook who is grinning.

"Remember to never get into your bad side." He teases her as they cheer to that. "Now tell me more about this drink friend of yours?"

"Natasha?" I asked him as he nodded. "Tasha, is like, the closest thing I have to a best friend. Gosh Nat and I. I can't say a lot about her but I do have some funny stories about going undercover with her."

So that's how they spent the night, talking about her adventures in the her world of undercover spy work and he share some tales of his adventures of the Jolly and piracy before either of them realize Granny's was closing for the night and everyone had already left. They say goodbye and each one went their own way even if Helena was confused to why he didn't take any type of advance with her. Not even a kiss.


	33. Chapter 30 - Part II

Totter4: No she won't take either of those things well. I plan on introducing the Avengers as soon as she leaves town and losing Coulson, it won't be easy. Even I still don't know how to write it yet.

Chapter 30 - (Part II)

Helena was running around the beach. She was been doing it for an hour now. It felt good, exercising her body, and running at the beach always calmed her down and relived some of her stress. She was suppose to be having breakfast with Hook, he short of invited her last night without actually making it sound like a date (how he did it, she still wasn't sure) however this morning she couldn't bring herself to Granny's. That was here she found Emma, sitting, clearly deep thinking.

"Hi." Helena called her taking of her headphones as she saw Emma turning to her with a forced smile. "What's wrong?" She asked sitting next to her sister.

"I was supposed to meet Neal today, I went go." The irony wasn't passed on Helena, both woman escaped the man interested in them this morning and now found each other reflecting about it.

"Well, I can't say I really blame you."

"It's just too confusing right now. I feel like my life is going."

"Over the speed limit." Helena finished for her making her sister nod. "I felt like that before, sometimes you just need to calm down and take one thing at the time. Solve problem by problem."

"How is it working with Hook? Don't try to deny it." Emma said before her sister could intervene. Emma wasn't an idiot and now that she was out of Neverland she finally wanted to know what was going on in Ellie's head. "I saw you two yesterday, you were talking, and I even saw you smile, like happy true smile."

"Not two weeks ago I had my things packed up and ready to leave this place. It felt like it suffocated me. Now. Now I don't know."

"You know it's not like your leaving forever you can come back everything you want."

"I know." She says taking a deep breath staring at the ocean, she lean on the sand using her arms and hands as support. "I just never expected being with anyone after."

"John." Emma says with a whisper as Ellie confirms with her head. "Maybe you can move on, who knows? He would understand that feeling." She knows he does. The man spent centuries trying to avenge the woman he loved. She actually thinks he's the one person on this town who understand her.

They stare a few minutes at the ocean, each other thinking about different things Emma just stared at the ocean and Emma at her phone. After some time David voice interrupt them.

"Isn't Granny's that way?"

"Did Neal send you?"

"No, he has no idea I am here, but when I saw him sitting in that table alone, I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma says turning back to typing as David looked at Helena who nodded and the man sit between them.

"Emma."

"It's not Neal, it's Henry. He doesn't seem like himself. He barely recognized his storybook last night."

"He went through a lot in Neverland."

"I know. And he asked to spend the night at Regina's."

"Well, she did help us save him."

"And she did raise him until you came into his life." Helena added for the first time since she prince came to meet them.

"I know she did."

"Look, he probably wants to stay with you tonight. I probably wouldn't worry about it. We're all recovering." He says as Helena looks back to the ocean. She was glad no one was pushing her about her secret in the Eco Cave, she knew curiosity was there but everyone was giving her space, and probably didn't even know how to deal with it.

"I know. I just can't shake the feeling something bad is still going to happen and I need to do everything I can to stop it."

"Emma, you can't think like that."

"But bad things do keep happening."

"So do good things. But if you think like that, you'll miss out. There's more to life than living for the next fight. You know, you gotta look for the moments."

"Moments?"

"Yes, life is made up of moments. Good ones, bad ones, but they're all worth living."

"Well, I seem to be a magnet for the bad ones."

"Well, all the more reason to look for the good moments in between the bad ones." Helena had to agree with David he did have a very good point and many years ago she lived like that.

"And you think having lunch with Neal is a good moment?"

"I don't know. Does he eat with his mouth open?" Helena let out a laugh at the prince small joke, the man turned to her with a smile.

"I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Well, you can start by finding out." He says as she looks at her sister for a final word.

"You never know what can happen." Emma gets up leaving the two alone. Silence followed them for some time.

"How is the dreamshade poison?"

"Gold already have me the cure, I feel pretty good." He tells as she lets another weight of her leave her body. One less thing to worry about.

"I don't know if I am staying more time." She confesses as she noticed how the prince looked happy. He probably was thinking she was about to leave. After all before they adventure on Neverland she made pretty clear to them she was leaving.

"You can stay as long as you want, you know that."

"I just don't know what I have here to make me stay." She noticed the painful look on his face and almost hits herself. Give her a press conference, a classroom or something she will command the room, but private, personal conversations, she puts her foot on her mouth. "I didn't meant like that, as surprising as it sounds. I'm an active person, even was a kid. I just can't not do anything."

"You mean like a job." He says as she nods sitting straight. "You can always work with us at the station; it's clear how good you are."

"Don't take this the wrong way." She warns him before speaking and noticed how she nodded. "Being a policeman it a waist of my abilities. I can take down five armed man in a fight only with my hands. I was not made for arresting people for drunk driving or something like that."

"You were made for bigger things, believe me, I know. But there is a reason why you would like to stay." She knew very well what he thought it was the reason, a certain ship pirate captain.

"I spent 4 years of my life tracking down the people responsible for John's death. Emma called me a couple of weeks after I catch the last one. For 4 years it was all I knew. For more a decade I've been a spy, a agent, a soldier."

"You don't know what you are anymore."

"I thought going back to my job, they would take me back." Even after all the things she had been going the last years: pretty much assassinating, Fury would have no trouble bring her back. STRIKE team was been wanting her for half a decade. Everyone at SHIELD knew she was in fact on of the best (if not the best), but, that came because she consumed her life to SHIELD. "But I don't know, I feel like I am a robot." She noticed the expression in David's face and her lips turned a bit into a smile. "I knew everyone in here things I am."

"It's not that - "

"It is." She stops him for talking. "It's ok. Most of the times I believe I am one too. It's easier."

"What?"

"Life." He gives her a sad smile because he truly doesn't know what to say. He's stunned she is opening up to him and he doesn't want to mess it up by saying the wrong thing.

"Maybe you just need someone in it."

"I don't think I am cut off for romance anymore."

"Who says it needs to be romance. Look at those kids on Neverland they like you, they pretty starstruck if you ask me." He noticed how her eyes darken when he spoke and he felt like an idiot for speaking, especially after her secret. Since that moment he realized how much of a survivor she truly was.

"Why don't we go have some to eat, I'm kind of hungry."

"Come on, I'll give you a lift to Granny's." He says getting up and is taken by surprise when she links their arms and they are walking.

"Sure you don't have other reasons for pushing me toward the kids or jobs?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like, keeping me away from Hook?"

"You think I'm interested in Hook? Helena, I'm a married man." They let out smile laughs at this and walk again. He wasn't that bad.

OUAT

"The hell was that?" Helena ask getting out of David's trunk as she saw Hook and Tinker Bell running too, probably to see what was screaming.

"I have the same question."

"Wait, were you two...?" She says looking between the two trying not to sound jealous at all because she had to right to be after all she ditched they non-date-thing thing morning and neither of them really spoke about what was going on between them, or even if there was anything between them, besides looks and attractions.

"No."

"Perhaps." The fairy and the pirate say at the same time but before anyone could continue the screams got louder making they all run.

Everyone saw as Mother Superior collapses lifelessly on the ground. David kneels down to test her pulse but it was useless. She was death.

"She's gone."

"Why would the Shadow kill her?" The fairy asked completely shocked and sad.

"No idea, love. But I do know the Shadow only takes orders from one person."

"Pan." Helena finished Hook's as they stare at each other. Looks like it isn't over.

OUAT

"Why would Pan even want the curse? I already cast it." Regina asked as everyone was inside her vault. Helena was still trying to get over the fact that Pan and Henry had switched bodies and now the boy demon has still the damn curse. And the worst part was that no one has any idea of what he wants with it.

"And I broke it."

"Well, that doesn't mean you can't cast it again."

"Wait. Pan wants to cast another curse." Helena question/said to Gold still trying to get this into her mind.

"And this time, without your parents' true love woven in, even the savior would be powerless to break it."

"I don't understand. We're already in this land. That was the real propose of the curse bring people to a place without magic."

"What exactly would casting the curse in Storybrooke do now?" Mary Margaret asked the question on Helena's mind.


	34. Chapter 31 - Part I

Chapter 31 (Part I)

"It's happening again?" Mary Margaret asked as everyone started to get worried about it. Helena who was probably the only one besides Gold stared to ask question hoping for an angle that would allowed them to stop such thing for happening or fighting it.

"Gold, this curse, is it going to work like the last one?"

"The last one was created to service the Queen's wishes. This will be done per Pan's desire. I would count on something hellish.

"The curse was built to be unstoppable. There's nothing that can be done." Regina interrupts them as Helena pressed her lips: the woman was right.

"Well, it is possible to stop it."

"What?"

"By using the scroll it itself. It can only be undone by the person who used the scroll. That's you, Regina. You must destroy the scroll. Both yours and his curses shall be ended, but know this—there will be a price; a steep one."

"W-what do you suggest?" Regina asked a bit taken back, Helena gets it, a curse like this could come with great price.

"Instead of going to him, bring him to us with a spell."Both Regina gives him a confused looks- was something like that possible? But then Helena understood what he meant.

"One that will return Pan and Henry to their own bodies."

"Exactly."

"If I'm back in my own body, that means I'll have the scroll. I can bring it to you guys." Henry spoke as everyone was not getting aboard on the plan.

"Exactly right, Henry."

"Even you aren't powerful enough to cast such a spell."

"Well, given the proper tool, I could be."

"The Black Fairy's wand. One of the most powerful fairies that ever existed. Well-versed in dark magic. The Blue Fairy exiled her, but before she did, she took her wand."

"I assume our dearly departed Mother Superior has it hidden in her residence."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hit the convent." Helena said in a hurry preparing herself for the mission. This is what she was good at it.

"Can I come? I should pay my respects to Blue, after all." Helena just nods as David stare ather indicating he would be going with her as well.

"We should split into two teams we never know what Pan might have prepared. Pan probably wants the wand to himself, he will be there, we need the best fight group on our side: David, Tink, Neal, Hook and I will get the wand."

"Then it's settled. The rest of us should get back to my shop and prepare Henry for the spell." Gold finished her indications as everyone went with respect team.

Flashback: Neverland

"I'd risk my life for two things; love and revenge." Hook told the fairy.

Present Time

"Remember when I told you I could beat five armed man?" David said something that looked like a yes as they all hold themselves into the chairs at the convent. The Shadow had just appeared and wanted the wand and they failed yet to defeat it. "A freaking Shadow isn't part of the list." She says frustrated. While trying to save the nuns the shadow has attack her and in the process knocked her on the ground and not without causing a large chandelier to fall on her leg. It is a miracle Hook and Neal got in time so it wouldn't burn.

"Are you ok?" She hears Tink concern as asked.

"I think it's just bruises. But right now we need a plan."

"So all we have to do is light the candle, right? That's how you trapped it in Neverland?"David asked Neal still holding Helena looking over her not wanting her to get more hurt. Even if it was in a heroic way, his daughter sure didn't care about the danger of her actions that much… well, he somehow can blame genes for that one.

"Yeah. This time I say we get rid of it for good."

"I'll draw it."

"You sure you want to do this?" Helena asked him somehow a bit worry. "The shadow doesn't seem to be happy, trust me."

"It's the only way to prevent this bloody curse from obliterating us all, then it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I thought you'd only risk your life for love or revenge." Tinker Bell said and Helena stare at Hook's back since he was in the front sit with the fairy, surprise. They are so much alike.

"One other important thing—me." He says getting in front of the shadow as Neal took his place. "Hey! That the best you got?" The Shadow roughly knocks him off his feet; sending Hook sprawling onto the ground. Helena rushes to pull him back behind the pew so he would get attacked but she could see he was hurt for the fall as well.

"You're alright?" She asked him as he just ripples to her with his typical sarcasm.

"Well, I lost the hand once. It's nothing. How about you? How's the leg?" He asked touching her cover leg.

"Well, I broke it before so it's nothing." They smirk at each other but then turn back to the group. "This isn't working. Can you trap it?" She asked once again frustrated as Hook pulled her to him when she twisted her leg and bit her lips in pain. In this position she could stretch her leg.

"No, it's too high. We gotta get closer."

"And I can't fly up there." He says and then turns to Tinker with realization. "Tink."

"If you didn't notice, I don't have my wings."

"Use pixie dust."

"It doesn't work."

"Tink, you made it work once. You can do it again." David tells her and then looks at his daughter who was leaning into Hook pressing his ribs both making sure the other gets some short of treatment for the pain.

Tinker Bell slides out of the pew and uncaps the vial of pixie dust. It begins glowing green.

"That means it working right?" She asks Hook with a lower tone.

"Yeah." Neal hands the fairy the coconut halves and she lights a flame on the candle. Flying into the air she entraps the Shadow inside.

"Nice work shorty." Helena says winking at the woman who smiled at her.

"How are you still up?"

"Well I wanted to do the honors if you allow me." She says pointing to the coconut and Tink agrees giving it to her as she dumps it in the fire.

"Look who's still a fairy."

"Look who's still a pirate." He says holding his ribs as Helena is now being held by David even if she instead she was fine. "For the record." She says lowering her voice as she made sure the group would listen to what she was going to say to him. "I know why you risked your life back there, and it wasn't for yourself or revenge. It was for Helena." The smile of Hook's face said it all. After that moment Mother Superior appears to them, giving them the wand and Tink her wings.

"Wait." The woman spoke as they turn back, she walked to Helena and touched her leg, the pain was now gone.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."

OUAT

As everyone looked at the now empty road in front of them, Gold has just sacrifice himself so he could kill Pan. Helena surprised everyone by doing something uncharacteristic, she took Belle from the floor and put her arms around her letting her cry on her shoulder.

"No... Rumple! He's-he's gone!" She woman kept crying as Helena allowed herself to be her crying shoulder after all she knew what that felt very well. She looked at Hook who was shocked and when they eyes crosses understanding came between them. The man had just watched the man he wanted to kill more than anyone, sacrifice for all of them. He didn't hate Gold in that moment.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asks as Regina went to pick up the curse.

"I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry." Emma told Neal as they both were full with sadness even if Neal somehow was still processing what had happen. Everyone was.

"My father did what he had to do. He saved us. Regina, don't let him die for nothing."

"Regina?" Helena called her out when the woman didn't seem to react.

"What?"

"We've here for a reason, love. Pan."

"Is dead."

"His curse remains. Can you stop it, or shall we all preparing our souls 'cause mine is gonna take some time." Helena offer the pirate and sad nodding, because his wouldn't be the only one.

"We can still stop it, right? Regina?" David asked the woman who wasn't still turning to the group.

"Yes. Yes."

"W-what's the price? Gold said there is a price. What is our price?" Helena asked knowing the reason she was like this was because whatever they had to pay was bad, now that Regina finally turn to everyone Helena could see the pain in her face.

"It's not our price. It's mine."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked clearly not wanting the woman to die.

"It's what I felt when I... first held it. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most." Henry listening to this approaches his mothers.

"Henry?"

"I can never see him again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started."

"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?" Mary Margaret asked now realizing everything so did Helena.

"That created Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us."

"Breaking the curse destroys the town." Helena added the pieces of the puzzle- but wait- what would that mean for her?

"It will end out of existence as though it were never here. And everyone will go back to where they are from. Prevented from ever returning."

"We'll go back to the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asks as Helena takes a step back. Suddenly the images of Phil, Nick, Clint, Natasha, even Melinda, Ward and Bobbi came to her in flashes. She would have to leave all of them. They might be her blood family, but the others they were family to her.

"All of us. Except Henry. He will stay here because... he was born here." Everyone turned to look at Henry. He wouldn't be left alone.

"Alone?"

"No, you will take him." Regina says now more close to Emma. "Because you're the savior. And you were created to break the curse. And once again, you can escape it."

"I-I don't want to. We'll both go back with everyone."

"That's not an option. I can't be with him. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work."

"You're ok?" Hook asked her softly as she stared at him with her mouth open.

"No." She whispered. She couldn't do this as if it magic was against her the curse's thunder sounds near. She knew Emma was the savior, but what that means to her? She would have to abandoned a world she knows? The people who were there for her? Phil, she's the only family he was left.

"Emma, you have to go."

"I just found you."

"And now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance. For his."

"No. N-no. I'm-I'm not... done. I'm the savior, right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings. That's what Henry always said."

"Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be. Look around you. You've touched the lives of everyone here."

"But we're a family."

"Yes, and we always will be. You gave us that."

"You and Henry can be a family. You can get your wish. You can be like everyone else. You can be happy."

"It's time to believe in yourself, Emma. There's time for you to find hope."

"I've known you for some time and all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I can be with my son. But really... What I want is for Henry to be happy. We have no choice. You have to go."

"Okay."

"Wait." Helena spoke as everyone turned to her, the last time her voice sounded so broken was in the Eco Caves. "What about me?"

A.N. Next chapter it will be the last one of these story, it will also introduce the plot for the Avengers.


	35. Chapter 31 - Part II

**A.N.** kari10 Everyone in the Enchanted Forest will be aware of the battle of New York so in a way they will see her kick ass.

Chapter 31 (Part II)

"Wait." Helena spoke as everyone turned to her, the last time her voice sounded so broken was in the Eco Caves. "What about me?"

"You have a choice." Regina told her with a sympatric smile. "You're Emma's twin that is why you weren't affected by the curse in the first place, but you aren't bond here so now you get to choose." Helena looked at her sister who was embracing her son and nodded.

"There is no much of a choice." Emma understood what Helena meant. The shorter sister walked to David and Mary Margaret. "I'm sorry." She did sound apologetic, Emma was glad her sister was allowing them to see her feelings and not hidden them.

"It's ok, you're choosing family." Mary Margaret says and she and David giving Helena a hug: they first hug ever.

OUAT

"That's quite a vessel you sister captain there, Elizabeth." The woman turns to him and gives him a sad smile. Everyone was saying their goodbyes, Hook was the only one she still didn't face and deep down she knew why. She noticed how he was holding her hand because she was looking at them, linked like it was normal, not being able to stare at his blue honest eyes. "I"

She stopped him for speaking putting two fingers on his lips and finally facing him. "Don't." She says as they eyes meet. Emotions on both of them. He touched her face softly as she felt like she needed to say something. "I never imagine myself with anyone besides John, that I couldn't lo- move on for him. I felt like I would betray him, his memory" She takes a deep breath preparing to speak again. "And you understand that because of your secret." _I never thought I was capable of letting go of my first love, my Milah, to believe that I could find someone else. That is, until I meet you._ "I spent four years consumed with revenge, because I couldn't let myself go of the pain, I needed to make it better and avenge him was the only way I imagine **it** ending, and you understand that too." Despite of them both understanding what it was and how much she was confessing her voice does start to shatter but she doesn't cry but he still holds her in his arms, like she was the most precious piece of art he has seen, and to him she was. "But we could. We could you know. Be happy. With time- together- we could." She lets a tear fall from her right eye as they foreheads touch. "I could feel again. For you." They were in their own world that they didn't noticed everyone starting at them almost everyone brought to tears at the two broke souls who could fix each other but will never get a change. A tragic love story.

"There's not a day that won't go by that I won't think of you."

"Good. I won't forget how you changed me, what you showed me about myself." She says as she left his lips on her hair. "Goodbye Killian."

"Goodbye Elizabeth."

"Helena. Emma. There's something I haven't told you."Regina says as both women were now ready to get into the car.

"What now?"

"When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind. Including your memories. It's just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won't ever have existed. So these last years will be gone from both your memories. Now we'll go back to being just stories again."

"What will happen to us?"

"I don't know."

"Doesn't sound like much of a happy ending."

"It's not. But I can give you one."

"You can preserve our memories?"

"No, I can... do what I did to everyone else in this town. And give you new ones."

"You cursed them and they were miserable."

"They didn't have to be." Regina holds Emma's hand as she said the next words. "My gift to you is good memories, good life for you and—Henry. You'll have never given him up. You'll have always been together."

"You would do that?"

"When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted."

"But it won't be real."

"Well, your past won't. But your future will. Now go. There isn't much time left till the curse will be here any minute."

"Regina." Helena asked after Emma and Henry got into the car. "I will remember?"

"I don't know, you were a surprise to everyone. I don't know why the curse didn't affect you. I guess you get a choice as well. I can take the pain away."

"No, I need that pain." Helena says closing her eyes for some seconds as the flashes of John death and the abortion came to her mind, the dark person she became after it, but also what brought her here, the realizing that she could be different. "It's the pain that keeps me going. I wanna remember."

"Everything." Regina says allowing her eyes to drift to Hook for a second before turning back to Helena.

"Especially him. I need to remember. I need to remember him." Regina noticed how Helena' eyes were start to full with water so she pulled her to a hug.

"You're the strongest person I ever meet Helena."

"And you're the strongest person I ever meet Regina." They both say to each other on their hug. Both woman who at first treat each other to death (sometimes even with colorful plans) were hugging each other. In other time they would be best friends, they both knew it. They share things with each other, they understood each other. She's glad she met Regina.

"He loves you."

"I know." She says breaking the hug but not letting her eyes fall on him. "Part of me was starting too."

"You deserve to be happy."

"So do you Regina." She says putting her hands on the woman's shoulders as they save each other sad smiles. "I will remember how strong you were today Regina."

"And I will remember the woman that helped me survive that room."

Helena was about to turn but stopped at the door. This isn't right she would allow herself the romantic movie moment. No matter how stupid and childish it was. She turns around and ran to Hook pulling her arms around him and pressing her lips to him. This kiss was exactly like that- lips moving softly- it was almost innocent- and too short since they both didn't had the time for more- it was also their goodbye. She could feel water with a salty taste in her lips once it ended and she never really knew if it was from her, him or both of them.

"What did Regina told you?" Emma asked her when she entered the car.

"I will forget it, just like both of you." She says with a sad smile, Emma believes it because she forget, but in reality it's because she lied to her sister.

January 2014

She got into the kitchen as she saw Emma cooking while Henry as he waters plants. She looks at the view of New York. The place was coming together. She was glad for that. She could see the Stark Tower being rebuilt: thank god Tony was recovering. Or at least Bruce tells her he was. Bruce Banner, Anthony Stark personal therapist… well it could be worst, two years ago she was Clint's, so.

"I'm surprise you didn't go to run this morning."

"Emma. I'm on vacations." She more than deserved those.

The battle of New York change everyone but especially her. After New York she was now working with Steve and STRIKE. She and Steve formed a partnership that envy many people around SHIELD. She would give her life for the solider (and she wouldn't do it for many people). And let's not forget the all Phil coming back to live deal. She wanted to kill Fury for making her believe he was death for mounts. She almost scares everyone, truly, no one wanted to fight with her, except Steve, but he was freaking Captain America, it's not like he got hurt easily. Maybe that is why they are such good partners. They trusted each other. He knew secrets that not even Emma knew. She turns to see the action figure on the mobile holding the tv- yeah and she knew most.

"I don't have curves in this." She says holding the toy on her hand with a somehow disgusted look.

"It's suppose to be a toy for boys." Emma told her rolling her eyes but still with a grin. Yes, Emma was pretty excited about this new job of Helena. Well she did meet Captain America thanks to it. And now Emma did not blush when she meet him- ok maybe a little bit.

"When is Steve coming to visit us again?" Speaking of people with crushes on America's hero.

"He's thinking in coming to dinner tonight or something, he just wanted some time in his old apartment." Or they old apparent since she share it with him for some time. Suddenly the bell ringed and she volunteer to open. When she opened it she was shocked and without any reaction until she felt lips on her, for seconds she allowed herself to kiss him back before pulling him off.

"Killian."

"You remember me." He says with a huge grin. "It worked."

 **A.N. This is it, the end. I will post the sequel still in 24 hours. I hope you all enjoy it and will enjoy reading more. You're updates made me very happy and wanting to progress my writing so thank you all.**

 **I couldn't let Helena forget Hook, not when she changed so much. I don't think she would ever be an Avenger if she forgot about him. She would just go back to be an mercenary and I really don't want that for her. I also change the timeline of the show, so while for Hook and everyone else, it made it look like a year as passed for Emma/Helena/Henry it was two years. And a lot can change in two years.**


	36. Sequel

**The sequel is been posted. Check for Helena's Journey: Memories for the story.**


End file.
